Problemas Internos
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: Una historia de amor que va de lo común a lo inimaginable. ¿Puede existir el amor entre dos chicos? Algunos opinan que si, otros creen que es imposible. Ellos tendrán que descubrirlo por si solos. Aunque todo esté en su contra. Las emociones están al flor de piel, hay señales que no se ignoran, hay sentimientos que no pueden ocultarse. SLASH! Yaoi! ThomasxNewt Lemmon Love Gay Love
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, espero que esta historia les guste, en primera estancia les aviso que si no les gusta la pareja Newt-Thomas o no están de acuerdo con los Slash, el lemmon, yaoi y relaciones entre el mismo sexo entonces no lean. **

**Los personajes no son míos, la historia si.**

**Mas que nada este primer capitulo es una introducción, espero sugerencias :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas POV.<strong>

-Tienes que irte –dijo firmemente con sus ojos fijos al piso.

-No te entiendo, últimamente no entiendo nada de ti, Newt –la frustración se apoderaba de mi como una descarga eléctrica, rápidamente y con dolor-. No se lo que hice.

-Solo… -sujeta su frente con su mano derecha, apartando un mechón de cabello rubio que caía sobre ella-. Necesito que te vayas.

-¡Me voy a ir! –grité, no me gustaba gritarle, pero simplemente no podía contenerlo-. ¡Pero me vas a decir por que! ¡Ya estoy cansado!

-¡Porque ya no quiero verte! –gritó igual de furioso, pero su rostro blanco ahora se teñía de rojo y sus ojos brillaban. Después del coraje que yo sentía, en el fondo, estaba preocupado, porque nunca lo había visto así. Y no sabía el maldito motivo de su coraje.

-¡Entro a mi casa y te veo acostado en el sofá revolcándote con Teresa!

-¡¿Y?! –alzo la voz como el, frustrado-. ¡No te molestaba antes! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me dejé llevar! ¡No quería que nos encontraras así! ¡Pero esa no es razón, Newt! ¡Algo más te pasa!

Doy un corto paso para poder sujetarlo del hombro, pero lo que iba a ser un agarre terminó siendo un empujón.

Sus ojos se abren como platos, igual de rojos y vidrioso.

-¿¡Cual es la maldita razón!?

-¡Que necesitas tu privacidad!

-¡Esto no es por mi, Newt! ¿¡Que mierda te pasa a ti!? –vuelvo a empujarlo pero ahora con mas fuerza, sediento de respuestas.

La frustración por esta tensa relación con mi mejor amigo, el coraje por la hermana de Brenda, mi despido en el trabajo y ahora sus gritos… todo se juntó y ahora lo estoy desquitando. Es una mala forma, pero ya lo dejé salir, no puedo contenerme ya.

-¿¡Que te está pasando!? –exijo de nuevo.

Coloco mis manos en sus hombros y sin esperármelo las sacude bruscamente con sus brazos. Sus manos sujetan mis muñecas y estalla:

-¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti! –La revelación me deja sin aliento y trato estúpidamente de descubrir si es una broma o no-. ¡Porque verte a ti y a Teresa me ponen frenéticamente inestable! ¡Yo no quise que pasara esto, Thomas! ¡No estoy orgulloso de esto! ¡No quiero estarlo! ¡No quiero sentir esto! –Las lagrimas acumuladas brotan por fin, eso solo hace que mi cuerpo pierda el calor-. ¡Necesito ya no verte! ¡Jamás! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo! ¡No puedo… no puedo erradicar esto si sigo mirándote! ¡Lo siento!

Sus ojos siguen fijos en los míos, traté de hablar, pero mi garganta estaba seca, y la verdad es que no tengo palabras para decir.

Cuando tu mejor amigo te suelta una noticia como esa tu cerebro simplemente no lo procesa.

-Newt yo… -las palabras se traban antes de salir.

-No tienes por que decir nada –retira sus lagrimas bruscamente y me señala la puerta.

Agacho la cabeza, sin poder mirar sus ojos.

Cuando giro el picaporte me volteo lentamente, con mi cuerpo tenso, como en estado de shock.

Newt tiene el rostro entre sus manos.

No se en realidad como transcurren los próximos cinco segundos, pero de pronto ya estoy frente a el. Su mirada es curiosa y confundida. En realidad no me importa.

No me importa que me haya gritado, o que me haya corrido de su casa, o que sus mejillas estén empapadas de lágrimas. No me importa.

Y quisiera decir que lo siguiente tampoco me importa, pero es una vil mentira.

No lo esperaba, ni el ni yo. Y yo fui quien lo hizo. Pero fue más bien como un impulso.

La calidez de sus labios se une a los míos. No puedo decir que fue mágico, o que sentí mariposas, por que no lo sentí. Pero no puedo negar que fue especial. Fue… diferente. No fue como besar a Teresa, tampoco como besar a mi mejor amigo.

No lo se. En estos momentos no puedo coordinar mis pensamientos.

Sus manos tiemblan mientras sujetan mi cadera.

Me separo de el, con esfuerzo, porque mi voluntad se niega a hacerlo. Puedo ver su alma en sus ojos. Puedo ver su interior a través del intenso color de su iris.

¿Puedo describir lo que acaba de suceder? No. No puedo. Tampoco puedo explicarlo.

Aunque, en realidad, no es que busque hacerlo.

8 meses antes.

-Señor ¿Podría apagar su teléfono por favor? Estamos por despegar –me dijo la bonita azafata en cuanto me trae la botella con agua que había pedido.

-Claro –le contesto amablemente, sonriendo.

A pesar de que el último año pasó con viajes constantes en avión, el vuelo aun me ponía nervioso.

Un minuto antes de que las instrucciones del vuelo comiencen un chico rubio se acerca a mí.

-Oye, ¿Están ocupados? –inquiera mientras señala el par de asientos a mi lado.

-No –respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ocupar uno? Estaba enfrente, pero junto a mi van un par de amigas que no dejan de platicar y no quiero un viaje entre gritos y risitas tontas.

Suelto una risa entre dientes y le señalo el asiento para que lo tome.

Yo voy en el extremo izquierdo, junto a la ventana y el se sienta en el derecho, dejando un espacio vacio entre nosotros.

-No te preocupes –aseguro-. Yo no hablo en lo absoluto.

-Eso es bueno –masculla-. No es que no me guste hablar –explica esbozando una sonrisa-. Es solo que prefiero dormir mientras volamos y odio los ruidos.

-Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo –desvío la mirada de su rostro y me concentro en mantener los ojos cerrados para que los próximos minutos pasen rápido.

Para mi la peor parte del vuelo es el despegue.

Una vez estable el avión me relajo y tomo la tableta electrónica que colocan en cada asiento, para poner una película.

Los últimos días eh dormido tanto que podría estar despierto dos noches seguidas sin pegar el ojo.

-No había pensado en que hoy es 21 –se queja el chico a mi lado en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzan.

-¿Qué tienes contra Enero 21? –inquiero sonriendo.

-Es el carnaval –responde con una expresión como si no fuera obvio-. ¿No eres de Philadelphia? –me pregunta al darse cuenta que no tengo la menor idea de lo que está hablando.

-No –respondo.

-Oh, pues, elegiste un mal día para viajar. Hoy hay un carnaval por todas las calles, dura por lo menos doce horas y llegaremos en el mejor punto. Cruzar del aeropuerto a los condados será casi imposible durante por lo menos todo el día.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo quedarme un rato en el aeropuerto –mascullo.

-¿Vas de vacaciones?

-Algo así –respondo.

-¿Viajas tu solo?

-Si.

-¿Tienes familia allá o algo?

-No, creo que no. Mi padre vivía allí.

Asiente, sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Y el no viene contigo?

Sonrío ampliamente. Me da gracia que se cambio de lugar por que sus compañeras no se callaban y el no deja de hablar. De todas formas, a mi no me molesta.

-Murió –respondo secamente. Creo que debí suavizar la respuesta por que su sonrisa desapareció y la disculpa que intentó mascullar después sonó algo patética-. No te preocupes –digo-. Tuve mucho tiempo para asimilarlo.

-Lo siento mucho –dice.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Mi… padre falleció hace una semana y mi mama hace tres años.

-Valla, debe ser muy difícil –su tono de voz cambia. Todas las personas sienten lastima de mi. Yo no quiero que lo hagan.

-No es nada –aseguro firmemente-. Puedo decir que ya no duele, pero seria una mentira. Aunque superarlo es fácil, solo tienes que aceptarlo y dejarlo ir –sonrío.

Se queda en silencio un gran rato hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzan de nuevo.

Sus ojos son extraños, no se, como… diferentes. Parecen curiosos y extrañamente traviesos. Como esa mirada que tiene un niño pequeño cuando esta a punto de hacer algo indebido pero divertido. Y al mismo tiempo son muy profundos. Como si pudiera mirar dentro de el.

-¿Entonces vienes solo? ¿Qué te lleva a Philadelphia?

-Bueno, mi padre vivía allí. Cuando murió me quedé sin nada… quiero decir, sin casa ni bienes inmuebles. Con el dinero que dejaron mis padres puedo sobrevivir bastante tiempo, pero mi meta es trabajar para mantenerme y dejar ese dinero para emergencias. Iba a comenzar de cero en el pueblo donde vivía. Así que decidí comenzar de cero en un lugar mejor; Mi padre me llevó a Philadelphia hace un año, me gustó. Así que….

-¿Entonces vas para quedarte? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Así es.

-¿Y ya sabes a donde vas a llegar?

-No señor –respondo divertido-. Apenas hoy decidí a donde viajar. Es mas, llegue al aeropuerto y aun no sabía a donde me dirigía.

-Estas loco, hermano. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues?

-Lo primero, buscar un hotel. Y después buscar una casa para rentar o algún departamento. Después buscaré trabajo. Y ya.

Su expresión es de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, sonriendo.

-Que no entiendo como puedes aventurarte a algo así. Sin saber a donde vas y sin conocer.

-Yo tampoco –admito divertido-. Pero ya estoy arriba del avión. Demasiado tarde para pensarlo.

Se queda un momento en silencio cuando bajo la mirada para quitar la película que había puesto en la tablet.

-Tendrás buenas oportunidades –dice-. Hay mucho trabajo para jóvenes, y más si eres de tiempo completo. El salario es aceptable –se encoge de hombros.

-¿Trabajas? –inquiero.

-No, no en realidad. Estoy estudiando. Acabo de entrar a la universidad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto curioso.

-20 ¿Y tú?

-También –respondo.

-Me llamo Newt, por cierto –Se acomoda en su asiento para poder estrechar mi mano.

-Thomas –digo.

-Bueno, Thomas, a nombre de Philadelphia te doy la bienvenida.

-Gracias, ojala todas las personas sean como tu.

Esboza una amplia sonrisa y baja la mirada.

-Creo que te estoy fastidiando, ¿verdad?

-No, en lo absoluto –devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Bien, te dejaré descansar.

Asiento y sonríe de nuevo.

Me pregunto si no se cansa de sonreír.

Lo miro ponerse los auriculares y hago lo mismo.

A pesar de que no tengo sueño quedo dormido rápidamente. Tampoco es como que pudiera hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo, pero al menos el tiempo de vuelo quedará acortado un poco.

Cuando despierto mantengo mis ojos cerrados pero retiro los auriculares.

Necesito pensar.

Debería hacerlo, debería planear cada cosa que haré desde el momento en que llegue, pero no puedo. Mi instinto siempre me ha guiado bien. Confío demasiado en el. De todas formas, no tengo mucho que pensar. Lo esencial es buscar un buen lugar para rentar, un trabajo y lo demás vendrá por si solo con el tiempo.

Como quiera, algo dentro de mí se siente preocupado.

No me aterra el cambio, nunca lo ha hecho, pero la idea de llegar a una ciudad donde no conozco a nadie puede resultarme un poco preocupante.

Abro mis ojos y estiro mis piernas y mis brazos.

-Tienes que ver esto –masculla Newt y me desorienta un poco.

Se cambia de asiento hasta ponerse a mi lado y señala la ventana, inclinándose para mirar.

Me junto hacia la ventanilla y trato de encontrar lo que el está esperando ver.

Al principio solo veo nubes y donde no hay nubes solo hay agua.

Poco a poco comienzan a aparecer pequeñas manchas verdes.

-Espero que las nubes no lo arruinen –murmura.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle que hay cuando aparece una gran extensión de tierra de todas las tonalidades de verde.

Aun a esta altura alcanzo a distinguir las montañas en el centro de lo que parece ser una isla. Hay muchos caminos de agua en toda el área.

-¿Es hermoso, no? –inquiere.

-No soy admirador de la naturaleza, pero si. Lo es.

Me quedo fijamente mirando como pasamos sobre ella.

-Siempre que paso por aquí me pregunto como seria vivir allí. Yo si soy gran admirador de la naturaleza. No todas las veces pasa justo por el mismo lugar, el avión, me refiero. Pero siempre pasamos lo bastante cerca como para verlo, y siempre me hago la misma pregunta… ¿Cómo será vivir en un lugar así?

-Tranquilizador –susurro-. Muchas veces desearía que la tecnología no existiese y poder tomar los recursos directos de la naturaleza.

-Yo también –concuerda el, ligeramente sorprendido.

Cuando el mar comienza ambos recobramos nuestra postura, pero el se queda en el asiento continuo al mío.

El resto del viaje ninguno de los dos habla, hasta que bajamos del avión y esperamos nuestro equipaje.

-Oye Thomas –me llama apoyando su mano en mi hombro-. Ten hombre, es mi número, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, me llamas. ¿Está bien?

-Gracias, Newt.

-No es nada, de verdad, no lo dudes. Yo se lo que es llegar a un lugar donde no conoces a nadie. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien para apoyo. Así que…

-Gracias, de verdad.

Nos entregan nuestro equipaje y salimos juntos de la sala.

-Suerte, Thomas. Y bienvenido a Philadelphia.

Asiento y sonrío.

-¿No vas a salir? –inquiero cuando lo miro dirigirse en dirección contraria a las puertas de salida.

-No, voy a comer algo. No creo que puedas salir fácilmente pronto –sonríe y no comprendo bien su punto.

Me despido con la mano y sigo mi camino.

No traigo mucho equipaje, solo un par de maletas. Mientras menos cargara sería mejor.

Veo a muchas personas en la sala de espera, algunas con cara de fastidio.

Salgo del aeropuerto y hay un campo verde grande, hacia mi derecha, en el fondo del paisaje, se ven los edificios de la ciudad. Como la mayoría de los aeropuertos, estamos alejados del centro.

Encuentro un taxi rápidamente y le pregunto al chofer sobre el hotel Empire.

-Es en el extremo norte, hijo, ahorita será imposible entrar al centro. Ningún taxi está funcionando a menos que vallas a la entrada de la ciudad.

-¿El carnaval? –pregunto.

-Efectivamente, por lo menos hasta dentro de dos horas se desalojarán las calles. Aunque quisiéramos, es imposible. Solo vamos a formar parte del trafico, se lo que te digo.

Me encojo de hombros.

Los edificios no parecen estar muy lejos, evalúo la idea de irme caminando. No me parece muy mala.

-Te lo dije –la voz de Newt resuena a mi espalda.

Sonrío y me giro para mirarlo.

-Voy a ir caminando –le digo.

-Estás mal, man. Venga, vamos a comer.

Me hace una señal con su cabeza para que regrese al interior y me quedo mirando cuando el se adentra.

Cinco segundos después ya estoy a su lado.

-¿De que es el carnaval? –pregunto.

-No tiene un fin en específico, solo la expresión. Todas las universidades, colegios, secundarias y primarias participan. También algunas empresas.

-Buena manera de empezar mi vida aquí –murmuro.

-Lo lamento –dice esbozando una sonrisa.

-No –volteo a mirarlo-. Es de verdad, hubiera odiado un día monótono en donde todo saliera como esperaba.

-Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste

Sonríe.

-Ya, de verdad –se aleja un poco para mirarme bien.

-¿Qué? –pregunto divertido.

-¿Por qué hablas tan raro?

-¿Raro? –frunzo el seño.

-No hablas como si tuvieras tu edad. Hablas diferente.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Como sea, me gusta.

-¿Ah?

-Si, sabes, cuando hablo con los jóvenes de mi edad siempre, cualquier plática, termina en sexo, cerveza o sonidos extraños. Es que simplemente no puedes mantener una conversación seria.

-Pienso lo mismo. Por eso no tengo amigos.

-Yo tampoco –admite-. Prefiero hablarles a las chicas. Tienen más capacidad mental.

-Pues, digamos que no soy bueno para hacer muchos amigos.

Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué te apetece? –inquiere.

-Me da igual, solo quiero comer algo.

-Bien, hamburguesa.

Asiento y continuamos el camino en silencio.

Comemos lentamente, Newt asegura que las calles no quedarán libres rápidamente.

Cuando por fin podemos marcharnos tomamos el mismo taxi y presto mucha atención al entorno.

Newt se queda en silencio y se lo agradezco, "Disfrútalo en silencio" había murmurado en cuanto entramos a la ciudad.

Los grandes edificios brillan con la luz de la noche. Las calles están iluminadas por completo y hay muchos papeles de colores por todos lados.

No es como que trate memorizarme las cosas porque se que será imposible para el primer día. Pero si observo todas mis opciones. Restaurantes, hoteles, departamentos, gimnasios, escuelas, bares. Cruzamos toda la ciudad para llegar al hotel Empire, el que investigue en internet.

Newt me describía algunos edificios en cuanto pasábamos frente a ellos. Solo los importantes.

-Oye –me llama en cuanto el taxi entra al estacionamiento del hotel-. Yo se que es algo tarde para sugerirlo, y quizá no sea buena idea dado que me acabas de conocer, pero vivo solo. Mi departamento esta en el centro, puedes quedarte allí mientras encuentras un lugar donde quedarte.

-Oh, gracias Newt, pero ya hiciste suficiente por mi. No puedo aceptarlo.

-Hace poco llegue a una ciudad de Washington. Hubiera deseado tanto que hubiera alguien para ayudarme. De verdad, Thomas, lo he pensado y puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias, hombre, de verdad. Pero no pretendo ser una carga para nadie. De todas formas tengo tu número, por cualquier cosa.

-Bien, igual, si quieres pensarlo, no te cobraran nada si cancelas la reservación.

-No hice reservación, y no te preocupes, de verdad, lo voy a tratar de manejar yo solo.

-¿No tienes reservación? ¿Estás loco?

-No –rio entre dientes-. Tengo que irme, cualquier cosa te llamo, ¿Sale?

-Hecho, cuídate, hermano.

Le dedico una sonrisa y bajo del taxi.

El hotel no es tan lujoso pero por lo menos me di un lujo pequeño.

El interior es hermoso y elegante, lleno de luces y personas.

-Una habitación, por favor –pido cuando llego a la recepción.

-Señor, por el momento nuestra capacidad está completa, lo lamentamos –explica la chica.

-¿No hay nada? ¿De verdad?

-Lo lamento, en estas fechas todo es con reservación.

-¿Sabe si se desocupara alguna habitación pronto?

-No lo creo, señor, lo lamento.

-Bien, gracias.

-Tenga una buena noche.

Mierda.

No tengo otra opción más que regresar a buscar un taxi y encontrar otro hotel.

Cuando salgo, frente a la puerta, sigue el taxi con Newt dentro.

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza.

-Te lo dije –me dice en cuanto entro.

-No lo creí un problema. ¿Sabes donde podría hospedarme?

-Señor –me llama el taxista- dudo mucho que encuentre un buen hotel libre hoy. Hay muchos turistas por el carnaval y los eventos. A menos que quiera que lo lleve a un motel.

-No, gracias –responde Newt-. Vamos a Wichita con Hills, por favor.

-¿Crees que pueda encontrar una habitación? –le pregunto.

-No lo creo, pero vamos a mi casa. Hombre, no seas penoso.

-No es pena, es solo que… bueno, como sea –en realidad no quiero discutirlo-. Gracias, pero pronto encontrare un lugar.

-No te preocupes.

El taxi llega rápido a nuestro próximo destino, Newt me ayuda con mi equipaje y me conduce hasta entrar en el edificio.

No conozco esta ciudad, pero por el tipo de comercio y los edificios puedo intuir que el departamento de Newt esta en la zona centro de la ciudad.

No es un edificio lujoso, pero tampoco es cualquier cosa.

Su departamento esta en el segundo piso, es pequeño, pero tiene cada detalle en su lugar. Los sofás de piel, la gran pantalla plasma, los detalles en madera de las paredes, los adornos. Es juvenil y estético.

-Creo que solo tendremos un problema –masculla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo hay una habitación.

-Oh, bueno, no te preocupes por eso, puedo dormir en el sofá o en el piso, no es nada.

-Pues mira, mi cama es bastante grande; puede sonar raro, lo se, pero por mi no hay problema.

-Por mi tampoco –sonrío-. Pero el sofá se ve cómodo. No te preocupes por mí.

-Mira, man, voy a alistar la cama y la ducha por si quieres tomar un baño, hoy te duermes en mi habitación y mañana lo arreglamos, ¿Te parece?

-Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, no quiero invadir tu privacidad.

-Cual privacidad hombre, anda, déjame arreglar las cosas, puedes encender la televisión sin quieres.

Me recuesto únicamente en el sofá y comienzo a utilizar mi teléfono, reviso algunas noticias, mis redes sociales y reorganizo mis ideas en mi mente.

No se como acabé aquí, en la casa de un extraño.

Pero de todas formas no me sorprende, cuando me aventuré a venir a esta ciudad sin ningún conocimiento sobre ella sabía que me llevaría sorpresas.

-La ducha está lista –me avisa.

-Gracias –digo.

Tomo mis cosas y las coloco donde Newt me indica, me conduce hasta el baño y tomo mi tiempo para mi aseo personal.

Después de bañarme me pongo un conjunto ligero de short y playera y salgo hacia la habitación, Newt me espera sentado en su cama, con una toalla en la mano.

-Después de ducharme salgo para hacer algo de cenar ¿Te parece?

-Está bien –acepto.

Salgo hacia la sala y enciendo la televisión.

Diez minutos después Newt se sienta en el sofá frente a mí, únicamente con un short corto y el cabello húmedo.

Sin ropa no luce tan flacucho como se veía; sus músculos están definidos casi en su totalidad y las venas de sus brazos resaltan bajo la luz de la lámpara.

-¿Te apetece una baguete? –me pregunta.

-Lo que sea está bien –respondo.

Se pone de pie y lo sigo para ayudarle.

Junto a la sala hay una pequeña cocina con apenas lo básico y en la misma habitación hay una mesa con tres sillas de madera. Todos los detalles de todas las habitaciones son elegantes y exquisitos. Es como una mansión en miniatura. Literalmente.

Le ayudo a preparar la cena y después de pasar casi dos horas conversando mientras bebíamos un vino espumoso que abrió en ese momento nos vamos a dormir.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que duerma en el sofá? Puedo hacerlo –le digo una vez mas antes de recostarme en la gran cama.

-Seguro, duerme ya –apenas masculló.

Me había dicho que estaba muy cansado, que no había dormido mucho en los últimos días, y le creí cuando apenas y pasaron dos minutos y ya estaba dormido.

Yo en cambio batallé un poco mas, no estaba cansado ni adormilado, y la idea de que ahora estaba durmiendo en la cama de un chico al que acabo de conocer aun no se asimilaba en mi mente.

Como sea, quedé dormido minutos después de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>¿Continuo?<p>

Ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, si quieren que continúe comenten!

Dejen su review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos, muchas gracias por haber comentado el capitulo anterior, de verdad, saber que hay alguien que está leyendo esta historia es un gran apoyo y fuente de inspiracion, ¡Gracias! Gracias a helenagonzalez26-athos, Tally. "Guest", Rin Matsuoka - RedShark y Dann por haber comentado, este capitulo es por ustedes, espero que a todos les guste.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas POV.<strong>

-Newt –lo llamo cuando entro en la cocina-. Aquí tienes –le entrego el sobre con el dinero.

-¿Qué es eso? –me pregunta girándose con el sartén en la mano y la harina para Hotcakes en la otra.

-Es el dinero del tiempo que he estado aquí, por fin pude sacarlo todo –le digo.

Ya tenía diez días viviendo con el y no había podido sacar mi dinero del banco por lo que Newt me había dado un préstamo. Había un problema con el banco, el cambio de ciudad y el testamento de mi padre y mi edad. Así que lo tramites para darme mi tarjeta activada habían sido retrasados. Hasta esta mañana.

-Déjalos para la renta del mes, nos toca dentro de dos semanas –me dice volviendo a centrar su atención en la cocina.

-¿La renta del mes? Mhm… creo que no lo había mencionado, pero hoy encontré un apartamento en la orilla y….

-¿Te vas? –inquiere dejando con brusquedad los utensilios.

-Me quedé demasiado tiempo –le digo sonriendo-. Te lo agradezco de verdad, pero creo que es hora de hacer cada uno nuestras actividades.

-Oye Thomas, creí que te quedarías.

-¿Quedarme? No puedo hacer eso Newt.

-Lo siento, bueno, es solo que en mi cabeza siempre estuvo la idea de que vivirías aquí y me ayudarías con la renta.

Suelto una risa nerviosa.

-Lamento mucho si te hice pensar eso –me disculpo-. No quise parecer una carga.

-¿Carga? Que va, me había hecho ilusión tener un compañero de cuarto.

Me quedo en silencio.

-Oye –lo llamo para que eleve la mirada. Rasco mi nuca con nerviosismo-. ¿Entonces no habrá problema si me quedo?

-Por supuesto que no, mira, ha funcionado estos días, a mi me parece bien tener a alguien con quien poder platicar cuando regreso de la escuela, y lo mejor para ti sería estar con alguien que conozca la ciudad. Y por lo de carga, de eso no te preocupes, nos podemos dividir los gastos.

-Si, eso sin duda. De hecho, ya me han llamado de dos lugares dónde dejé papeles, solo estoy esperando decidirme.

-Pues no hay prisa, como dije, la renta nos toca dentro de dos semanas. Y de verdad, Thomas, prefiero que alguien esté en el departamento que estar yo solo.

-Bien, mira… yo... Bueno, aceptaré tu propuesta, pero en el momento que ya no me quieras aquí tienes que decírmelo, ¿Okay?

-Me parece bien. De igual forma para ti.

-Bien, necesitas… ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

-Por favor.

Le dedico una sonrisa y me la devuelve.

La verdad es que no quería irme de aquí.

Newt era una buena persona y como el lo había dicho, la idea de llegar a casa por las tardes y que hubiera alguien con quien conversar era tentadora. A pocas personas les gusta vivir solas, yo soy una de ellas. Cuando estoy solo pienso demasiado. Y si pienso mucho siempre termino encontrando lugares que desearía estuvieran extintos en mi interior.

Este día Newt se fue a la escuela a las doce del medio día y yo Salí a dejar mas solicitudes.

Había recibido llamada de un restaurant como repartidor y otro como mesero, pero estaba esperando el trabajo que en realidad deseaba. Hace dos días dejé solicitud en un laboratorio, me llamaba mucho la atención porque requería personal en la mayoría de las áreas. No era como si yo supiera demasiado sobre laboratorios, pero la idea de estar dentro de uno me parecía fascinante.

Aprovecho la tarde para comprar comida en Hooters y esperar a Newt con todo listo.

Según había dicho hoy llegaría a casa a las ocho de la noche.

Regreso a la casa poco antes de las ocho y pongo la mesa.

Me recuesto en el sofá y enciendo la televisión.

No me paro hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse.

-¿Hay alguien? –pregunta en cuanto entra.

-Yo –levanto la mano sin ponerme de pie aun.

Me levanto lentamente y entra con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sonriendo también.

-No, nada.

-Traje algo para cenar.

-¿Si?

-Si, pasé por Hooters, pensé que te gustaría cenar algo rico.

-Valla, acabas de romper mi corazón.

-¿Ah?

-Has dicho que mi pasta es horrible.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! –grito sonriendo.

-¡Pero lo pensaste!

-Claro que no, solo creí que querrías comer algo diferente.

-ahora dices que te tengo arto con mi pasta, sigue así, Tommy.

Me desconcierta un poco la forma en que me ha llamado, pero no le tomo importancia.

-Bien, iré a darle los platillos al vago de las escaleras y prepararas tu pasta nocturna.

-Olvídalo, veamos que tan bien cocina Hooters

Me dedica una sonrisa y deja caer su mochila al suelo.

-No creo que sepa ni la mitad de bien que tu pasta –mascullo divertido.

-No trates de componerle, lo echo echo está.

Después de cenar nos quedamos sentados en la mesa conversando.

Me platica sobre su escuela y sus amigos; Minho, Brenda y Teresa. Aunque estas dos ultimas no se llevan bien. Brenda es amiga de Eduardo quien es amigo de Minho y Newt, quienes son amigos de Teresa, a quien nunca le agradó Eduardo ni Brenda. Algo como eso, típico drama juvenil.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano porque voy a asistir a mi primera entrevista laboral, aun no es lo que busco, pero tengo que tener opciones.

Newt ya está levantado así que entro al baño y me aseo.

Cundo termino de ducharme me pongo mi ropa interior y amarro la toalla a mi cintura.

Ayer había puesto mi pantalón sobre el mueble junto a la cama y ahora no había nada.

Salgo de la habitación y abro la puerta para preguntarle a Newt.

-Newt, ¿Sabes donde quedo mi… pantalón?-la ultima palabra se estrangula en mi garganta.

Junto a la sala hay una chica de cabello obscuro, sus ojos resaltan contorneados de unas espesas pestañas negras y su rubor ilumina su rostro.

-Valla Newt, me hubieras dicho que estabas ocupado y vengo otro día –dice lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchemos.

La puerta de la habitación continua a donde estoy, donde están las lavadoras y la mini bodega se abre.

-¿Eh? –inquiere Newt asomándose para mirarla.

La chica me señala con la barbilla, sigo sin poder moverme de donde estoy.

-Oh, es Thomas, ¿No te había hablado de el?

-No –responde ella.

-Es mi nuevo compañero de piso –explica-. Acaba de llegar de la ciudad, trátalo bien –y la puerta se cierra de nuevo.

La chica me mira, sonriendo.

-¿Hola? –digo sonrojándome.

-Creo que deberías ponerte pantalones antes de que entablemos una conversación.

-Tienes toda la razón –admito y me doy media vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

Que estúpido.

Entro en la primer ropa decente que encuentro y salgo con la misma cara de idiota que antes.

-¿Mejor? –le pregunto a la chica.

-Mejor –sonríe.

-Soy Thomas.

-Teresa –dice-. ¿Desde cuando Newt tiene nuevo inquilino?

-Hace poco más de una semana –respondo-. Llegué a la ciudad y solo lo conocía a el.

-Mira, ya se había tardado.

-¿Mete extraños a su casa muy seguido?

-No –sonríe ampliamente-. No me refiero a eso, llevaba semanas quejándose de que odiaba vivir solo. Me hubiera gustado venirme con el, pero mis padres jamás lo permitirían.

-¿Es tu novio?

-¿Newt? –suelta una carcajada.

-Ya quisiera ser mi novia –la voz de Newt me sobresalta.

-Tu amigo me agrada –le dice la chica.

-Me alegra ¿Estas lista?

-Si –sus enormes ojos se postran en mí y esboza una dulce sonrisa-. Nos vemos, Thomas. Fue un gusto.

-El gusto fue mío.

Newt palmea mi espalda y antes de salir me dice:

-Suerte con tu entrevista.

Y se lo agradezco con una sonrisa.

**Newt POV.**

-Aun no entiendo como puedes confiar en alguien a quien acabas de conocer –replica Teresa una vez que logramos entrar en el pasillo de la escuela.

-Yo tampoco, la verdad. Pero es un buen chico, de alguna forma se ganó rápidamente mi confianza.

-Es muy guapo.

-Solo tú te fijas en eso.

-Yo y todas las chicas lo sabríamos, no me vas a negar que no lo notaste.

-Los chicos no se fijan en eso.

-Las chicas se fijan en cuando otra chica es linda.

-Las chicas, lo has dicho.

El brazo de Minho se apoya en mis hombros en cuanto se nos une.

Sus labios se juntan con mi mejilla y lo aparto con un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

-Debes dejar de hacerle eso a las personas –me quejo y limpio sus babas de mi mejilla.

-Vamos al ring –dice el sonriendo-. ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Vas a pelear tu? –inquiero.

-No, Justin y Kendall.

-No. No puedo llevarme esta clase también. Lo siento.

-No importa, ¿Teresa? ¿Vas?

-Lo siento, Minho. Esas salvajadas no son para mujeres. Y antes de que digas algo, si hay una chica allí es por que quiere sexo.

Frunce sus labios, divertido, y se encoge de hombros desviándose de nuestro camino.

-No se como les gusta ver como sus compañeros se sacan sangre –se queja Teresa.

Me quedo mirando la espalda de Minho mientras este corre por el pasillo para salirse del instituto.

Yo tampoco se como es que nos gusta ver sangre. Es quizá algo del cromosoma X.

-¿Qué clase tienes? –Pregunta-. No tengo ganas de escuchar durante una hora entera a Brittany. Podría entrar contigo.

-Mattew –respondo.

-Prefiero a Brittany –resopla-. No se como alguien tan joven puede estar dando clase. Siempre me pareció tan aburrido y patético su intento de ser un buen maestro.

-A mi me gusta.

-Además, ¿Estas con Brenda en esa clase, no?

-Así es. Sabes, deberías tratarla, no es tan mala persona.

-No, gracias. Prefiero leer los libros que hacer "cigarros" con las páginas.

-Ay por favor, no hacen "cigarros" con las paginas.

-¿No? Estoy segura que fuman hasta pasto.

Tuerzo los ojos.

-Es problema de ellos, son buenas personas, de verdad.

-¿Ahora apoyas la legalización de la marihuana?

-No, solo digo que si quieren destruir su vida, es problema de ellos, no voy a juzgarlos. Tampoco me gustaría que me juzgaran por mis gustos.

-Como sea, no me agradan y punto.

-Bien. ¿Quedamos para almorzar?

-Como todos los días –me dedica una sonrisa y se marcha.

Entro al aula y me siento en el lugar de siempre.

La clase termina y ni Brenda ni Eduardo aparecen.

Para cuando termina el día aun no se nada de ellos y se supone que nos veríamos después de la escuela para comer.

-¿Has visto a Brenda? –le pregunto a Minho antes de que suba a su coche en el estacionamiento.

-Tubo que ir por Aris, algo sobre una pelea en la escuela –explica.

-¿Tienes el numero de Eduardo?

-No rey, ¿Es urgente?

-No, no es nada.

Se despide haciendo una señal de "paz" y regreso a mi auto.

No tengo el número de ninguno de ellos así que me voy directo al departamento.

Del otro lado de la puerta me espera Thomas con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

Sus ojos brillan en una forma extraña y su cuerpo irradia felicidad. Nunca lo había visto así y mi corazón se acelera de una manera diferente y rápidamente se extiende una sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –le pregunto.

-No vas a creerlo –masculla, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad.

-¿Qué? –exijo ansioso.

-Voy a adquirir una parte de una cafetería en el centro –suelta.

-¿Qué? –inquiero sorprendido.

-Y por las noches será un antro juvenil –su expresión se magnifica aun mas.

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Explícame! –la impotencia por no entender lo que está diciendo me carcome internamente.

Suelta una risotada.

-ven, ven, tengo que contártelo todo.

Dejo caer la mochila en el suelo y me acerco a el. Ninguno de los dos está lo suficientemente tranquilo como para tomar asiento.

-Hoy fui a una entrevista, era para mesero y despachador en una cafetería, estaba conversando con el dueño después de la entrevista con el gerente y me dijo que si aceptaba el trabajo probablemente en unos meses también podría tener un lugar por las noches, pues estaba a punto de comenzar las remodelaciones para que la cafetería se convirtiera en un antro por las noches. Y me dijo que solo le faltaba un socio, entonces le pregunté sobre la inversión y le dije de mi dinero. Obviamente tuve que convencerlo con algunas palabras. Me dijo que era demasiado joven para eso y le dije que su negocio necesitaba una visión juvenil. Bueno, en fin, terminó aceptando el "investigarme" un poco y me pidió un par de horas. Le dejé mi número y mis datos. Fue y me investigó con su agente y pidió cifras al banco y recorrió mi pasado y todas esas cosas, y mientras el hacia eso yo fui con un asesor de mercado para preguntarle si era buena idea. Me dijo que si, que era un buen punto y tenia popularidad en el sector la cafetería y que además la cantidad que me pedía era muy accesible si tenia la capacidad de pagarla. –se detiene un poco para tomar aire y prácticamente le grito para que continúe-. Y pues regresé cuando el Gerente me llamó y me tiró el sermón de la responsabilidad y todo eso. Después de dos horas de plática terminó accediendo. Me… me hizo el contrato y ya lo leí pero voy a ir con un abogado en la tarde. Y… ya. No se, todo pasó tan rápido.

Mi cerebro aun no termina de procesar todas las palabras cuando Thomas pone un bonche pequeño de papeles blancos.

Leo el titulo y un poco de la descripción. Es un contrato en cuerpo y forma, no entiendo muy bien todo ni tengo tiempo para leerlo.

-Felicidades –es lo único que puedo decir.

Sus ojos se iluminan y después de eso estoy abrazándolo.

Es un fugaz instante en que nuestros cuerpos se tocan pero siento el golpeteo rítmico de mi corazón, como si quisiera salirse del pecho.

-No debo hacerme ilusiones hasta que el abogado lo lea, pero… estoy ilusionado, de verdad.

-Es que ¡Como no! ¡Es excelente!

-¡¿Verdad?! Me dejará un poco tambaleante con mi cuenta bancaria, pero aun podré tener un dinero de reserva en cuanto pague y espero recuperar lo invertido rápidamente.

-Te aseguro que si, Thomas. Mira si te esfuerzas y mantienes ese lugar es… es algo que te puede durar ¡De por vida! ¡Podrías sacarle mucho provecho!

-Eso estoy pensando, de verdad. Pero bueno, tengo que centrarme, un paso a la vez.

-Oh Dios –cubro mi boca con una de mis manos.

-Olvidemos eso un momento, ¿Cómo te fue en clases?

-Bien, bien, de hecho, voy a salir a buscar a una amiga para comer algo, ¿Vienes? –le digo aun demasiado emocionado.

-Gracias, gracias, pero no quiero interrumpir tu cita

-No es cita, hombre, vamos; De todas formas si no la encuentro no quiero comer solo, y además, tenemos que celebrar, ¿Qué no?

-Bueno, de todas formas tengo que ir con el abogado, la cita es a las siete.

-Excelente, puedo llevarte, ¿Puedo?

-Claro, no hay problema por mi, pero si tienes cosas que hacer…

-Nada, quiero que compartas eso conmigo, digo, si no te molesta.

-En lo absoluto, eres la única persona con quien puedo compartirlo ahora.

Le dedico una amplia sonrisa y lo tomo del hombro para salir del departamento.

Mi coche había salido la semana pasada de reparación y aun no podía acostumbrarme a la doble tracción así que coloco la palanca de velocidades en tracción automática y pienso que hacer y a donde dirigirme durante un momento.

El primer lugar a donde me voy es a la casa de Brenda, pero no está, no quiero preguntarle a su madre por ella porque no quiero meter la pata si es que algo se trae entre manos así que le digo que si la ve le diga que me llame.

No tengo ningún otro lugar a donde buscarla así que evalúo nuestras opciones para comer.

Terminamos en un Peter Piper Pizza porque Thomas jamás había estado en uno y eso es como un delito.

-¿Y todos tienen un parque de diversiones dentro? –me preguntó.

-La mayoría, si –respondo-. Pero este en especial tiene uno de los más grandes en el estado. Es la atracción principal de los PPP. No puedo creer que nunca hayas entrado a uno.

-No salía mucho –admite.

-Bien, tu anti-sociedad acaba de terminar.

Lo sujeto del hombro y lo conduzco hasta la primera mesa vacía que encuentro.

Este restaurant es por buffet así que espero a que Thomas se sirva para cuidar la mesa y cuando regresa me sirvo yo.

Cuando Thomas regresa recibo un texto de Brenda.

"¿Dónde estas? Perdón por no comunicarme"

"Peter Piper Pizza" –respondí, añadiéndole la localización.

Brenda me llama para decirme que viene para acá, también le digo que ya empezamos a comer y no la esperaremos mas.

Justo cuando hemos terminado llega Brenda.

-Lo siento, estaba con Jorge –me dice mientras toma asiento junto a Thomas.

-¿Con el de nuevo? –inquiero.

-Tranquilo, no estábamos haciendo nada.

Entrecierro los ojos y la fulmino con la mirada.

Me hace una mueca con sus labios y luego voltea a ver a Thomas.

-Oh, lo siento. Thomas, esta es Brenda, Brenda, mi amigo Thomas.

-Hola, mucho gusto –lo saluda ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-El gusto es mío –responde el y sonrío.

-¿Ya comieron? –nos pregunta.

-Si, vamos terminando. Espérate una media hora y me paro a por más.

-Esta bien, iré por una limonada entonces.

Asiento.

-Tiene un carácter extraño, pero es buena persona –le explico a Thomas-. No te vallas a sentir incomodo con ella.

-No te preocupes, no lo hare –asegura.

-Eso espero.

Estoy totalmente seguro que cuando Brenda se tome todas las libertades que acostumbra Thomas se sentirá muy incomodo.

Nos quedamos comiendo en el lugar durante un largo rato, Brenda y Thomas embonan bien así que me despreocupo.

Nos marchamos poco antes de las siete para poder llegar a la cita. Acompaño a Thomas en la sala de espera e incluso me pide que entre con el una vez que es llamado por el abogado.

No entiendo muy bien que tipo de plática están teniendo, Thomas parece manejar muy bien las palabras y el tema, hablan de economía y leyes y yo desconozco totalmente a que se refieren, pero por los consejos del abogado estoy seguro que la opción que Thomas tiene es muy buena.

El abogado le da luz verde completamente a Thomas para que firme el contrato y después de otras cuantas palabras entre ellos salimos del edificio, dirigiéndonos a la oficina del dueño del lugar.

-Antes de pasar por la oficina tienes que decirme en donde está el café –le digo, animándolo y tratando de hacer que pierda un poco los nervios visibles.

-Por supuesto, pero no tengo idea donde estamos –dice.

Le pido el nombre del lugar y lo busco en el GPS y me dejo guiar por mi teléfono celular.

-Es allí –me señala con su mano cuando pasamos junto a el. No puedo detenerme porque tengo carros tras de mi, pero hecho una ojeada.

-¡Eh venido aquí! –Grito en cuanto lo miro-. Wow, Thomas, no puedo creer que vallas a ser dueño de un lugar como ese.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?

-¡El lugar ya funciona por si mismo, Thomas! No puedo decirte que es de los mejores, pero si es reconocido. Tienes que levantarlo aun mas, hermano.

-Espero poder hacerlo.

-Valla, tu si que tienes suerte.

-Aun no, todavía tengo que firmar el contrato.

-Estamos a minutos, man.

-Lo se, no lo menciones. Muero de nervios.

Llegamos a la oficina, no se ve muy espaciosa así que me limito a desearle suerte y esperarlo en el coche.

Lo miro hasta que desaparece tras las puertas del lugar y sonrío. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz por el.

**Thomas POV.**

Cuando regreso al auto de Newt soy dueño del 49% de una cafetería que comienza a remodelarse para convertirse en antro nocturno dentro de tres semanas.

También es cierto que mi cuenta en el banco quedó reducida a una cantidad mínima que no me permitirá mucho. De todas formas no esperaba que ese dinero fuera eterno. Y ahora creo que puedo hacerlo dar mucho más frutos.

-¿Cómo te fue? –me pregunta Newt cuando subo al coche, demasiado ansioso para esperarse.

-Excelente –respondo-. Ya está todo hecho. Mañana empiezo a trabajar. Yo voy a cubrir el puesto de ocho de la mañana a dos de la tarde, ya que Fred trabaja por las mañanas. La primer semana estaré allí hasta que cierren para adaptarme al lugar y pues mañana me presentará a todos los empleados.

-Maravilloso –masculla.- ¿Te dijo que es lo que tienes que hacer?

-Me explicó un poco, pero es completamente sencillo, es básicamente monitoreo. Verificar que todo este funcionando bien y que los empleados hagan su trabajo. Y pues apoyar en lo que se necesite.

-Cielos Thomas, ¿Ahora puedo decir que tengo un amigo quien tiene un restaurant?

-Es una cafetería –lo corrijo-. Y si, puedes hacerlo.

-Venden comida allí dentro, así que es un restaurant para mi –sonríe-. ¿Hablaron algo del sueldo?

-Bueno, me explicó que no tengo sueldo, ya que soy dueño de la mitad del lugar y los ingresos se dividirán entre los dos por igual aunque yo haya adquirido el 49%. Me dijo que estaba teniendo dificultades para sobrellevarlo y estaba a punto de venderlo a Starbucks, pero ahora con esta oportunidad que "yo" le di estaba seguro que el negocio continuaría. Y bueno, hablamos sobre los gastos y la contabilidad del lugar, gracias al cielo eh llevado algunas clases y conferencias sobre mercado y gestión empresarial así que sabía un poco de lo que hablaba. Y pues… el dinero que gane quiero verlo como un sueldo por mi trabajo, y no como un ingreso de mi negocio propio.

-Aun no lo asimilo –dice-. Esto huele maravilloso.

-Lo se –concuerdo.

Regresamos a casa, pero antes Newt pasa a una licorería y compra una botella de Champagne para celebrar.

Su pequeña sala de estar es el mejor lugar al que pudimos haber llegado.

Por primera vez desde que estoy aquí me siento como en casa. Newt me hace sentir en casa. Es tan cómodo estar con el, el te hace sentir parte de su vida, de su familia.

A la hora de dormir ambos tenemos demasiado alcohol en nuestro cuerpo, dejamos la botella en la barra y caminamos juntos hasta el cuarto.

En mi estancia en este lugar eh dormido en la cama, en el suelo y en la sala, cuando ambos nos sentimos cómodos entre nosotros mismos decidimos comprar una cama individual y reacomodar la habitación de Newt para meterla allí. Queda apenas un pequeño espacio entre su cama y la mía, y ninguno de los dos tiene problema con eso.

Se mete en su cama y yo voy al baño antes de acostarme a dormir.

Me miro en el espejo y sonrío.

"Mañana comienza tu vida, Thomas" pienso.

No se en que momento regreso a la cama pero cuando abro los ojos ya estoy cobijado y sin camisa. Me acorruco contra la pared y dejo que el mismo alcohol me sumerja en el sueño.

A las siete de la mañana suena el despertador. Tanto Newt como yo renegamos antes de despertar.

Newt entra al baño primero mientras yo preparo mi ropa.

Cuando termina entro yo y me apresuro para no llegar tarde al trabajo.

Termino de ducharme y ponerme el bóxer, cruzo la toalla en mi cuello, abro la puerta y me aseguro de que Newt no esté en la habitación; El baño está dentro del cuarto, así que antes de salir para ir por mi ropa al cuarto continuo, seco mi cabello y envuelvo la toalla en mi cintura.

No es hasta que cierro la puerta una vez fuera de la habitación cuando escucho las voces de las personas.

Del otro lado del pasillo, frente a Newt, se encuentra una mujer de cabello rubio y un hombre canoso con porte elegante.

-Thomas, son mis padres –avisa Newt sonrojándose ligeramente.

Abro la boca para hablar y me percato de la situación.

Cuando estás en el departamento de tu hijo lo menos que esperas es encontrar a otro chico saliendo de su cuarto, y peor aun, que este chico tenga solo una toalla blanca anudada a la cintura y el cabello ligeramente húmedo.

Los ojos de la madre están abiertos como platos y la expresión del padre nunca la voy a poder describir.

Nota mental: Jamás volver a salir semidesnudo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>¿Quieren que continúe?<p>

¡Dejen su comentario y opinión por favor!

besos y abrazos para todos 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por estar leyendo, no los interrumpo aqui, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas POV.<strong>

El hombre carraspea la garganta y hace que tanto Newt como yo nos desinhibamos.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpa Newt mirando a sus padres a la cara-. El es Thomas, es mi compañero de departamento. No tenía a donde ir y no tiene familia, se está quedando aquí. Me… me va a ayudar con la renta y los gastos –explica Newt, las palabras no son claras, pero fueron entendibles.

Los ojos tanto del padre como de la madre siguen fijos en mi.

Los segundos que se tardan en emitir un sonido me parecen eternos. Juro que puedo sentir la gota de sudor resbalando por mi nuca y mi cuello.

-Tú no necesitas que te ayuden con la renta –dice el señor con la voz ronca y firme.

Newt abre la boca para protestar y yo busco una buena forma para enfrentar a una situación como esta. No la encuentro.

-Papá… -masculla Newt.

-Nosotros te damos todo para que pagues la renta de este lugar –lo silencia su padre.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo se siente caliente. Desconcertada. Nerviosa.

-No es necesario que pagues la mitad de la renta –me dice, mirándome fijamente y con su postura firme-. Puedes usar ese dinero para pagar tus estudios o en tus gastos personales. Nosotros ya tenemos destinado el dinero que Newt gasta al mes.

No entiendo lo que esta diciendo. ¿Me esta corriendo del departamento? ¿Es una forma de despedirme en donde yo tenga que captar la indirecta?

-No está estudiando –le dice Newt.

-Pensé que iban a la misma universidad –dice su madre.

-No, no. El… está trabajando. Pero no tenía donde quedarse –le responde Newt.

-¿No están aquí tus padres? –me pregunta ella directamente.

-No, estoy solo –respondo sonriendo-. Mi… mi padre murió hace unas semanas y mamá desde hace varios años.

La expresión de la señora cambia, esboza una sonrisa ligera de comprensión y asiento ligeramente para asegurar que no es necesario que diga nada.

-Lo lamento mucho, hijo –dice el padre de Newt-. Entonces utiliza el dinero para ti, y trata de llevar una carrera, es por tu futuro. Yo se que es difícil, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírnoslo. ¿Verdad, Newt? –cada partícula de mi cuerpo se relaja por completo y por fin puedo respirar a gusto.

-En lo absoluto –responde este al instante, sonriendo.

-Yo… muchas gracias, señor, señora –inclino ligeramente la cabeza-. Newt ya me ha ayudado suficiente y se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Y a ustedes también.

El señor me regala una sonrisa y se la devuelvo.

-Creo que… creo que debería entrar a ponerme ropa –les digo.

Ambos me sonríen y regreso a la habitación.

No tengo tiempo de buscar algo decente así que me pongo unos jeans de mezclilla que Newt tenía guardados en un pequeño closet y tomo prestada también una camisa celeste.

Cuando salgo, lo más rápido posible, Newt está con sus padres junto a la puerta.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, hijo –me dice la madre de Newt-. Queríamos ir a almorzar con Newt pero tiene escuela y tu vas para tu trabajo, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, señora, pero espero que pronto tengamos la oportunidad de salir, si le parece bien.

-Me parecería muy bien, yo lo hablo con Newt, y de verdad, si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntar.

-Gracias, de verdad.

El señor me estrecha la mano y ambos salen del apartamento.

-¿Estas listo? –inquiere Newt en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzan.

-Tu no… tú ¿No estabas nervioso?

-¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué?

Busco las palabras pero me tardo demasiado.

-Andando, llegaras tarde a tu primer día de trabajo.

Palmea mi espalda y me hace salir del lugar, aun no eh procesado la escena anterior.

-¿Ya vas tarde a tu clase? –Le pregunto cuando se sube al coche-. Puedo tomar un taxi.

-No, no voy tarde. De hecho voy temprano –sonríe.

-Okay –sonrío también.

Conduce rápidamente hasta que llegamos al lugar.

Es la primera vez que lo veo funcionando y sabiendo que es mío. Bueno, una parte. Pero es la primera cosa propia que tengo.

Antes de que el coche se apague ya estaba yo llamando a Fred.

-Ya estoy aquí, en el estacionamiento –le digo.

-Okay, voy para allá –responde.

Newt me sonríe y palmea mi muslo.

Veo a Fred salir por la puerta de servicio y abro el coche para bajar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Newt habla:

-Voy a quedarme aquí, por si ocupas algo. Tú me dices cuando ya vayas a entrar.

-Gracias –le dedico una sonrisa y bajo del auto.

Camino hasta que Fred y yo nos encontramos.

Estrechamos las manos.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunta.

-Muy bien, preparado –respondo sonriendo.

-Bien, mira hoy te voy a presentar a los empleados y te daré un recorrido por el lugar, te explicaré algunos procedimientos y dejaré en la oficina todos los contratos de empleados y reglas y normas de la organización para que lo leas. Yo tengo que irme porque entro a mi trabajo en una hora, pero a las tres de la tarde regreso. ¿Está bien?

-Si, muy bien.

-Bien, pues, también en la tarde vendrá mi familia, es importante que los conozcas porque de ahora en adelante somos socios y nos estaremos viendo muy muy seguido.

-Me parece perfecto. Y… pues, me gustaría que tú también conocieras a alguien.

Giro mi rostro hacia el coche y le hago una seña a Newt para que baje y se una a nosotros.

Lo espero hasta que llega para presentarlo.

-Fred, el es Newt, vivo con el y es lo mas cercano a una familia que tengo aquí.

-Hola –le saluda Newt.

-Newt, mucho gusto. Y siéntete bienvenido al lugar… ya te mandaré con Thomas una tarjeta. La tienen solo los clientes exclusivos de aquí –guiña el ojo-. Ya hablaremos de eso.

-Bien pues, adelante, entonces –le digo, ansioso.

-Andando –me hace una señal para que lo siga.

-Thomas, a la hora que te desocupes me llamas para pasar por ti –me pide Newt.

-No te preocupes, Newt, tomo un taxi.

-Tú me llamas, y lo vemos.

-Gracias.

Le sonrío antes de seguir a Fred.

Entramos por la puerta trasera, que lleva directo a una habitación donde hay gabinetes y percheros. Reconozco los objetos personales de los empleados, así como los utensilios de aseo.

-Esta área es más bien para los trabajadores –me explica Fred-. Aquí se cambian si no traen el uniforme o guardan sus bolsas y esas cosas, por allá están los baños.

Lo sigo hasta la siguiente habitación.

-Aquí es la cocina –El lugar es amplio y espaciosos, las paredes son color champagne y con vistas café. Hay una barra en medio donde se encuentran diferentes tipos de cafeteras en funcionamiento, y alrededor de la habitación hay más utensilios. Distingo una estufa, horno de microondas, freidoras, grandes comales, dos llaves de agua. El mueble de los platos, vasos y alado los desechables-. ¡Chicos! –grita ligeramente Fred y todos guardan silencio y dejan lo que están haciendo-. El es Thomas Farell y de ahora en adelante ambos compartimos acciones de este lugar. Así que espero que sea tratado con respeto ya que el tiene el mismo poder aquí que yo. Nos va a acompañar esta semana en turno completo para que se adapte al lugar, y espero su total colaboración para que lo introduzcan al ambiente laboral y a cada proceso.

Todos asienten y me sonríen.

-¿En donde está William? –pregunta Fred a la chica frente a el.

-¿Carrington? –inquiere esta.

-No, Horton.

-Está con Bianca, ¿Quiere que lo llame?

-Por favor, dile que lo espero en la oficina.

-Si señor.

Fred da por concluida mi presentación con un "Bienvenido Thomas" que todos repiten y yo les agradezco.

Lo sigo hasta la siguiente puerta que nos lleva hacia la barra donde se atiende a los clientes.

Fred me presente a los otros dos empleados que atienden la barra y después a los meseros y meseras.

Caminamos hacia el otro extremo del lugar, pasando por las diferentes áreas del café. Hay un área de sillas metálicas, otra de sofás de piel y una al fondo para fumadores. Junto a esta hay una puerta de "acceso restringido" y allí entramos.

-Esta es mi oficina –me dice-. La mandaré adaptar para ambos, sobre el escritorio están todos los papeles que te mencioné y siéntete libre de revisar cada espacio del lugar.

-Gracias.

Segundos después se abre la puerta.

-¿Me buscaba? –pregunta un hombre a mis espaldas.

-Así es, pasa –ordena Fred.

El hombre se ve joven, quizá unos veinticinco años. Su cabello es obscuro y espeso, y contrasta con su piel blanca y sus ojos azules brillantes aun desde esta distancia.

-William –dice Fred-. El es Thomas, adquirió la mitad de las acciones del lugar, así que ahora trabajara con nosotros y pues, será mi igual. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor –el joven me sonríe e inclina su cabeza.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, totalmente nervioso por ponerme a la misma altura de Fred y sobre empleados mayores que yo.

-Yo tengo que irme, pero te encargaras de inducirlo al lugar, ¿Está bien? Regresaré como a las tres de la tarde. Ve explicándole todo paso a paso, de todas formas tendrá toda la semana para adaptarse.

-Claro que si, señor.

-Bien, entonces, Thomas, si todo está bien, nos vemos a las tres ¿Está bien?

-Perfecto –respondo.

Asiente y nos deja solos.

Esperamos hasta que se cierre la puerta y ambos cruzamos la mirada.

-Pues bienvenido a Dubai Commpany, señor.

-Oh, no me digas señor, por favor. Llámame Thomas, por favor –prácticamente le ruego.

Frunce los labios en una sonrisa.

-Entenderá que va un poco contra mi ética llamarlo por su nombre –sonríe tímidamente.

-Bien, pues es una orden, William, entonces –sonrío-. No quiero ser llamado señor aquí. Me parecería bien que esparzas la orden –le guiño el ojo y su sonrisa se amplía.

-Bien, pues, entonces ¿Hay algún lugar que quieras conocer primero?

-Voy a leer un poco la documentación, en cuanto termine te aviso. ¿Está bien?

-Perfecto, mira, puedes llamar de ese teléfono a la línea dos y yo vendré.

-Bien, entonces, dame unos minutos.

-Por supuesto. ¿Necesita algo más?

-No –sonrío-. Gracias.

Asiente y me deja solo en la habitación.

Camino hasta sentarme en la silla frente al escritorio y desde que tomo la primer hoja en mis manos me sumerjo completamente en ellas.

No me doy cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado hasta que William toca a la puerta.

-Adelante –le había dicho, poco acostumbrado a dar aunque sea la más mínima orden.

-¿Necesita algo, señor? –pregunta.

-Thomas –corrijo sonriendo-. Estoy bien, gracias –revisé el reloj y habían pasado casi dos horas.

-Thomas –dice el-. ¿Desea algo para desayunar?

Lo pienso un momento.

Recuerdo casi la mayoría de los platillos que había en el menú que leí hace como tres bonches de papeles.

-Un café americano y pancakes con tocino, por favor.

-En seguida –dice cerrando la puerta al salir.

Suspiro.

Aun no puedo creer que este lugar sea mío.

Acomodo los papeles y doy una vuelta por la oficina, aun no me siento libre como para husmear por aquí así que me decido por salir.

La puerta da hacia las mesas del lugar.

Me quedo parado mirando a los clientes conversando, comiendo, o metidos en sus computadoras.

El lugar no estaba lleno, pero si había suficiente clientela dentro. Además que tenía muchos asientos y eso lo hacia verse un poco vacio aun y con personas dentro.

Me gustaba el tipo de aire juvenil que tenía, las decoraciones eran modernas y convencionales también. El tipo de clientes, que puedo distinguir ahora, son muy variados. Desde el grupo de jóvenes sentados en las mesas de la orilla norte izquierda, con un montón de hojas y varias computadoras sobre la mesa, hasta el hombre de tercera edad en el área de fumadores a mi izquierda.

-¿Necesita algo? –me pregunta una chica y tardo cinco segundos en poder responderle.

-No, gracias –y sonrío.

Asiente y se dirige a la barra.

Camino por el pasillo apreciando cada detalle del lugar.

-Thomas –me llama William, ya puedo reconocer su voz. Giro para mirarlo-. Dijo el señor Smith que te explicara los procesos y procedimientos, ¿Te interesaría comenzar ahora?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, comencemos por la barra.

Camina y lo sigo.

La barra de despacho se extiende de una orilla del lugar, hasta la otra. A simple vista se distinguen los enfriadores y hornos que dejan ver un montón de variedades de panecillos y pastelillos; galletas, estampados y anuncios. Arriba se lee el menú y detrás de los empleados hay una pared tapizada de frases en color negro y letra cursiva.

-¿Puedo llamarte Will? –le pregunto.

-Por supuesto –respondo sonriendo.

Sigo a Will hasta pasar del otro lado de la barra.

-Bien, esta es la caja registradora –me dice-. Si te fijas cada tecla tiene el nombre de la acción y la computadora está conectada a esta… y por allá esta la estación para tarjetas de crédito o debito.

Asiento y analizo las cosas con la mirada.

-Ellas son Natasha y Jessica, ambas atienden aquí desde ya vario tiempo.

-Mucho gusto –les digo.

-El gusto es nuestro, cualquier cosa que necesite estamos para servirle –me dice la chica a quien William llamó Natasha.

-Tratamos de rotar puestos, para que los empleados estén en todas las áreas, pero Jess y Natt ya están bien acopladas al lugar así que digamos que se ganaron el puesto permanente.

Sonrío.

Trato de entender las claves del teclado de la maquina, pero es un poco complicado.

-Estas son las puertas para los enfriadores y esas la del horno –me dice abriéndolas-. Estos están listos para venderse, y procuramos que el lugar no esté vacio, dentro se encuentran mas, refrigerados y algunos son cocinados durante el día. Sobre todo los que se venden calientes.

-Leí sobre el corte de caja y el inventario, pero no decía cada cuanto se hace –le digo.

-El corte es cada noche, lo hace Natasha y lo reviso yo. Y Fred los analiza semanalmente, al menos que haya alguna anomalía, pero es muy raro cuando sucede –explica-. Y el inventario es cada que llega mercancía, puede ser semanal o dos a tres veces por semana, depende del trabajo diario.

-Okay ¿Y cual es el horario de entrada del personal?

-A los que les toca guardia vienen a abrir a las siete de la mañana y a las siete y treinta llega el personal de aseo. A las ocho y treinta llegan todos los demás y yo entro a las nueve. Pero tenemos algunos empleados de medio turno y lo hacemos flexible, debido a que estudian.

-Oye Will, ¿Y a que hora llega normalmente Fred? ¿Se pasa aquí toda la tarde?

-Mira, todos los días viene a las tres de la tarde, a veces se queda y a veces solo viene a ver que todo esté bien y que no se ofrezca algo. Pero no pasa aquí mucho tiempo la mayoría de las veces, el lugar prácticamente se maneja solo y de todas formas yo estoy aquí de apoyo.

-Oh, muy bien. Solo quería saber.

-Tranquilo, no pasaras todo tu día aquí –sonríe.

-No es por eso –aseguro sonriendo también-. De hecho, trataré de pasar aquí todo el tiempo posible, no tengo nada mas que hacer en mi día.

-Nos pondrás nerviosos a todos –dice.

Rio entre dientes.

-Espero que no –sonrío, mirando a Jessica y Natasha-. La verdad deseo hacer un muy buen ambiente laboral, me gustaría llevarme bien con todos.

-Veras que si –asegura-. Pero la presión del jefe siempre existe, aunque ustedes no quieran ejercerla. Es una ley natural.

-Pues romperemos esa ley, entonces.

El resto de la mañana fue muy activo, trato de aprender cada cosa que me enseñan pero necesito ponerlo en práctica, aun así sirve mucho la convivencia con los chicos para poder desenvolverme con ellos y que pronto nos acostumbremos.

William, es un chico agradable. Desempeña su puesto de gerente, no solo como eso, si no como un líder. Se mezcla con los empleados, que todos son jóvenes y aunque tienen distintas personalidades, cada uno de ellos son accesibles a la hora de "fraternizar" entre ellos.

A las tres de la tarde Will ordena que se prepare una comida especial, pues vendrá la familia de Fred. Me quedo en la barra esperando y ayudando con los clientes.

A las tres y quince llega Fred con su esposa y dos jóvenes mujeres.

-Thomas, ven –me dice-. Quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

Asiento y lo sigo.

En una mesa, como cualquier cliente, se encuentran las tres damas sentadas.

Las tres dan una primera impresión bastante superior. Sus portes son estéticas, ellas son estéticas. Las chicas tienen sus teléfonos celulares en las manos y se ríen mientras señalan las pantallas. Y, aunque parezca extraño, la madre también tiene su aparato y estaá sumergida en el.

-Chicas, el es Thomas –me presenta.

-Mucho gusto –dice la mujer-. Soy Elena.

-El gusto es mío –sonrío, atendiendo su sonrisa.

-No pensé que fueras tan joven –me dice.

-Digo lo mismo de usted.

-Oh, este chico es encantador –ríe y Fred toma asiento a su lado.

-Thomas, ellas son mis dos princesas.

-Papá –se queja la chica que tiene el cabello mas rubio.

-Ella, la quejumbrosa –al instante la chica pone los ojos en blanco-. Se llama Bianca, y ella es Scarlet, la mayor.

-Hola, Thomas –me saluda.

Asiento y sonrío.

-Y ese que viene allí… -masculla-. Es mi querido hermano.

El hombre que toma asiento con nosotros es un poco mayor que Fred, lleva un traje con corbata y peinado estético.

-Reynold, Thomas. Thomas, Reynold.

El hombre estrecha mi mano y se sienta frente a mí.

-Como te decía, Thomas –habla Fred, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa-. Es importante que conozcas a mi familia, ellos son los miembros más importantes y, bueno, a estas dos chicas las veras muy seguido por aquí. Y te digan lo que te digan, y no me importa si son mis hijas, pero sus amigos y ellas tienen que pagar la cuenta de todo lo que consuman –se extiende una sonrisa en mi rostro y se hace mas grande cuando ambas chicas lo reprimen con un "papááá" al unísono-. Me gustaría también convivir con las personas allegadas a ti, Thomas. Tenemos que conocernos entre todos, ya que de ahora en adelante compartimos este lugar, y para mi es muy importante. Y necesitamos que haya mucha confianza entre nosotros. Para mí, y te lo pueden decir cada uno de los trabajadores, la confianza y el cariño son los valores principales y la base del éxito.

-Lo entiendo completamente –respondo-. No tengo muchas personas conmigo, pero estamos disponibles para cuando decidas.

-Bien, mira, este fin de semana tenemos una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Scarlet. Te daré la dirección y espero que lleves a tu gente. Será un buen lugar para conocernos.

-No es en si mi fiesta –interviene Scarlet-. Es una reunión que papá hace cada año. Mi fiesta será en Bonosh Club, esa si será una fiesta. Y considérate invitado.

-Allí estaré –aseguro sonriendo.

-Esperen un momento –interrumpe Reynold colocando su mano sobre la mesa-. No tengo nada en tu contra, Thomas –aclara antes de dirigirse a Fred-. A como lo entiendo yo… ¿Rechazaste unirte a Starbucks para renunciar a la mitad de este lugar y cedérselo a este chico?

Fred sonríe, no es una sonrisa de felicidad, es más bien una sonrisa de esa que te da en el momento que alguien te insulta y tu tienes un insulto mejor a punto de salir.

-No me iba a "unir" a Starbucks, Rey. Iba a vender el lugar.

-Seguiría siendo tuyo –replica.

-No. Yo trabajaría para ellos. Pero si de pronto decidían que el lugar cerraba, entonces yo no podría hacer nada.

-Estamos hablando de Starbucks, Freddie. Estoy seguro que es una de las compañías de café más famosas mundialmente.

-Si. Y nunca estuve interesado. Por algún motivo creí estarlo. Pero nunca lo estuve en realidad. Te agradezco por haber conseguido esa oportunidad, hermano. Pero no es lo que quería –responde, sin perder la calma en ningún momento, aunque la situación se torna claramente personal-. Además, para aclararlo, no le vendí la mitad de las acciones a Thomas. El invirtió en este lugar, con el dinero que puso voy a continuar con el proyecto del club nocturno.

Por alguna razón la noticia emociona tanto a las tres mujeres en la mesa que, aunque la madre lo contiene, las chicas sueltan efusivos grititos de felicidad y palabras que no comprendo-. No vendí mis acciones. El capital es más fuerte ahora.

La "discusión" se ve interrumpida cuando los meseros llegan y colocan los platos de comida sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedes imaginarte como será? –le dice una chica a la otra, demasiado extasiada.

-¡Lo se! Pero por Dios, Papá, tienes que tomar nuestras ideas. Por favor, nosotras sabemos como funciona eso.

Antes de que Fred pueda contestarles, Reynold llama mi atención.

-Si no es indiscreción, Thomas –dice y las chicas guardan silencio-. ¿Cómo alguien de tu edad consigue esa cantidad de dinero?

-No es indiscreción –respondo y sonrío, relajándome-. Mi madre trabajaba para el estado, era una agente… ella murió en una investigación –antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo continuo con la explicación-. Al morir por causas del trabajo el Estado "gratificó" a la familia por la valentía y la entrega que tuvo hacia la patria y los ciudadanos, ya saben, esas tonterías de la ley. Así que, durante varios años el sueldo de mi madre ha sido depositado en una tarjeta y nunca había tocado nada de allí. Depositaron hasta que yo cumplí la mayoría de edad, y cuando lo hice le dieron la "gratificación" final. Y bueno, eso no es todo. Cuando mi padre se enteró de que tenia cáncer terminal ahorró todo lo que pudo, porque sabía que iba a dejarme solo. Me preparó para su partida y, de una manera muy audaz, contrató dos seguros de vida. Cuando murió yo tenia suficiente dinero para vivir algunos años sin preocupaciones… y bueno, aquí estoy.

Las miradas en la mesa no están puestas en mi, los labios están fruncidos y las palabras no salen de la garganta de ninguno, aunque se que están allí.

-Dios, hijo –habla por fin la señora Smith-. Has tenido una vida difícil.

-Algo así –respondo, sonriendo, para eliminar la tensión-. Pero confío en que cada cosa mala que sucede es recompensada.

-Totalmente –concuerda.

Reynold se aclara la garganta y revisa su reloj de muñeca.

-Yo tengo que irme –dice-. Fred, si necesitas ayuda con lo legal, aquí estoy.

-Lo tengo claro, gracias –dice este, sonriéndole.

-Thomas, fue un placer conocerte, nos vemos el fin.

-Por supuesto.

En cuanto se va el ambiente en la mesa se siente demasiado relajado.

-No nos agrada mucho –me dice Bianca, sonriendo.

-A ninguna –concuerda la madre y sueltan unas risitas.

La señora Smith parece más de la edad de las chicas que de su esposo.

-Espero no lo haya incomodado –digo.

-No te lo tomes personal –asegura Fred-. Siempre es así. De hecho, tuve que convencerlo para que viniera. No esperaba que lo hiciera, de todas formas.

-Thomas, tienes que ir el fin a mi "fiesta" –prácticamente amenaza Scarlet-. Tienes que ver las ideas que tuve, mi padre había cancelado ese proyecto así que no tengo nada nuevo, pero ahora… -su imaginación vuela y contagia a su hermana, tanto que ambas se pierden en su propia plática.

De algún modo me siento cómodo con ellos.

Me siento muy bien cuando puedo seguir todas sus pláticas, y me enorgullezco a mi mismo cuando Fred y yo mantenemos una conversación sobre mercado. No se mucho de eso, pero lo que eh estudiado me da las bases suficientes.

Me hubiera gustado que el tiempo pasara más despacio para poder disfrutarlo más, pero al estar todo el día en este lugar el tiempo se me iba de las manos.

La semana pasó aterradoramente rápida. Newt se ofreció a pasar por mi todas las noches, cuando terminaba y por las mañanas me venia a dejar. Le había asegurado que compraría en coche en cuanto pudiera juntar el dinero.

El sábado por la tarde Fred y yo hacemos el corte y los inventarios, es la primera vez que lo hago.

Fred es contador, así que sabe como manejar las cuentas y el dinero, y yo presto mucha atención para entenderlo.

El dinero se divide entre mercancías, sueldos por pagar, compras, gastos de administración y proveedores. El dinero que queda es la ganancia y eso Fred lo depositaba en una tarjeta, pero ahora lo dividirá en dos. La mitad es para mi y la otra mitad para el.

No quiero hablar de cifras, pero no me imaginé que ganaría esta cantidad de dinero en mi primer semana.

-Aunque tenemos un fondo para emergencias, yo siempre tomaba la mitad de la ganancia y la guardaba, por cualquier cosa. Pero puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tu dinero. No es mucho, a veces es menos, a veces es mas, la ganancia varía –me había dicho Fred.

-¿bromeas? Es más de lo que gana cualquier empleado.

-Espero que en cuanto el club nocturno se ponga en marcha nuestra ganancia se multiplique.

La idea de ganar esta cantidad e dinero por semana me parecía estupenda, y aun mas si Fred aseguraba que con el Club el ingreso personal seria mayor.

Newt pasó por mí en la noche, tenía la sonrisa amplia que acostumbraba.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? –le pregunte cuando entre al coche.

-Por supuesto –responde.

-Bien, elige cualquier lugar, el que más te guste de esta ciudad. Esta noche es para nosotros.

-Te ves muy feliz, eh.

-Bueno, acabo de recibir mi primer sueldo.

-Tu no tienes sueldo –replica divertido.

-Bueno, el café me acaba de dar mi primer ganancia, y tengo planeado que no dure mucho en mi cartera.

-Perfecto, porque tengo sed –guiña su ojo-. Tú entiendes, ¿Verdad?

-¿Champagne? –pregunto.

-Estaba pensando en algo más fuerte.

-Pues que la noche comience, entonces.

El rugido del motor silencia nuestra conversación.

Me alegra tenerlo aquí.

Me alegra que Newt esté para compartir mi felicidad.

Newt POV.

-Vamos, hombre –me quejo al tratar de cargar su cuerpo por completo-. Ayúdame un poco.

No se como logramos ponernos en este estado.

Tampoco se que hora son, pero aun no amanece.

Tampoco se en que momento nos quedamos dormidos.

Solo se que yo estaba tirado en la alfombra de la sala y Thomas en el sofá.

Y las dos botellas de Whiskey casi estaban vacías.

Ahora estoy llevando a Thomas a la habitación. No se bien por que. Solo se que necesitamos dormir en la cama. Y quiero dormir.

Y todo da vueltas. Y las cosas se me olvidan. Como esto: En un momento estaba poniendo a Thomas de pie y ahora ya estoy en la habitación y lo estoy tirando sobre la cama. No se que sucedió en el transcurso de la sala al cuarto. Tampoco es que me importe recordarlo.

-Oye, despierta –sonrío al escuchar mi propia voz.

Que patética. Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar la letra R correctamente.

Lo arrastro como puedo hasta que toma su lugar.

Desabrocho los botones de su camisa y con dificultad se la quito.

También retiro su pantalón, pero no recuerdo como lo hice. Solo se que lo tengo en la mano y lo arrojo sobre el bote de ropa sucia.

Cubro su cuerpo con mantas y paso mi mano sobre su cabello despeinado, apartándolo de su frente.

Por un momento estuve a punto de meterme en la misma cama con el.

-A no –mascullo-. Yo no duermo aquí –Pero si no duermo aquí ¿En donde duermo?-. Pero esta es mi cama –me digo-. A no, ya compramos dos camas.

Si, es cierto, tenemos cada uno nuestra propia cama y la mía está justo detrás de mi.

Quisiera decir que tampoco se como sucede lo siguiente pero es una mentira.

Quisiera decir que simplemente nuestros labios se tocaron, pero recuerdo cada segundo de cómo sucedió.

Su rostro estaba en dirección a mi, la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana me dejaba ver su piel suave. Y entonces caí de rodillas. Lentamente, perdiendo el equilibrio, pero no fue un accidente. Yo quería caer de rodillas.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, su piel era cálida, suave, esponjosa. Se sentía muy bien. Pero el no tenia fuerza. Y yo no quería aplicar fuerza en mi mano. Bueno, si quería hacerlo. Pero no debía hacerlo. Pero tampoco debía acercarme a el. Ni debía recostarme sobre su pecho.

Pero ya tenia mi mejilla sobre el. Justo debajo de su cuello.

Y me levante. Y me acerque poco a poco.

Y ahora podía ver cada poro de su piel.

El estaba borracho, sus parpados estaban pegados. Sus labios estaban hinchados por el alcohol.

Pero nada me importó. Simplemente coloqué mi boca sobre la suya.

Debí quitarla en el instante. Pero no lo hice.

Y me quede allí demasiado tiempo.

Hasta que me cansé.

Y debí irme a mi cama, pero no lo hice.

Me quite la ropa, solo deje mis bóxers.

Y levante la sabana.

Y me metí en la cama con el.

Su cuerpo estaba muy cálido.

No debía tocarlo.

Había un montón de cosas que no debía hacer.

Pero ya había hecho todas.

Quisiera no haber quedado dormido.

Pero lo hice.

Y no supe como o cuando.

* * *

><p>Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.<p>

Me gustaria saber su opinion, la de cada uno de ustedes. Me gustaria saber que opinan de la historia hasta ahora, de los personajes, de la trama.

Me gustaria leerlos yo tambien!

Espero poder contar con sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, lamento mucho mucho la tardanza, juraba que ya habia publicado este capitulo hace una semana, pero supongo que no se publicó, espero lo disfruten :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thomas POV.<strong>

Despierto por que mi teléfono celular comienza a sonar justo debajo de mi almohada.

Trato de despejarme un poco antes de responder.

-¿Diga?

-Thomas, soy Scarlet –me dice una voz femenina del otro lado. Al instante recobro la compostura-. Mi papá quiere recordarte de mi fiesta hoy, es a las ocho de la noche en mi casa, te voy a mandar la dirección en un texto.

-Por supuesto, allí estaré –aseguro.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos allí.

Y cuelga.

ME quedo con el teléfono en la mano y mirando hacia el techo durante un largo rato.

Lo que amo del Whiskey es que no te deja resaca.

Bueno, a excepción de esta pestilencia a alcohol podrido.

Tomo una ducha, Newt no está en la habitación y no voy a salir hasta que esté completamente presentable.

Cuando quedo listo conecto mi teléfono a la luz y salgo.

En la cocina se escucha la plática de Newt con alguien.

Es Teresa.

-Buenos días –los saludo.

-Buenos días –dice Newt, de espaldas a mi, parado frente a la cafetera.

-Hola, Thomas –saluda Teresa.

-¿Café? –Newt tiene una taza con el y una para mi.

Extiendo mi mano y la tomo, después ocupo el lugar en la mesa junto a teresa.

-¿Igual de ebrio que Newt? –inquiere esta.

-Amanecí bien –admito-. Pero lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me estaba quedando dormido en la alfombra.

Sueltan una risita.

Antes de que alguno hablara suena una alerta de celular.

-¿es el tuyo? –pregunta Newt.

-Creo que si –respondo.

Bajo de la silla y voy hasta la habitación para tomar el teléfono.

Leo la pantalla y tengo un mensaje de texto pendiente por leer.

Regreso a la cocina mientras lo leo.

"Bales Green, #63. Es de etiqueta –Scarlet"

-¿Saben donde es Bales Green? –les pregunto.

-Creo que está hacia el sur, es una zona de jardines y casas –responde Teresa.

-Tengo una fiesta allí, creo que te lo había mencionado –digo para Newt-. Me gustaría que ambos fueran.

-¿A Bales Green? –Teresa deja la taza sobre la mesa-. Yo me apunto. Aunque Newt no vaya.

-Si, lo recuerdo –dice Newt-. No se si mencioné que tengo que cuidar a la hermana de Brenda… Lo siento.

-¿Cuidar a la hermana de Brenda? –Repite Teresa-. ¿No tiene como… diecisiete años?

Newt se encoge de hombros.

-Llévala –le digo-. Tienes que ir, Newt. Por favor. Es importante.

Lo piensa un momento.

-Está bien, la llamaré. ¿A que hora?

-Ocho de la noche –respondo.

-Bien.

-¿Qué es Etiqueta? –pregunto después de leer el mensaje de Scarlet un par de veces mas.

-¿Cómo etiqueta? –inquiere Teresa.

-Dice "es de etiqueta" –explico.

Teresa se ríe entre dientes.

-Quiere decir que debes ir en traje y las mujeres en vestido largo.

Esbozo una O con mis labios.

-Creo que necesito un traje –admito.

-¿Por qué no vamos? –Dice Newt-. Necesito una corbata.

-Y yo maquillaje –añade Teresa, entusiasmada.

Antes de ir de compras llegamos a Dubai.

Reviso que todo esté correctamente y que no se necesite nada mientras Newt y Teresa se toman el segundo café de la mañana y unos pancakes.

William había avisado que llegaría tarde, así que me quedo por ahí hasta que el llega.

Después de eso vamos a un centro comercial y Teresa me ayuda a elegir un buen traje.

A las Cinco de la tarde vamos a dejar a Tere a su casa para que pueda arreglarse, no entiendo aun como puede "tener prisa" si faltan tres horas para la fiesta.

De igual forma, Ross, la hermana menor de Brenda, se había quejado de "como le avisaban que iba a ir a una fiesta unas horas antes de que fuera" y aun faltaba mas de medio día. Nunca voy a entender a las mujeres.

Cuando Newt y yo llegamos a la casa todavía nos ponemos a mirar la televisión y faltando una hora para las ocho nos comenzamos a arreglar.

Estamos listos tan rápido como podemos.

Primero pasamos por Ross y después por Teresa.

Ross es una chica de 17 años que aparenta 25. Su cabello es obscuro y largo, en estéticas ondas y el maquillaje que usa es profundo, resaltando sus ojos obscuros. Su vestido es escotado y resalta su figura, tiene una apertura en la pierna que la hace mostrar más piel que la que debería.

Por el contrario, Teresa viene muy natural, su maquillaje apenas es visible y su vestido es sencillo, pero ella se ve hermosa.

Newt sabe como llegar así que lo dejo a el conducir.

Ni teresa ni la chica conversan entre si, Teresa lo hace conmigo y Ross con Newt.

Presto atención cuando Newt dice "es aquí" y aprecio el lugar.

Está obscuro, pero la iluminación deja ver casi cada detalle.

En primer lugar hay un gran jardín de césped perfecto y una fuente, un camino que te lleva hasta la elegante casa y un par de hombres frente a la puerta.

Bajamos del coche y Newt entrega las llaves del carro.

-Thomas Farell –le digo al guardia.

-Bienvenidos –nos dice después de revisar en la lista.

Antes da una orden y una mujer se acerca para recibirnos.

-Buenas noches, los estábamos esperando.

La mujer camina y nosotros la seguimos.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo de la casa, es elegante y muy detallada.

Al final hay una puerta, y detrás de esta otro jardín, pero adornado con luces y mesas y personas elegantes por todos lados.

-El banquete se sirve en una hora y la barra se encuentra a nuestra derecha, pasen una agradable noche.

-Gracias –decimos todos.

Me tomo un minuto para apreciar el lugar.

La mayoría de los invitados son gente adulta, de hecho, no puedo distinguir a ningún joven aquí.

-Estuvo muy bien que no haya comprado un regalo, me hubiera visto idiota entrando con la bolsita colorida y con moños, ¿Verdad? –mascullo divertido.

-Thomas, no mencionaste que era una fiesta de S.B. Smith –me reclama Teresa, anonadada.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto.

Antes de que pueda responder, Fred llega a nosotros.

-Thomas, bienvenido.

-Gracias, tu casa es hermosa –respondo.

-Le doy el crédito a mi esposa.

La mujer a su lado se encoge de hombros, está sonriendo y tiene una copa de algún tipo de vino en sus manos.

-Fred, señora Smith, ellos son como mi familia –presento a los chicos junto a mi-. Newt, Teresa y Ross.

-Bienvenidos, chicos –dice la mujer-. Scarlet y Bianca deben estar con sus amigos por algún lado, haremos que se reúnan con ustedes en un momento.

-Gracias –asiento, no se si debo decirle que no lo haga o que, me limito a dejar que las cosas pasen sin que yo intervenga.

Después de una breve charla con Fred nos dirigen a nuestra mesa.

Tenemos un lugar para nosotros solos, así que se sienten libres de hablar, aunque no parecen estar demasiado cómodos.

-Scarlet y Bianca Smith –continúa Teresa como si nunca la hubieran interrumpido-. Por Dios, toda la cuidad las conoce.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, bueno, quizá no en persona, como es mi caso, pero todos hemos escuchado de ellas.

-¿Y eso por que?

-Por las fiestas –responde Ross.

-Hacen las mejores fiestas de la ciudad, llevan por lo menos cinco años haciéndolas y son grandiosas. Todos hemos estado en una, por lo menos.

-¿Son privadas o algo así?

-En lo absoluto, bueno, la mayoría no. Venden las entradas, a veces se pasan un poco con el precio, pero la verdad es que vale la pena.

-En la fiesta de verano de este año estuvo Paris Hilton –interviene Ross-. Sabíamos por las noticias que estaba en la ciudad, pero verla aparecer a la misma fiesta donde yo estaba fue increíble –enfatiza la ultima palabra.

-Deben de tener mucho dinero… -comienzo a decir.

-No es necesario –me interrumpe Teresa-. Es un negocio, solo necesitan tener la popularidad, y créeme, ellas lo lograron. Venden sus pases, a veces es barra libre, a veces venden las bebidas, y sacan ganancia. Suficiente para hacer la próxima fiesta, y así se va, es una cadena. Las de Halloween son toda una tradición, y son las mejores de la temporada.

La platica es interrumpida por el banquete, las chicas hacen algunos comentarios y parece ser que es la primera vez que mantienen una conversación, algo así murmuro Newt en mi oído.

Después de cenar Scarlet viene a nuestra mesa, nos saluda a todos y nos invita a su "fiesta de verdad".

Ross le preguntó si todavía podía comprar boletos y Scarlet respondió que no los necesitaba, que nos daría los pases ella personalmente.

Una vez finalizado el banquete, después del tercer brindis de la noche, Scarlet nos dice:

-Vengan, aun puedo salvarlos de morir de aburrimiento.

Y la seguimos.

Del otro lado de la casa hay una alberca, y aquí se reúnen todos los jóvenes que no estaban en el otro lugar.

Todos vestidos elegantes, y con cigarrillos y bebidas.

-Voy a buscar algo para tomar –dice Ross apresurada.

-Ross, venimos con Thomas –la amenaza Newt.

-Lo se, tranquilo –guiña un ojo y se adelanta.

Bianca viene a saludarnos, solo está vestida con un traje de baño y detrás de ella viene una mujer con una charola de bebidas.

-Papá dijo que no podíamos usar la alberca, pero a esta hora ya a nadie le importa –nos dice. La mujer nos entrega un vaso a cada uno-. Pueden pedirles lo que quieran, solo tenemos este servicio dos veces al año, en la fiesta de Scarlet y en la mía, así que aprovéchenlo.

Guiña su ojo y se lanza a la alberca.

Podría decir que es divertido estar aquí, pero la verdad es que tanto Newt como yo nos sentimos ligeramente incómodos puesto que no conocemos a nadie, y no fuimos invitados como todos estos jóvenes amigos de las chicas, sino que soy el socio de su padre.

Llevamos esta fiesta hacia nuestra casa, bueno a la casa de Newt, pero antes pasamos a dejar a Ross, quien va un poco ebria.

-Cuando le cuente a mis amigos que estuve en esta fiesta no me van a creer. Lo bueno que tengo todo en mi IPhone –había dicho cuando subimos al coche para retirarnos.

-Ahora que mencionas la escuela, ¿No acaban de presentar los exámenes para las Universidades? –le pregunta Newt cuando pone el coche en la carretera rumbo a casa.

-Si, presenté para Yale –responde esta.

-¿Yale? –Inquiere Teresa-. Vas alto, eh.

-Si, bueno, me dije "Yale o nada" supongo que sino acredito estaré arruinada.

-Puedes quedarte aquí y estudiar con nosotros –le dice Newt.

-Neh, prefiero morir antes que hacer la universidad aquí.

La habíamos dejado en casa a la 1:30am, antes habíamos hecho que bebiera café y casi un litro de agua, Teresa decía que no era la primera vez que la chica llegaba borracha a casa, pero Newt quería mantenerse bien con sus padres.

En casa los tres disfrutamos bebiendo una botella de Whiskey y preparamos la habitación para que Teresa duerma allí y nosotros en la sala.

Estoy demasiado borracho como para pensar en mis acciones.

Así que cuando me encuentro besando a Teresa y dejándola llegar casi sin ropa a su cama ni siquiera me preocupa.

Por la mañana el dolor de cabeza y la resequedad en todo mi cuerpo me obligan a quedarme recostado.

Me levanto hasta que escucho ruidos en la cocina.

-¿Café? –pregunta Newt.

-Necesito una ducha –le digo sin humor y con cada célula palpitando de calor.

Me baño lo más lento que puedo, dejando que el agua fría despierte mis músculos.

Después de ponerme ropa cómoda voy a la cocina donde se encuentra Newt con dos tazas de café.

-¿Y Teresa? –le pregunto sentándome en la silla frente a el.

-Se fue temprano, desperté y no estaba.

Asiento y bebo de la taza.

-Ustedes… ustedes dos estuvieron bastante… cariñosos anoche.

-¿Si? –pregunto, sin tener idea de lo que habla.

-Si, por un momento creí que le ibas a quitar la virginidad en mi cama.

-¿Estas jugando? –pregunto seriamente.

-En lo absoluto –responde, con una sonrisa.

-Oh Dios –al momento de forzar mi cerebro a recordar lo que sucedió tengo esas imágenes borrosas en mi mente-. ¡¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera?!

-¿Querías que lo parara?

-¡No lo se! ¡Pero estábamos ebrios!

-Si, esas cosas pasan, cambiando de tema, ¿Quieres almorzar algo?

-Si, muero de hambre, necesito algo con mucha grasa.

-Bien, pues, cocinaré algo entonces.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer a Dubai? –sugiero.

-Por mi estaría bien.

-Bien, sirve que doy una vuelta.

Termino el café y regreso a la habitación a ponerme zapatos.

Los próximos días pasan demasiado rápido, la "Fiesta real" de las hijas de Fred me deja fascinado. La cantidad de jóvenes es increíble y la temática "Hollywood" les queda a la perfección a ambas. Acepto todas las sugerencias de las chicas para nuestro nuevo Night Club y las dejo intervenir en los planes, aunque Fred no esté totalmente de acuerdo. Pero, de todas formas, ellas son el tipo de jóvenes que tendremos de clientes, así que saben muy bien lo que se necesita.

Mi vida se convirtió en un torbellino, es cierto que Dubai se maneja solo, pero con el transcurso del tiempo Fred va poniendo mas responsabilidades sobre mi, lo cual agradezco, pero las cuentas, pagos, rentas, sueldos y todo eso me mantienen ocupado, además de que estoy tratando de tener una "vida social" por consejo de Scarlet y Bianca.

"Mi padre es demasiado viejo para eso, pero tu necesitas mezclarte en la sociedad para antes de que abras el Night Club" habían dicho.

Y bueno, mantenía esa relación extraña con Teresa, ninguno de los dos estábamos comprometidos en esto, pero siempre terminábamos besándonos.

A diferencia de esta, a mí si me cae bien Brenda y sus amigos, es cierto que son otro tipo de personalidades, pero son agradables y entiendo porque Newt les tiene aprecio.

Lo que más me emociona es poder haber hecho este vinculo con los empleados del café, me fascina que me tengan confianza y que me hayan hecho parte de ellos.

-Thomas –me llama Newt por teléfono-. No se te olvide ir por Ross.

-Lo tengo –le aseguro.

-Bien, nos vemos en la tarde –dice.

En cuanto cuelga verifico la hora, faltan treinta minutos para que me marche del café.

Me apresuro en terminar el pedido que estoy haciendo y regreso a la oficina para tomar mis cosas y cambiarme de ropa.

La familia de Ross salió hace una semana y ella esta sola en su casa, Newt se encarga de llevarla a su trabajo por las tardes, pero hoy tiene que quedarse en la escuela, así que la llevare yo.

Desde hace un par de semanas Newt se ha comportado raro conmigo, casi no hablamos, se pasa las tardes en la escuela y las pocas platicas que tenemos son muy cortantes. Eh llegado al grado de pensar en cambiarme de departamento, quizá Newt necesita su espacio y no sabe como pedírmelo. De todas formas, siempre que necesite un favor, lo haré, le debo demasiado.

También debo agregar un poco de carga y presión por mi anterior trabajo, había estado medio tiempo en un despacho contable, como auxiliar, mas que nada para familiarizarme con los impuestos y las declaraciones, y hace menos de un día había recibido una llamada donde era "amablemente" despedido.

En fin, la vida sigue, y tengo mas cosas de las que agradecer que de las cuales quejarme.

Toma las llaves del coche y salgo hacia el estacionamiento.

Compré mi carro hace poco mas de tres meses, solo para tener algo en que moverme, y ahora que tengo mas dinero ahorrado, compraré un modelo mejor y venderé este.

No es que sea feo o demasiado viejo, de hecho me gusta, es solo que eh visto un Corvette rojo que ha tomado mi corazón.

Se como llegar fácilmente a la casa de Brenda, así que aun me tomo unos minutos para poner gasolina y comprar un Red Bull en la tienda.

Estaciono mi coche frente a la casa y bajo para llamar al timbre.

Toco un par de veces pero nadie sale.

Espero durante cinco minutos antes de llamar otra vez. Se que es una chica, pero un poco de presión no hará daño.

No escucho ni un solo ruido del interior, así que me inclino en la puerta.

Doy un par de golpes y espero.

Nada.

Giro la perilla y la puerta se abre.

Entro lentamente, lo primero que veo son el montón de cartas cerradas tiradas en el suelo, el cartero ha de haber pasado hoy y Ross aun no las recoge.

Tomo los papeles en mis manos y grito su nombre.

-Estoy aquí abajo –digo en dirección a las escaleras.

Se escuchan ruidos en el segundo piso y me siento sobre una mesita para esperarla.

Cuando coloco las cartas sobre la mesa me llama la atención la que esta encima del bonche.

Después del nombre de Ross está el escudo de Yale University.

Sin poder resistir la tentación abro el sobre, se que está mal, pero Ross no es de las que se molestan por eso.

Después de un gran párrafo de letras pequeñas y expresivas se encuentra la línea de aceptación.

Ross está dentro de Yale.

Escucho pasos en las escaleras y coloco la carta detrás mío.

Esperaba encontrarme con una Ross arreglada, ya que es modelo en una compañía de modas local, pero aun sigue en ropa para dormir y despeinada.

-¿Ross? –la llamo cuando sus ojos me miran desenfocados-. ¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

-No tengo ganas –responde con una voz ronca.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto, preocupado.

Niega con su cabeza.

-Ya no tengo ganas de nada –suelta, bajando la mirada-. Estoy harta.

-Oye –sujeto su barbilla y la elevo-. Tengo algo que te emocionará -sonrío ampliamente y acaricio su mejilla, animándola-. Te aceptaron en Yale.

Sus ojos estudian mi expresión y sus labios se abren ligeramente.

-¿Qué? –pregunta, sin ánimos aun.

-Fuiste aceptada en Yale –repito, emocionado-. ¡Felicidades!

Le entrego la carta y la toma con sus manos temblorosas.

Su expresión cambia totalmente y veo por fin un poco de emoción en su rostro desde que llegue.

-Felicidades –repito.

Me mira y una pequeña sonrisa se coloca en sus labios, pero desaparece rápidamente.

-Acabo de tomar un frasco de pastillas Clonazepan –suelta ligeramente horrorizada y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

No se exactamente que es Clonazepan, pero su expresión y esa declaración en ese momento, añadiendo que cualquier pastilla que se tome en exceso puede matarte, hace que se me valla la sangre del cuerpo.

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto, pero no espero respuesta.

La tomo del brazo y corremos rápidamente hacia la cocina.

-Vomita –ordeno.

Ni siquiera batallo para que me obedezca.

Ella sola se provoca el vomito.

Consigo un bote con agua, una toalla y una bolsa de plástico.

-No puedo mas –dice temblando bruscamente y con su rostro pálido.

-Vamos –la sujeto con fuerza y la conduzco a la salida.

-Toma esto, trata de vomitar lo más que puedas.

En cuanto la dejo en el coche su cuerpo parece demasiado pesado y su expresión es nula.

-No cierres los ojos –le ordeno.

Arranco el coche lo más rápido que puedo.

-¿Cuánto tomaste? –le pregunto.

-No se, el frasco estaba casi lleno –responde débilmente.

Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero sonaré molesto. Estoy molesto. Y nervioso, muy nervioso.

-Repíteme el nombre –ordeno.

-Clonazepan, son para dormir.

-Oye –la llamo-. Intenta seguir vomitando.

Niega.

-No puedo.

-No cierres los ojos, mantenlos abiertos. Por favor.

Me concentro en conducir lo más de prisa que pueda, el hospital no está nada cerca y el trafico no ayuda. Pero me importan poco todas las señales, incluso eh pasado por lo menos tres semáforos rojos.

-Oye, no cierres los ojos –repito en cuanto la miro cabecear.

Siento un hueco en mi estomago. Se ve tan débil, se ve como si su cuerpo ya no tuviera vida.

Sigue respirando, Ross, puedes hacerlo.

De pronto un par de luces rojas y azules brillan en mi retrovisor.

-Mierda –exclamo casi en un grito.

Ross se gira para mirarme, pero apenas tiene fuerza para sostener su cabeza.

Bien, esto no es malo, no es malo Thomas, es una autoridad, debe ayudarte.

Me orillo en la carretera y espero hasta que el oficial llega a la ventanilla.

-Licencia y seguro –ordena el hombre-. Y baje del coche. Debería arrestarlo por conducir así.

-Oficial, es una emergencia –le digo, nervioso-. Mi amiga acaba de tomarse un frasco de pastillas, no podía detenerme, tengo que llegar al hospital.

El hombre se inclina en la ventana.

-Abra la otra puerta- ordena.

Bajo del coche y camino hasta el oficial, quien esta abriendo la puerta del copiloto, donde va Ross.

-Señorita, puede escucharme –pregunta.

Ross asiente.

-¿Qué tomaste?

-Clonazepan –responde.

El oficial coloca su mano en la frente de Ross y se retira rápidamente.

-Suba al coche- ordena-. Y sígame lo más de prisa que pueda.

Hago lo que me dice.

Antes de arrancar el motor palmeo el rostro de Ross y ella trata de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Vas a estar bien –aseguro.

Sigo la patrulla, no vamos tan rápido a como yo venia conduciendo, pero por lo menos el trafico se aparta para que pasemos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital ya hay un equipo medico esperándonos.

-¿Qué edad tiene? –me pregunta la enfermera en cuanto bajo del coche.

-No se, diecisiete –respondo nervioso.

-¿Qué tomó?

-Clonazepan –repito de nuevo-. Un frasco, no se cuantas tenga.

Prácticamente estamos corriendo por el pasillo mientras me interroga.

Ross va en una camilla junto con otros médicos.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo las tomó?

-No lo se, pero hace como quince minutos la vi y la hice vomitar.

-Tiene que pasar a registrarse –me dice.

-Pero Ross tiene que…

-Lo siento señor, no puede pasar de aquí –me dice.

Asiento.

Tengo las manos heladas.

Lo primero que hago es ir a la recepción.

El procedimiento de registro es fácil y no tardo nada para poder sentarme en la sala de espera.

-Newt –Recuerdo y comienzo a marcarle instantáneamente.

-¿Thomas? –responde al segundo timbre.

-Newt –mascullo.

-¿Qué pasa? –la alarma se notaba fácilmente en mi voz.

-Es Ross –aclaro mi garganta-. Estamos en el hospital. Intentó Suicidarse.

El silencio siguiente es un tanto aterrador.

-Voy para allá. ¿En donde estas?

Le digo el nombre del hospital y se corta la comunicación.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba llega Newt y Raúl, amigo de Brenda.

En cuanto nos encontramos le doy un largo abrazo. No es como si lo necesitara urgentemente, pero me hace sentir mucho mejor.

-¿Qué pasó? –me pregunta alarmado.

-No lo se, cuando llegué por ella había tomado pastillas, la hice vomitar pero se puso muy mal.

-Dios –exclama Raúl-. Tengo que llamar a Brenda.

-No –dice Newt-. Dame cinco minutos.

Sale del lugar y lo veo toparse con una enfermera.

-Aquí trabaja una amiga de la familia –nos explica Newt cuando regresa-. Irá a investigar que pasa, no diremos nada hasta que sepamos que sucede.

Esperamos durante treinta minutos hasta tener respuesta. Los más largos de mi vida.

"Le han hecho un lavado de estomago" nos explica la enfermera "Las siguientes horas son criticas, no saben aun cuantas pastillas fueron absorbidas, y quizá tenga problemas en el hígado ya"

Después de eso Newt llama a Brenda.

Nos sentamos ambos, junto con Raúl, en la sala de espera.

A las ocho de la noche volvemos a tener noticias, al parecer Ross solo sufrirá de algunos problemas en el hígado y riñón por la cantidad de químicos que absorbieron, pero se recuperará si todo sale bien. Aun está delicada, así que no podemos pasar a verla, y, de todas formas, creo que solo pueden entrar familiares. Brenda viene ya en camino.

-Voy a ir a la casa –le digo a Newt-. Necesito tomar un baño y regreso.

-Por supuesto –me dice-. ¿Puedes traer algo de cenar cuando regreses?

-Claro –respondo.

-Hay dinero en el primer cajón de…

-No te preocupes –lo interrumpo.

Palmeo su hombro y salgo del lugar.

El camino de regreso a casa lo hago despacio, con mi cabeza a punto de explotar y sin ánimos, pues después de este largo día lo único que quiero es recibir buenas noticias y poder dormir. Pero dudo mucho que duerma hoy.

Cuando entro al departamento me encuentro con Teresa dentro.

-Hola, pensé que no iban a llegar nunca, ¿Dónde está Newt? –pregunta en cuanto me mira.

Lo primero que hago es ir a la cocina para tomar una pastilla para el dolor.

-Está en el hospital…

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta alarmada antes de que termine de explicar.

-Ross tubo una sobredosis… un… intento de suicidio.

-Oh ¿Y está ella bien?

-Creemos que si, aun no sabemos. Solo vine a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

-Había quedado de ver a Newt aquí, supongo que no se acordó.

-La verdad es que hemos tenido una tarde bastante pesada.

-Si, lo entiendo –sonríe.

Asiento.

-Voy a tomar una ducha.

-Okay –me dice.

Voy al baño y me ducho lo más rápido que puedo, lo único que quiero es regresar al hospital y esperar mas noticias.

Cuando salgo voy a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso con leche.

-Tengo que ir a comprar algo de cenar, Raúl y Newt no han comido nada –le digo a Teresa pasando a su lado.

-Oye –me llama-. ¿Estás bien?

Niego con la cabeza.

Me abraza fuertemente, enredando sus brazos en mi cuerpo.

La sujeto de la cintura y oculto mi rostro en su cabello.

Ross estuvo a punto de morir en mi auto. Si tan solo no hubiera llegado ella ya estaría muerta.

Antes de que Teresa se separe de mi abrazo nuestros labios se juntan, siento tanta presión en mi espalda y mi cuello que el tacto cálido de ella relaja mis músculos.

Doy unos pasos hasta que llegamos al sofá y nos recostamos lentamente.

Acaricio su espalda y enredo mis dedos en su cabello obscuro.

De pronto se escucha la puerta abriéndose y apenas tenemos tiempo para recuperarnos y tomar un poco de aire.

-Newt –masculla Teresa-. Lo siento, no te escuchamos.

-No hay problema –dice este, con seriedad.

-Yo… ya iba para allá –aclaro mi garganta para hablar con claridad-. ¿Todo está bien?

-Si, Raúl se quedo allí, necesitaba una ducha.

-Bien, pues, iré a hacerle compañía para que descanse también.

-Okay.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme, supongo que nos vemos otro día, Newt –dice Teresa.

Este solamente asiente.

Teresa sale por la puerta en silencio y me quedo de pie en el pasillo, mirando al chico rubio de expresión cabizbaja.

-Tienes que irte –Dice firmemente con sus ojos fijos al piso.

-No te entiendo, últimamente no entiendo nada de ti, Newt –la frustración se apoderaba de mi como una descarga eléctrica, rápidamente y con dolor-. No se lo que hice.

-Solo… -sujeta su frente con su mano derecha, apartando un mechón de cabello rubio que caía sobre ella-. Necesito que te vayas.

-¡Me voy a ir! –grité, no me gustaba gritarle, pero simplemente no podía contenerlo-. ¡Pero me vas a decir por que! ¡Ya estoy cansado!

-¡Porque ya no quiero verte! –gritó igual de furioso, pero su rostro blanco ahora se teñía de rojo y sus ojos brillaban. Después del coraje que yo sentía, en el fondo, estaba preocupado, porque nunca lo había visto así. Y no sabía el maldito motivo de su coraje.

-¡Entro a mi casa y te veo acostado en el sofá revolcándote con Teresa!

-¡¿Y?! –alzo la voz como el, frustrado-. ¡No te molestaba antes! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me dejé llevar! ¡No quería que nos encontraras así! ¡Pero esa no es razón, Newt! ¡Algo más te pasa!

Doy un corto paso para poder sujetarlo del hombro, pero lo que iba a ser un agarre terminó siendo un empujón.

Sus ojos se abren como platos, igual de rojos y vidrioso.

-¿¡Cual es la maldita razón!?

-¡Que necesitas tu privacidad!

-¡Esto no es por mi, Newt! ¿¡Que mierda te pasa a ti!? –vuelvo a empujarlo pero ahora con mas fuerza, sediento de respuestas.

La frustración por esta tensa relación con mi mejor amigo, la preocupación por la hermana de Brenda, mi despido en el trabajo, las cuentas del café y ahora sus gritos… todo se juntó y ahora lo estoy desquitando. Es una mala forma, pero ya lo dejé salir, no puedo contenerme ya.

-¿¡Que te está pasando!? –exijo de nuevo.

Coloco mis manos en sus hombros y sin esperármelo las sacude bruscamente con sus brazos. Sus manos sujetan mis muñecas y estalla:

-¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti! –La revelación me deja sin aliento y trato estúpidamente de descubrir si es una broma o no-. ¡Porque verte a ti y a Teresa me ponen frenéticamente inestable! ¡Yo no quise que pasara esto, Thomas! ¡No estoy orgulloso de esto! ¡No quiero estarlo! ¡No quiero sentir esto! –Las lágrimas acumuladas brotan por fin, eso solo hace que mi cuerpo pierda el calor-. ¡Necesito ya no verte! ¡Jamás! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo! ¡No puedo… no puedo erradicar esto si sigo mirándote! ¡Lo siento!

Sus ojos siguen fijos en los míos, traté de hablar, pero mi garganta estaba seca, y la verdad es que no tengo palabras para decir.

Cuando tu mejor amigo te suelta una noticia como esa tu cerebro simplemente no lo procesa.

-Newt yo… -las palabras se traban antes de salir.

-No tienes por que decir nada –retira sus lagrimas bruscamente y me señala la puerta.

Agacho la cabeza, sin poder mirar sus ojos.

Cuando giro el picaporte me volteo lentamente, con mi cuerpo tenso, como en estado de shock.

Newt tiene el rostro entre sus manos.

No se en realidad como transcurren los próximos cinco segundos, pero de pronto ya estoy frente a el. Su mirada es curiosa y confundida. En realidad no me importa.

No me importa que me haya gritado, o que me haya corrido de su casa, o que sus mejillas estén empapadas de lágrimas. No me importa.

Y quisiera decir que lo siguiente tampoco me importa, pero es una vil mentira.

No lo esperaba, ni el ni yo. Y yo fui quien lo hizo. Pero fue más bien como un impulso.

La calidez de sus labios se une a los míos. No puedo decir que fue mágico, o que sentí mariposas, por que no lo sentí. Pero no puedo negar que fue especial. Fue… diferente. No fue como besar a Teresa, tampoco como besar a mi mejor amigo.

No lo se. En estos momentos no puedo coordinar mis pensamientos.

Sus manos tiemblan mientras sujetan mi cadera.

Me separo de el, con esfuerzo, porque mi voluntad se niega a hacerlo. Puedo ver su alma en sus ojos. Puedo ver su interior a través del intenso color de su iris.

¿Puedo describir lo que acaba de suceder? No. No puedo. Tampoco puedo explicarlo.

Aunque, en realidad, no es que busque hacerlo.

Sus manos descansan a sus costados, y el ardor visible en sus ojos solo me hacen querer besarlo de nuevo.

Junto nuestros labios, lo tomo de la cintura y junto nuestros cuerpos.

No se siente como con Teresa, ahora tengo un extraño nudo en el pecho, es una emoción inexplicable.

Cuando sus manos tocan mi cuello y puedo respirar el mismo aire que el, y su tacto se siente mucho mas cálido que antes, no puedo controlar los impulsos humanos dentro de mi, unos impulsos que no habían salido y que no había sentido.

Desabrocho rápidamente los botones de su camiseta y lo recargo contra la pared.

Se separa de mis labios y sus ojos me miran fijamente, sus labios entre abiertos, pero me deja continuar, hasta que he desabrochado todos los botones.

Vuelvo a tomarlo de la cintura, pero ahora por debajo de la camisa, sintiendo su piel caliente y suave entre mis manos.

Sus labios se desapegan una vez más de los míos, pero ahora besan mi mejilla y mi oreja, es el punto más sensible de todo mi cuerpo. Siento esa corriente eléctrica que amenaza con tirarme al suelo, lo sujeto con más fuerza y lo junto más hacia mi cuerpo.

-Vamos a la habitación –murmuro entre un gemido por el placer que causan sus labios en mi cuello.

Se separa de mí, me mira a los ojos y vuelve a unir nuestros labios.

Lo único que deseo es expulsar todo este fuego que me esta carcomiendo internamente.

* * *

><p>¿Quieren que continué?<p>

Esperare a leer sus opiniones para publicar el siguiente capitulo, besos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola, gracias a los que comentan y a los que no, también, por la tardanza en el capitulo anterior les actualizo este en la misma semana, espero les guste!

Nos leemos abajo

*Tengo errores ortográficos, lo siento, pero escribir desde mi tablet es muy complicado, espero lo entiendan y no les afecte demasiado e.e beso

* * *

><p>Newt POV.<p>

Sus manos acarician mi abdomen, he fantaseado con esto tanto tiempo que ahora que sucede no puedo creer que sea verdad. Sus labios son más dulces de lo que imaginé, carnosos y suaves. Puedo sentir su lengua rosando con la mía, su cuerpo entero sobre el mío, robándome el aliento.

Se siente sobre mi pubis, me siento incomodo pues es claro que puede sentir mi erección y eso me avergüenza. Se quita la camisa y regresa a besarme.

Este chico es todo lo que quiero en estos momentos. No tengo cabeza para nada más.

En esta posición puedo sentir su miembro debajo de su pantalón, lo mueve rítmicamente contra el mío, haciendo que todos mis sentidos se intensifiquen.

Entonces su mano baja por mi estomago y sujeta mi entre pierna con fuerza. Un gemido se escapa de mi garganta.

Cuando comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón tengo por lo menos dos segundos libres de sus besos, esos dos segundos sirven para que mi cerebro se ventile.

-Espera, no –le digo, pero sus labios me silencian-. Thomas –mascullo agitado.

Se separa lentamente de mí, colocando sus manos a mis costados para sostener su cuerpo.

-Esto no está bien –le digo.

Se queda mirándome durante mas de un minuto sin decir nada.

-Tienes razón –dice por fin, con voz ronca.

Se levanta de la cama y me quedo sentado, tomando mi camisa con mis manos.

-Oye –lo llamo cuando está a punto de salir-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo se –dice, pero no se gira para mirarme-. Necesito pensar a solas.

Y sale por la puerta.

Thomas POV.

Pensé que iba conduciendo sin sentido hasta que llegué a la puerta de su casa.

No dudo ni un instante en bajarme del coche e ir a llamarla.

-¿Thomas? –Inquiere en cuanto me mira-. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto.

Abre la puerta por completo y me adentro en la casa.

-¿Y tus padres? –le pregunto.

-Han salido a una fiesta, ¿Está todo bien? Pareces muerto…

-Teresa –le digo-. ¿Crees que soy gay?

Se queda mirándome, desconcertada.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Pienso un momento sobre decirle o no, pero necesito hablar con alguien, ella es la segunda persona que me inspira confianza. Necesito que alguien me ayude.

Hay momentos como este en que desearía tener una madre, no recuerdo mucho a la mía, pero me la imagino muy comprensiva, una persona con la que pudiera hablar y me diera respuestas, y me dijera que debo de hacer. Pero no la tengo, esto es todo lo que tengo.

-Creo que lo soy –suelto.

Esboza una sonrisa ligera, pero no llega a sus ojos.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos –me dice.

Caminamos hasta la sala y no se sienta junto a mi, sino en el sofá de enfrente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –me pregunta.

La fulmino con la mirada.

-Teresa, no vine a hablar con un psicólogo, viene a hablar con una amiga. Tienes que comportarte como una amiga, no como una persona comprensiva que quiere estudiar mi mente y obtener respuestas.

-Oye, tranquilo –exclama-. Yo no quiero hacer eso, solo quiero que entiendas que eso que tu crees no es nada malo.

-Acabo de confesarte que creo ser gay.

-¿Crees que eres gay? Dime, ¿Cómo funciona eso, entonces? ¿Cómo puedes creerlo? ¿Estás seguro, o no?

-No. No estoy seguro, bueno, a veces, yo… -comienzo a balbucear-. Nunca lo había pensado. Mira, desde hace tiempo me he fijado en los hombres, ¿Okay? –confieso-. Pero nunca me habían llamado demasiado la atención.

-No entiendo muy bien, Thomas, pero creo saber que es lo que pasa. ¿Has conocido a alguien, cierto?

-Algo así –admito.

-¿Y te sientes atraído hacia el?

-Si. Bien mira, lo conozco desde hace tiempo… siempre… siempre he sentido esta… cosa con el, pero no sabia ciertamente que es lo que era. Hasta hace un momento.

-¿Y que fue lo que paso, entonces?

-Bueno, yo… nosotros… -aclaro mi garganta-. Nos besamos.

Asiente y entrecierra los ojos.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Newt?

Bajo la mirada. No me siento cómodo, en lo absoluto.

No quiero seguir hablando de esto, creo que he dicho lo que tenía que decir.

-La química entre ustedes es visible desde la luna –dice.

Por un momento no se a que se refiere, después creo comprender, aun así le pregunto:

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que ambos derrochan esa química extraña entre ustedes, si no hubiéramos tenido este… rollo últimamente, juraría que están enamorados.

-No hables de amor, no es eso lo que siento. Es solo, bien, mira, no se lo que siento por Newt, y ese en si no es el problema, es solo que me siento atraído hacia un hombre. ¿Okay? Ese es mi punto, creo que soy gay.

-Yo no creo que debas aceptar eso –dice-. Mira, yo veo a la humanidad como otra especie, una especie que busca su propio bienestar, como todas las demás, y con la oportunidad de decidir. Las relaciones entre hombre y mujer son para reproducción, pero eso no te aparta del hecho que te puedes sentir atraído hacia alguien de tu mismo género. Y no tienes por que ser gay. Tampoco tienes por que ser hetero. No eres nada. No somos nada. Somos humanos. Somos una especie con libre albedrio, y las etiquetas las inventó la sociedad.

Entiendo un poco sus palabras, y me parecen perfectas, pero nadie piensa así. Aunque reneguemos de la sociedad, vivimos en ella.

De pronto tenia un deseo nuevo en mi pecho. Quería apagar esto que sentía. Necesitaba apagarlo. Y entonces solo pasó.

Teresa y yo nos estábamos besando. Como nunca nos habíamos besado antes.

Le quite la playera y quite mi ropa.

Y deje que todo pasara.

Deje que mi cabeza se ocupara de otra cosa.

Deje que mi cerebro se distrajera.

Newt POV.

Limpio las lagrimas de mis mejillas con brusquedad.

Es la tercera vez que lloro esta noche.

Mi teléfono timbra y contesto después de aclarar mi garganta.

-¿Newt? –dice Raúl.

-¿Si? –Había olvidado que Ross sigue en el hospital-. Brenda acaba de llegar, sus padres vienen en camino también.

-Okay, en un momento más voy.

Y se corta la línea.

Me levanto del suelo y voy al baño.

En el espejo hay un chico con la cara roja, los ojos brillosos e hinchados y el cabello despeinado. Es el chico más patético que he visto. Soy yo.

Lo odio. Odio a ese reflejo. Odio esos ojos rojos. Odio a ese chico débil. Odio sus sentimientos. Odio lo que tengo dentro. Me odio. Me odio por ser quien soy. No quiero ser yo. No quiero sentir esto. Quiero ser normal. Quiero ser como todas las personas. No quiero sentir esto por nadie.

Lo ultimo que veo en el espejo es a mi mismo escupiéndome.

La saliva se plasma en el reflejo, no en mí. Pero se lo que significa. No soy nada. Me doy asco.

Eso es lo que merezco.

Thomas POV.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –la voz de teresa es sedosa. Demasiado sedosa. No quiero oírla.

-No lo tomes mal –le digo-. Pero no me siento bien.

-Yo tampoco –admite rápidamente.

Estamos recostados en su cama, yo estoy desnudo, únicamente cubriéndome con la sabana de ella.

-Eres increíble –le digo-. Eres preciosa. Pero no fue como debió ser.

-Se a que te refieres –se recarga sobre su codo para mirarme-. Sabes, creo que ambos teníamos demasiado cosas sobre nuestra espalda. Tu con lo de Ross, tus sentimientos, tu trabajo… y bueno, lo mío no es tan grande, pero ahora que terminé con Charles creo que tenía que hacer esto. Lo siento. No estuvo bien.

-¿Tenías novio? –le pregunto sorprendido. Es lo único que logré entender.

-¿No lo había mencionado?

-No –respondo.

-Pues ya no tengo.

-¿Lo has hecho por despecho?

-La verdad si. Algo así –admite-. Pero tu también.

Lo evalúo.

-Tienes razón –acepto-. Entonces, esto queda entre nosotros ¿Verdad?

-Totalmente. Quiero que sepas que fue increíble.

-Lo mismo digo.

La miro y aparto mis ojos de los suyos.

Me siento un asco.

Me levanto de la cama y pongo mi ropa lo más rápido que puedo.

-Oye, Thomas –me llama antes de que salga de la habitación.

-¿Si?

-Arregla las cosas con Newt.

No me giro para mirarla, pero asiento.

-Lo haré –aseguro.

-Okay.

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo.

Bien Thomas, no podías arruinar las cosas aun mas.

Newt POV.

Cuando la puerta de la entrada se abre limpio mis ojos y trato de obtener una expresión normal.

-¿Newt? –escucho su voz desde el pasillo.

-Estoy en la cocina –le digo en voz alta.

Lo escucho entrar, estoy de espaldas a la puerta, preparándome un café, tardando demasiado tiempo en vaciar las cucharadas del grano en la cafetera.

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunta arrastrando una silla para sentarse.

-Por supuesto –respondo. Inhalo profundo y me doy media vuelta.

Su expresión hace que mi corazón se acelere.

Tiene los ojos rojos, el cabello despeinado y las mejillas rosadas.

-Lo siento –dice y su labio inferior tiembla.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto con firmeza. Con demasiada firmeza.

Pero ahora más que coraje, más que atracción, siento preocupación, nunca había esperado ver a un Thomas como este.

-Lo arruiné todo –responde-. Siempre lo hago.

-Oye, fue solo un beso –mascullo-. No fue tan malo. Podemos, podemos seguir como si nada.

-No podemos ignorar lo que sucedió, Newt. ¿Lo harías? Porque yo no.

Bajo la mirada.

-A lo que me refiero es, que ahora sabes la verdad. Me hubiera gustado que no te enteraras, pero ahora lo sabes. Y bueno, esto no tiene por que afectar nuestra amistad.

-Sigues diciendo todo mal –dice, y una sonrisa se extiende en sus labios-. Pero no lo entiendes. Ya está afectado.

-Oye –lo llamo-. No quiero que te vayas.

Eleva su rostro y me mira a los ojos.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y baja la mirada.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme. Pero creo que será lo mejor.

-Oye, lo siento mucho –digo-. No quería hacer que te sintieras incomodo. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. No eres tú. Somos ambos. Siento… siento esto hacia ti. Creo que necesitamos distanciarnos.

Bajo la mirada de nuevo.

Tiene razón, pero no quiero que la tenga.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras –mascullo de nuevo.

Bajo la mirada y el se pone de pie.

Llevo mi vista hasta unirla con la de el.

-Ven acá –dice antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos.

Por un momento mis brazos descansan a mis costados, pero cuando lo asimilo bien, abrazo su cuerpo con fuerza pero tímidamente a la vez.

-Oh Dios, Newt –exclama en mi oído-. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Me encojo de hombros y escondo el rostro en su cuello.

El recarga su mejilla en mi cabeza y nos quedamos de pie un rato allí.

-Lo jodimos todo, ¿Verdad? –digo.

Suelta una risita.

-Si, creo que si –concuerda conmigo. Pero seguimos allí, sin movernos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa, pero yo no tengo ganas de quitarme de su agarre.

Quiero que sus brazos sigan alrededor de mi cuerpo y quiero seguir sujetando su espalda.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital –dice.

Ross. Diablos, si.

-Si, lo había olvidado.

-¿Quieres que vaya? –inquiere.

-Oye, Thomas, quiero que sigamos igual que antes, ¿Está bien? Mientras descubrimos que está pasando y buscamos como resolverlo. Solo… como antes.

-¿Cómo antes cuando? ¿Cuándo éramos amigos? ¿O cuando no me hablabas?

-Cuando éramos amigos –le digo y le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa-. Yo solo… estaba celoso.

-¿De mi?

-De Teresa –admito-. Pero ahora que lo he dicho me siento muy bien conmigo. Tu y ella pueden hacer su vida, te lo juro, solo era una presión mas de mantener este secreto. Ahora todo estará bien.

-Okay, solo quiero que regrese el Newt de antes ¿Okay? Y por Teresa… bueno, no creo que tengamos un buen futuro. Creo que y a ambos lo dejamos claro.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno… cuando Salí no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir, fui a hablar con ella… y le dije.

-¡¿Hiciste que?! –exclamo sorprendido.

-Tranquilo, no le dije nada de ti. Solo le dije que alguien me gustaba, que era un chico, y que me sentía raro conmigo mismo…. Y le dije que eras tú.

-Oh Dios, ¿Y que dijo?

-Dijo que ella lo sospechaba de antes.

-¿Le dijiste que te gusto? –pregunto, por un momento había pasado por alto la revelación.

-Si –admite.

-¿Y es verdad?

-Creo que si.

Asiento. No voy a pensarlo, no voy a darle vueltas a mi cabeza.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a Brenda –digo palmeando su espalda.

Cada uno le quita la alarma a su propio coche, justo después de que las luces se apaguen después de parpadear nos miramos a los ojos. Thomas esboza una sonrisa y me hace una seña para que suba a su coche.

Ya dentro coloca la calefacción y enciende el radio en volumen bajo.

-Comienza a hacer frio –dice.

-No es muy extraño aquí –le digo-. Tenemos pocos meses de calor y muchos de frio.

-No estoy muy acostumbrado a ese clima.

-Pero te vendrá bien, con el frio vienen los clientes.

-Tienes razón –concuerda sonriendo.

En el hospital ya se encuentra Brenda, en cuanto me mira corre para abrazarme y después a Thomas.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunta.

-Yo… llegue a tu casa y toqué el timbre varias veces –comienza el a relatarle-. Nadia abría así que entré, ya dentro escuche ruidos arriba así que me senté a esperarla, y mientras esperaba había unos sobres cerrados, me dio curiosidad el de la Universidad de Yale así que lo leí, después bajó Ross, se veía muy mal ya, como enferma. Algo no andaba bien con ella y le dije que la habían aceptado en Yale, para que se animara… después de leer la carta me dijo que había ingerido esas pastillas. La hice vomitar un par de veces y la traje aquí.

-Dios mío, Ross, les dije a mis padres que no debíamos dejarla sola –se queja Brenda con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ya había tenido… estas cosas antes? –pregunta Thomas cuidadosamente.

-Si, bueno, lo había platicado conmigo, nunca lo había hecho. Ross es muy sensible en su interior.

-Va a estar bien, Branda –trato de animarla.

Ella asiente y da media vuelta para responder una llamada en su celular.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta Thomas.

-Si –respondo simplemente.

Brenda se da media vuelta y me dice:

-Mis padres vienen para acá.

Asiento, no tiene nada más que decir.

-Llámame por cualquier cosa –le digo.

Le hago una seña a Thomas para que me siga, y me mira desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta en cuanto salimos del hospital.

-Es una larga historia –le digo-. Vamos al auto, tengo frio.

El clima está húmedo, no hay agua visible, pero puedo sentir la ligera brisa en mi piel.

Subimos al auto y lo pone en marcha.

-¿Qué fue eso? –insiste.

-Mis padres y los de Brenda tenían problemas antes, cuando mis padres se enteraron que Brenda y yo éramos amigos, claro nosotros ni sabíamos del pasado de nuestros padres, pues investigaron un poco a Brenda –explico-. Bueno, Brenda es todo lo que mis padres no quieren que yo sea. Así que, en lugar de hablar conmigo como personas normales y maduras, hablaron con los padres de ella. La familia de Brenda no es mala, pero no quieren problemas, así que se supone que no nos hablamos.

-Tus padres son muy estrictos, ¿Verdad?

-Demasiado –admito.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato mientras Thomas conduce por las calles atestadas de coches.

-¿Quieres cenar algo? –pregunta.

-Si –respondo-. Tengo demasiada hambre.

-Okay.

Sonríe.

Me quedo mirándolo, la luz exterior ilumina su rostro, un rostro de facciones marcadas, de líneas finas y varoniles.

Es el rostro más hermoso de un hombre que eh visto.

Thomas POV.

Llegamos a la casa poco después de media noche, hoy fue un día tan largo que no logro entender como a penas pasan de las 12am.

-Necesito mi cama –masculla Newt-. Oye, mañana hay un evento en la escuela, había olvidado decírtelo.

-¿Evento? ¿De que? –pregunto mientras abro la puerta de la habitación.

-No es nada, es una premiación para los mejores promedios… es solo que recibiré un premio y me gustaría que fueras. Mis padres no podrán.

-¿De verdad? Oye, allí estaré –aseguro.

-Gracias, no es algo muy grande –se encoge de hombros.

-Allí estaré, hombre.

-Okay –sonríe.

Ambos nos duchamos, por separado, por supuesto, y nos metemos en la cama.

Pasan varios minutos hasta que el habla por fin:

-Es de traje –dice.

-Pensaba irme en short y resaque.

-Te verás bien de todas formas.

Me doy media vuelta y me quedo mirando a sus ojos directamente.

-¿Y si dormimos juntos? –pregunto en un susurro.

Esboza una hermosa sonrisa y cierra sus ojos.

-No lo creo, campeón –me dice.

Me sonríe de nuevo y se da media vuelta.

Me quedo mirando su nuca uno minutos.

Sonrío y me recuesto sobre la espalda, mirando directamente al techo.

Esto que está pasándome no tiene sentido.

Pero que va, nada tiene sentido en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo.

O quizá solo tenia que encontrárselo.

Y quizá ya lo encontré.

* * *

><p>Yo se que quieren que continúe, o quizá no jaja Solo les pido que me dejen su comentario, para saber si les gusta, si no les gusta o que opinan, gracias y nos leemos pronto.<p>

Besos :)


	6. Chapter 6

Solo debo darles las gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a los que han seguido la historia desde el principio y a quienes no comentan, y gracias a los que han leido mis otras historias.

no los interrumpo mas, disfruten el capitulo

* * *

><p>Thomas POV.<p>

Cuando el nombre de Newt suena en voz del maestro de ceremonias me pongo de pie y aplaudo, un puñado de gente también se pone de pie y le gritan. Supongo que son sus amigos.

Me siento muy extraño sentado aquí, rodeado de alumnos de Universidad y familiares de estos. Como Newt lo había dicho, todos vienen de manera elegante, los hombres con traje y las mujeres con vestidos o faldas.

Miro al chico darle gracias a todas las autoridades y después baja del escenario, y nombran a otra persona y el proceso de aplausos y gritos se repite.

Entre la multitud no puedo distinguir muy bien a Newt, solo se que está sentado a varias filas rumbo al oriente.

La ceremonia se termina y mientras la multitud se diluye yo espero de pie hasta localizarlo.

Está a dos pasillos de mi, junto con un grupo de jóvenes.

Me acerco a el y cuando estoy a pocos metros enfoca sus ojos en mi.

Se separa del grupo y camina hacia donde estoy, ligeramente ruborizado.

-Felicidades –digo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca.

-Gracias –responde.

Le doy un rápido abrazo y nos separamos igual de rápido, yo estoy ligeramente incomodo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? Para celebrar… -le digo.

-Newt –una chica se acerca a el y lo toma del brazo, después me mira y le suelta-. Vamos a ir a comer, ¿Vienes?

-Lo siento –dice este, sin separar los ojos de mi-. Eh hecho planes con Thomas, pero nos vemos mañana.

-Okay –dice la chica, mirándome y sonriendo, regresa con el grupo de jóvenes al fondo.

-Ve con ellos –le digo una vez que quedamos solos-. Podemos ir a cenar nosotros.

-O podemos ir a comer y cenar –sugiere-. Yo pago la comida y tú la cena.

Sonrío.

-Me parece bien –acepto-. Pero yo pago ambas, celebraremos ese tercer lugar en aprovechamiento, eh.

-Mas te vale que aceptes que yo pague la comida, hoy toca una banda en un restaurant por la noche, y es bastante caro. Quiero ir allí.

Esbozo una sonrisa más amplia y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

-Okay –acepto-. Te toca pagar la comida.

Vamos a comer a un Hooters, porque las langostas de ese lugar son deliciosas, después regresamos a la casa y descansamos toda la tarde, Newt recibe noticias de Ross, ella está bien, pero tiene que seguir en el hospital. Yo tengo que ir un rato a Dubai porque están los técnicos de la luz esperando para el Night Club.

Solo tengo que abrir el lugar y confirmo que no les falte nada y regreso a la casa, antes le eh dejado las llaves del lugar a Will.

Esperamos hasta que sean las nueve de la noche para ir a cenar. El restaurant es un lugar pequeño, pero elegante, hay arboles secos dentro, por todo el lugar, adornados con luces elegantes color blanco/violeta.

Cenamos con Champagne, como personas adultas y maduras, me siento muy bien pretendiéndolo y siendo tratado como adulto por los empleados.

Regresamos a casa y nos sentamos en la sala a conversar, con la botella de Whiskey en medio de la mesa.

-En unas semanas abriremos el Night Club –le digo bebiendo de mi vaso-. Ya tenemos casi todo listo.

-Ya se habla del lugar en la universidad –me dice-. Estas organizando una buena apertura, eh.

-Si, bueno, las chicas de Fred se están encargando de eso.

-Esperamos tener un buen lugar nosotros.

-Ya lo veras- guiño el ojo-. Es una sorpresa.

El local está quedando fascinante, Scarlet y Bianca dicen que no hay nada como eso en la ciudad.

Es de dos pisos, pero la segunda planta está únicamente en el contorno del lugar, no hay pista para bailar allá, solo habrá mesas y sofás. Para quienes quieren tener un rato mas tranquilo. También hay una pequeña barra independiente, para que los clientes no tengan que bajar a comprar las bebidas.

La cabina del DJ está en el extremo opuesto de la entrada, y justo en medio, entre la puerta y el DJ, en la pared izquierda, se encuentra la barra.

Aun faltan todas las luces, pero la idea está quedando magnifica. Necesito verlo funcionando ya.

Fred tenía ya varios nombres para el Night Club, pero ahora, a como lo veíamos, no parecía ser apto para ninguno de esos nombres, así que contratamos a un especialista. También para que hiciera el logo y los diseños interiores.

Al final el Night Club es nombrado Ministry of Sound.

Me fascina.

-Voy a preparar algo de cenar –dice, y se pone de pie.

-¿De cenar? Newt cenamos hace tres horas.

-Si, y ya nos bebimos media botella de Whiskey, necesito comida.

Niego con la cabeza, divertido, y lo sigo a la cocina.

Preparamos emparedados y nos sentamos en la mesa para comerlos.

No tengo hambre, pero sigo teniendo espacio en mi estomago.

Cuando terminamos lavamos los platos y regresamos a sentarnos en la sala, Newt se está preparando otro vaso con Whiskey y soda cuando me tiro en el mismo sofá que el y me recuesto en sus piernas.

-¡Hey! –se queja elevando su vaso para no derramar el contenido de este.

-Creo que voy a caer rendido en la cama –mascullo-. No aguanto mis piernas.

-Y pensar que todavía me falta una semana de clases –se queja-. Por lo menos mañana tengo libre.

-¿Qué harás mañana? –inquiero.

-Voy a ver a Teresa –responde, el escuchar este nombre hace que mi corazón se acelere, pero no en el buen sentido-. Quedamos para comer. ¿Y tú?

-Trabajar, tengo que estar supervisando el Club todo el día, habrá demasiada gente y William no se da abasto entre el café y el Club.

-Bueno, podemos pasarnos por allí un rato –sugiere-. Y nos muestras el Club.

-Pueden pasarse por allí siempre que quieran, pero el Club nadie lo ve hasta que quede listo.

-No es justo, Scarlet y Bianca si pueden verlo –se queja.

-Lo siento.

Esbozo una sonrisa y elevo mi rostro para mirarlo.

Sus ojos suaves y profundos se fijan en los míos.

Siento esta atracción entre nosotros, yo no puedo apartar la mirada de el, necesito seguir mirándolo. Necesito seguir mirando sus labios, su nariz, su cabello rubio, sus cejas marcadas, necesito ver ese rostro durante mucho tiempo.

Me apoyo ligeramente con mis codos y Newt agacha la cabeza, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

Mi pecho palpita con los golpes de mi corazón y mi respiración se agita más de lo que ya estaba.

Me acerco mas a el y junto nuestros labios, pero no con fuerza, sino con suavidad, apenas nos rosamos y siento cada parte de mi piel palpitando al ritmo de mi corazón. Siento la sangre corriendo por mis venas, siento cada órgano moviéndose y viviendo dentro de mí. Me siento vivo. Y ni siquiera nos estamos besando aun.

Por fin colocamos nuestros labios uno dentro del otro, y siento su lengua rosando el mío. Y hago lo mismo con la mía. Por que nunca eh sentido algo como esto.

Me levanto completamente para sujetar su rostro y comienzo a besarlo con firmeza.

Coloco mi peso completamente sobre el para hacer que se recueste en el sofá, coloca el vaso sobre la mesa y sujeta mi espalda mientras seguimos con nuestros labios unidos.

Coloco mi mano derecha sobre su muslo y lo junto a mi cuerpo, sujetando con fuerza y acariciando su pierna sobre el pantalón de tela ligera.

-Oye –murmura, pero coloco nuestros labios de nuevo juntos.

Me pongo de pie y extiendo mi mano para que me siga.

Junta nuestras palmas y la sensación es más exquisita que la anterior.

Nuestros dedos están entre lazados, me sigue sin reprochar hasta la habitación, y ya dentro me doy media vuelta, coloco mi dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y esboza una hermosa sonrisa.

Bajo mi mano hasta su pecho, su abdomen y su cintura, y vuelvo a besarlo.

Con mucha mas intensidad que antes, nuestros cuerpos están desesperados el uno del otro.

Quito mi camisa y le ayudo a el con la suya. Y junto nuestros cuerpos.

Sentir su torso desnudo contra el mío es maravilloso, y me sorprende como cada sensación es diferente a la anterior, y parece ser más exquisita que antes.

Sin despegar nuestros labios bajo mi mano derecha desde su cuello hasta la pretina de su pantalón y con una agilidad sorprendente incluso para mi, desabrocho su pantalón y este cae hasta el suelo.

Bajo ambas manos, acariciando su espalda, su cintura y las dejo descansar sobre el elástico de su ropa interior. Su respiración está completamente agitada. Y sus manos desesperadas.

Sus dedos nerviosos batallan con mi cinto así que me separo ligeramente de el.

Sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Lo único que quiero es retirar esta prenda y regresar a sus labios.

Dejo caer el pantalón al suelo y con ligeros movimientos de piernas me aparto de el.

Lo sujeto de la cintura con fuerza y trato de unir nuestros cuerpos.

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás y dejo caer nuestros cuerpos en la cama. Nos acomodamos hasta que estamos en una posición cómoda, yo sobre el y sus manos acariciando mi espalda desnuda.

Acaricio su pecho, su brazo, su torso hasta llegar su estomago y coloco allí mi mano. Muevo mis labios entre los suyos y saboreo su aliento suavemente con mi lengua.

Lentamente voy metiendo mis dedos entre su ropa interior, acariciando su delicada piel con mis yemas.

Su mano llega rápidamente a la mía, deteniéndola, entrelazo nuestros dedos y la sujeto sobre su cabeza, besándolo con pasión.

La excitación es demasiada, necesito quitar esta última prenda que nos separa, necesito tenerlo para mí por completo. Necesito unirnos. Lo necesito ahora.

Beso su cuello lentamente haciendo que su cuerpo se tense, bajo por su pecho, saboreando cada centímetro de la piel que tocan mis labios. Desciendo lentamente por su abdomen.

Sus manos sujetan mi cabello y cuando mis dedos toman el elástico de su ropa interior sus dedos tiran de mí.

-Oye –me llama y regreso rápidamente a sus labios.

Se da media vuelta hasta quedar sobre mí y apoya sus manos a mis costados.

-Creo que no estamos llevándolo bien –dice con esfuerzo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se hace bien, entonces? –pregunto agitado, sonriendo.

-No lo se, pero no estoy listo para esto –admite, sonrojándose aun mas.

-Tranquilo –le digo. Sujeto su rostro y lo atraigo al mío.

Le doy un beso suave en los labios y le hago un espacio para que se recueste en la cama.

Nos quedamos allí durante un gran rato. Regulando nuestra respiración.

El frio que se siente ahora es intenso, así que cubrimos nuestros cuerpos con la cobija de la cama y nos quedamos mirando el techo.

-¿Dormimos juntos? –le pregunto en un susurro.

-si –responde igual de bajo.

-Buenas noches, Newt.

-Buenas noches, Thomas –masculla.

Se da media vuelta, dándome la espalda.

Miro los trazos de sus músculos, su cabellera rubia y su piel pálida.

Junto nuestros cuerpos, pasando mi brazo sobre su torso y entrelazando nuestras piernas.

-¿Esto está bien? –pregunto.

-Perfecto –responde.

Le doy un beso en el hombro desnudo y recuesto mi cabeza en la almohada. Esperando a quedar dormido.

Newt POV.

-Lo siento, me levanté tarde –me dice Teresa en cuanto llega y se sienta en la silla frente a mí.

-No hay problema, lamento haber cambiado la hora de nuestra cita –digo.

-Sonabas preocupado, ¿Qué pasa?

Le di vueltas toda la noche. Thomas había estado durmiendo plácidamente, pero yo no pude. No podía dejar de pensar en que me estaba pasando. En como reaccionaria la gente. La única persona con quien puedo hablar es con Teresa. Brenda ahora tiene muchas cargas como para escucharme y en los chicos no puedo confiar aun, ni siquiera en Minho.

Me había levantado temprano para ir a ver a Teresa y almorzar con ella, pues no podía aguantar toda la mañana hasta el medio día para hablar de esto. Thomas se había quedado dormido, por lo cual no le he mirado a la cara desde anoche, y espero que cuando nos miremos de nuevo pueda tener en claro que esta sucediendo en mi vida.

-Bueno, tengo un problema –comienzo.

-¿Sobre Thomas? –pregunta.

Me quedo mirando sus ojos, sus labios se tornan en una sonrisa y asiento riendo entre dientes.

-Si, sobre el –respondo.

-Dime, te escucho –su sonrisa y sus ojos me dicen que ya lo sabe, de todas formas necesito sacarlo.

-Tengo este… esta cosa con el, ¿Sabes? Me siento rato, me siento diferente, y… y hemos tenido algunas cosas entre nosotros y estoy completamente confundido.

-Pensé que no me lo dirías nunca, Newt –dice en cuanto termino-. Mira, Thomas fue a hablar conmigo y me dijo lo mismo. Yo solo tengo algo que decir: Ustedes, o sea, todos somos libres de elegir, no hay nada malo con que te guste el, ni si te gusta una chica, o si a mi me gusta una chica, no hay nada de malo.

Me quedo mirando sus ojos y sonrío.

-Si todo el mundo pensara como tu no tendría por que estar tan confundido.

-Que te valga el mundo.

-No puedo pensar así –admito-. Mis padres, mis amigos… mis padres.

-Si, bueno, primero tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo. ¿Qué te pasa en realidad?

-Bueno… tengo un severo crush con Thomas –confieso.

-¿Crush? –Suelta una risotada-. Oye –vuelve a reír-. Okay, seriedad. Bien pues… ¿Qué mas? ¿Cuál es el problema?

La aniquilo con la mirada durante unos segundos.

-Ese es el problema, Teresa. Por favor, piensa como alguien promedio durante un momento, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Primero que nada, Newt, tienes que ser sincero contigo, ya te lo dije. Si Thomas te gusta, bien, adelante, inténtalo. Habla con el y díselo.

-No puedo solo hacer eso –agacho la mirada-. Se implican muchas cosas. Sabes… creo que tengo que hablar con mis padres.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre que?

-Sobre lo que soy. Tengo que ser sincero con ellos.

-¿Y que les vas a decir?

-Pues que soy gay –respondo casi en un susurro.

-Cuando eres hetero y descubres que eres hetero, no vas con tu familia a decirle que eres hetero, ¿Verdad?

Vuelvo a lanzarle una mirada severa.

-Teresa…

-Bien, bien. Si quieres que te de un consejo que te daría cualquier amiga tuya que aun no acepta que vive en el 2014 entonces bien: Newt, primero tienes que estar seguro, es un paso que no tiene reversa. Si hablas con tus padres, entonces aceptas el cambio total en tu vida.

Suspiro.

-Lo se –concuerdo, aunque se que solo lo ha dicho para complacerme-. Creo que pondré en claro las cosas con Thomas.

-Si, eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Quizá no eres gay, quizá solo te gusta el.

Rio entre dientes.

-Me gusta un chico, y crees que no soy gay.

-Exacto, no lo eres; solo eres un humano decidiendo con libertad. Ahora, comamos algo, muero de hambre.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Oye, no hay problema ¿Verdad? Contigo y Thomas… yo…

-Oh, no, en lo absoluto. Nunca tuvimos nada serio, además eh regresado con Charles.

-¿Charles? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, he… regreso hace un mes, no te había dicho nada por… bueno sabia que te ibas a molestar…

-Teresa ¡Estuvo en la cárcel! –le digo la mas tranquilo que puedo.

-Si, lo se –se encoge de hombros-. Está arrepentido, Newt, y lo quiero.

-Tienes que pensarlo, Teresa. Estuvo seis meses detenido por acoso.

-Si, si. Lo se. En fin, cuando regresó estuvimos saliendo, después terminamos, y… ayer regresamos.

-Solo… solo cuídate.

-Si, lo hare. ¿Podemos comer ahora?

Aunque ella se sienta tan cómoda con todo, yo no lo estoy. No estoy cómodo conmigo, no estoy cómodo con la idea de hablar con mis padres, y no estoy cómodo con ella y Charles.

En fin, tengo que comenzar a arreglar mi vida.

Thomas POV.

-¿Me llamaste? –pregunta Will desde la puerta.

-Si, si, adelante –le digo.

Levanto la mirada del bonche de papeles y le miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquiere sonriendo.

Evalúo su rostro un segundo, algo se ve diferente. Sus ojos azules brillan mas, sus labios se ven del mismo tono rojo de siempre y su cabello obscuro… su cabello, claro.

-¿Nuevo corte? –le pregunto sonriendo.

-Oh, si, ya me había cansado del cabello largo –responde esbozando una sonrisa.

Antes llevaba su cabello negro en rizos largos, ahora se lo ha cortado en un estilo moderno y estético, y hace que sus ojos y su rostro marcado resalte mucho más.

-Bien, oye, mira, necesito que me ayudes a acomodar esto.

-Claro –se acerca al escritorio.

Me pongo de pie y camino hasta ponerme a su lado.

-Mira, hay que acomodar estos papeles en cinco bonches, aquí en la esquina hay números, todos los papeles que tengan el numero cinco van juntos, el dos con el dos, el tres con el tres y el cuatro con el cuatro. No es difícil, solo que tengo que irme.

-Claro no hay problema –acepta sonriendo.

Me quedo mirando en cuanto sus manos comienzan a trabajar.

-bien, solo que van… de esta forma –sujeto su mano y le doy la vuelta al papel, haciendo que sus dedos doblen la esquina en donde se lee el numero.

-Okay –susurra y gira su rostro para mirarme.

Le miro un momento, sus ojos son tan espesos que no puedo escapar de ellos.

En un momento lo miraba a los ojos y en otro momento sus labios están junto a los míos.

Mueve sus boca de manera que hace que la mía se mueva, pero cinco segundos después me separo de el.

-Lo siento –dice instantáneamente.

-Oye, yo…

-Lo siento, señor, de verdad. Lo lamento, lo he malinterpretado, yo…

-Oye, oye –le llamo, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro-. Tranquilo, no hay problema. No es gran cosa.

-Dios, señor, lo lamento –baja su mirada.

-Will –le obligo a mirarme a los ojos-. Hace como seis meses que me llamas Thomas, y me gusta más mi nombre, ¿Okay? No hay problema.

-Lo siento. Yo solo he…

-Que no hay problema, hombre –insisto, pero si que hay problema.

-Es solo que… me siento muy atraído hacia usted.

-Háblame de tu –insisto de nuevo-. Oye, me siento honrado, eres un chico muy guapo, pero eres mi empleado y no es bien visto esto, ¿Okay? Además, tengo novio –miento.

-Si, lo entiendo, yo… lo siento.

-No hay problema. Ahora, tengo que irme, cuando termines con eso lo colocas en sobres separados.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que quieras –digo.

-¿Quién es tu novio?

-Newt –miento de nuevo. Pero fue tan instantáneo que hasta yo mismo lo creo.

-Okay. Lo siento.

-Todo bien –le animo sonriendo.

Asiente y fija sus ojos en los papeles.

Salgo de la oficina y cierro la puerta, dejando caer mi espalda sobre ella.

Entierro el rostro en las manos.

Mierda, como si no tuviera ya todo complicado.

Inhalo, exhalo y salgo del lugar.

Tomo el camino regreso a casa, no tengo cabeza para pensar en lo que acaba de suceder con Will, así que me obligo a olvidarlo.

Mi corazón se acelera ligeramente cuando miro el coche de Newt estacionado frente al edificio.

Subo hasta nuestro departamento y abro la puerta lentamente.

Newt está en la mesa de la sala con un montón de papeles sobre ella.

-Hola –saludo.

-Hey –me dice sonriendo.

Voy a sentarme en el sofá frente a el y enciendo la televisión.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto.

-Tarea, estoy en finales.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No ahora –responde-. Pero si me ayudarás con los proyectos, eh.

-Por supuesto, tu solo dime que hacer.

Asiente y comienza a escribir en su cuaderno.

-No estabas en la mañana –le digo casualmente, sin apartar mis ojos de la televisión a quien no le presto atención.

-Si, había quedado con Teresa para almorzar, te veías cansado, no quise despertarte –responde de la misma manera que yo he preguntado.

No creo que sea el mejor momento para decirlo, aunque de todas formas lo hare:

-Oye, Newt, ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Lo que sea, lo sabes –responde aun sin dejar de escribir.

Le miro concentrado en su tarea. Su cabello rubio cae sobre su frente, su mano blanca se tiñe de rojo en los bordes de los dedos, sobre todo con los que sujeta la pluma. Su mismo cuerpo magnifica el lugar. Es muy lindo mirarlo.

-Me gustas –suelto. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. De hecho, nunca lo había ni siquiera pensado. Así que yo mismo me sorprendo al escuchar mis propias palabras.

Su cuerpo se paraliza, al grado que la pluma cae al costado del cuaderno.

Su rostro se eleva lentamente y nuestros ojos quedan unidos.

-Me gustas –repito-. Y quisiera intentar algo bueno contigo. Ya sabes, no solo besarnos y eso.

-Yo…. Ah… no entiendo.

-Quiero estar contigo –digo.

No lo he pensado eso tampoco, pero las mejores cosas son las que no se piensan, sino las que se sienten. Y esto se siente muy bien.

-Oye, Thomas, ¿No crees que es muy rápido para decir eso? La semana pasada ni siquiera me tomabas en cuenta.

-Mientes –respondo rápidamente-. Desde que te conocí fuiste importante, solo que aun no localizaba de donde provenía este sentimiento.

-¿Y sabes de donde proviene ya?

-Si, de esto –palmeo mi corazón, bueno, donde se supone que debe de estar.

-Yo creo que estás confundido… por lo que ha pasado con nosotros últimamente.

-Yo se lo que es estar confundido. Y nunca he estado mas seguro de algo.

Se queda mirándome durante demasiado tiempo que me pone nervioso.

-Me tienes loco desde hace mucho tiempo, Thomas. Desde hace muchos meses te miro en secreto. Desde hace mucho tiempo mi corazón se acelera con tu tacto. Y lo que ha estado pasando es increíble, pero creo que aun no estoy listo para ese paso. Por eso estoy seguro que tu tampoco.

-Yo si estoy seguro de todo –le interrumpo-. Me gustas. Me gusta estar contigo. Me gustan tus labios, me gustas tú. Todo.

Sonríe y resopla, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Hagámoslo –le digo.

-¿El que? –inquiere sonriendo.

-Intentarlo. Vamos, intentémoslo. Podemos hacer algo bueno.

-No sabes cuanto lo deseo –admite por fin-. Pero para mi implican muchísimas cosas…

-No lo pienses Newt, solo piensa en nosotros. ¿Quieres que te lo pida de manera formal? ¿Qué compre rosas y te pida que seas mi novio? Lo haré, si es necesario.

-Esta debe ser la declaración más rara que alguien ha hecho.

-Posiblemente –concuerdo.

-Oye, Thomas, de verdad me gustas también, pero hay muchas cosas que debo hacer antes… como… hablar con mis padres, mis amigos…

-Bueno, tus amigos deben aceptarte, y si no lo hacen entonces no valen la pena.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Si, bueno, no se lo que se siente. Si yo tuviera a mis padres diría que sería fácil hablar con ellos, pero quizá eso es lo que pienso por que no están aquí. Así que no puedo entenderte.

-Es difícil, muy difícil.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres algo como esto? –le pregunto.

No es muy clara mi pregunta, pero la comprende fácilmente.

-Si. Me ha pasado durante mucho tiempo. Quizá solo necesitaba el motivo suficiente.

-¿Yo soy ese motivo?

-Soy yo –responde-. Estoy listo para hablarlo.

Asiento.

Me pongo de pie y me siento a su lado.

Sujeto su barbilla entre mis dedos y me inclino hacia el.

-¿Quieres que lo intentemos? –le pregunto.

Simplemente asiente.

-Quiero que lo intentemos, pero necesito un poco de tiempo –me dice.

-Okay, te daré tiempo.

-Oye… -me llama-. Aun podemos hacer esto…

Junta nuestros labios, pero no respondo.

-No –le digo-. Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Esperaremos.

-Okay, no será mucho tiempo, entonces.

- Veremos.

Me levanto y voy a la cocina.

Mientras el se concentra en su tarea yo trato de distraerme haciendo la cena.

Antes de comenzar me recargo en la barra y centro mi mirada en el.

Es un chico. Es un chico y me hace sentir mas vivo que nunca. Por fin siento que tengo una familia, que tengo a alguien conmigo. Es tan poco tiempo para decir que me gusta. Pero me gusta de verdad. Es como cuando pruebas un pastel delicioso y desde la primera rebanada sabes que es tu pastel favorito. No necesitaste probar mucho mas, ni compararlo con otros pasteles, solo sabes que ese es tu favorito. O cuando miras a esa persona en algún lugar, alguien a quien jamás habías visto, pero es atractiva, y te llama la atención, y entonces hacen contacto visual, y en ese momento te imaginas una vida completa, te imaginas hablándole y te imaginas como serian sus respuestas. Y te emocionas. Pero no la vuelves a ver en tu vida. En este caso, a este chico atractivo lo miro todas las noches al dormir y cada mañana al despertar. Lo eh mirado ebrio, feliz, triste, enojado, preocupado, sin mucha ropa; lo eh mirado despeinado y adormilado cuando despierta y arreglado e intelectual. Y es demasiado para mi. Y estoy feliz por que me corresponde.

Newt POV.

Quiero a Thomas, lo he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, es estúpido, parece como si lo conociera desde hace mucho. Y no es así, pero no importa. Lo quiero. Lo deseo.

La declaración que hizo únicamente sirvió para ponerme más nervioso conmigo mismo. Quiero hacer esto. Quiero dar el primer paso. Necesito darlo. Necesito tener el valor por fin. Necesito tomar el control de mi vida.

-¿Newt? –pregunta mi padre cuando la puerta se abre-. ¿Qué pasa, está todo bien?

-Si, papá –respondo-. Solo pasaba a saludar. ¿Está aquí mama?

-Si, tu madre está cocinando la comida, pasa hijo.

Me adentro en la casa.

Esta casa que me vio nacer y crecer, y en la que pasé gran parte de mi vida. Parece que siempre es testigo de los momentos más importantes.

-Newt –me saluda mamá desde la cocina-. Que bueno que llegas a esta hora, en un momento ponemos la mesa.

Ayudo a papá con un trabajo en la computadora y después nos sentamos a comer.

Mantenemos una conversación normal durante casi una hora y media y estoy a punto de irme sin decir nada, pero me obligo a no ser un cobarde.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes –digo por fin, cuando ya estamos en el pasillo rumbo a la puerta.

-Pues adelante –dice mi padre-. Di lo que quieras.

Me giro para mirarlos.

Mi madre con su vestido rojo hasta la rodilla, su cabello estéticamente peinado y ese maquillaje serio, es ligeramente intimidante, pero a comparación con mi padre, un hombre adulto, de cabello obscuro siempre sujeto con gel y cada traje de línea con corbata. Si a alguien temía yo era a el.

En fin, tengo que hacer esto. Van a odiarme, pero necesito que comiencen a odiarme desde ahora.

-Soy gay –escupo demasiado rápido. Pero de verdad, demasiado rápido. Demasiado rápido para mí, para mis padres, para mi propia estabilidad. Ni siquiera había asimilado bien ese concepto y ahora lo decía. Y al ver sus rostros veía la oportunidad de retractarme, de decirles que era una broma y salir por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué? –pregunta mi madre sorprendida.

-Soy… me gustan los chicos –respondo lo mas relajado que puedo.

-¿Es una broma esto, Newt? Porque no tiene gracia –es mi madre quien tiene la palabra aquí, y eso es quizá porque mi padre debe estar aun en shock y eso me pone aun más nervioso.

-No, mamá. Lo siento. Yo no elegí esto.

-Tu… tu no… ¿Estas seguro de eso? –está temblando, su labio tiembla y se mira claramente nerviosa.

Resoplo y sonrío.

-¡Esto no es un juego, Newt! –grita exasperada.

-Si, mamá. Estoy seguro. ¿Cómo no puedo estarlo?

-Debes estar confundido –dice-. Eso es –se da media vuelta y sujeta su cabeza-. Estas confundido. Muchos jóvenes pasan por eso. Es normal.

-No, mamá. No estoy confundido. Estoy seguro de esto.

Se voltea de nuevo y me mira, sus ojos están desorbitados por completo.

-No, yo… yo no puedo con esto. Lo siento. Tengo que pensarlo.

Y toma su bolso y sale casi corriendo por la puerta.

El silencio en la habitación es tan profundo que escucho la puerta del coche abrirse y el motor encender. Y después alejarse por la carretera.

Elevo la mirada y me encuentro con la de mi padre.

-Está bien, Newt –dice.

Me sorprende tanto que mis ojos se abren por completo.

-Acabo de aceptar que soy gay y ella es quien necesita pensarlo –resoplo.

Y recuerdo que aun estoy con mi padre. Y que debo esperar aún lo peor.

-Debes darle un tiempo, tiene que asimilarlo.

¿Asimilarlo? Si, claro. Tener un hijo gay es lo peor que pasa alguien. Como si no fuera eso lo que papá esta pensando. O lo que mamá está pensando.

Y de pronto me pregunto que le pasa a mi padre. Por qué no está gritándome.

-¿No vas a decirme que necesito ayuda? –le pregunto.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Sobre que?

-Eh dicho que soy Homosexual, papá –repito.

-Ya lo sabia –dice.

Doy un paso hacia atrás y sonrío con ironía.

-¿Ya lo sabías? –inquiero-. Acabo de descubrirlo, y… y tu ya lo sabias.

-No, Newt. No acabas de descubrirlo –dice-. Mira hijo, eh esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, yo si tuve tiempo para hacerme a la idea. Hijo, se que no son mis tiempos, se lo que pasa en estas generaciones y estoy de acuerdo. No puedo negar que es difícil, porque ¡Diablos, si! ¡Lo es! Pero te entiendo. Quiero entenderte. Quiero que te sientas bien. No es fácil para mi, pero no tiene por que serlo. Tiene que ser fácil para ti.

Me quedo mirando a mi padre, o a este hombre que desconozco. En mi mente siempre estuvo mi madre apoyándome y papá gritándome. Estoy totalmente anonadado.

-Solo quiero que me prometas algo –continua-. Debes elegir por ti mismo. Siempre. No debes sentirte presionado.

-Lo se –aseguro-. Solo necesito soltar esto, necesitaba decírselos.

-Lo entiendo hijo, y estoy apoyándote en todo. Y te amo.

-Gracias, papá.

Me da un abrazo y me separa con delicadeza sujetándome de los hombros.

-Pensé que esto sería más difícil –mascullo.

-Quizá pudo ser mas difícil, pero durante mucho tiempo estuve dándole vueltas al asunto, solo se que te amo. Y eso no lo cambia nada.

-¿Por qué dices eso, papá? ¿Cómo es que ya lo sabías?

-Ven acá –me dice.

Caminamos hasta la barra y sirve dos vasos de vino.

Me siento extraño, es justo como un padre se comporta cuando su hijo le dice que va a casarse. Orgulloso y tranquilizador, y con suficiente animo como para compartir el primer trago con su hijo.

-Cuando cumpliste cinco años –comienza-. Lo descubrí. Te llevé a la tienda, era la primera vez que elegirías tu regalo –esto no podía convertirse en algo mas bochornoso-. Y entonces me pediste unos zapatos de tacón y un vestido.

Siento la sangre inundando mi rostro

Oh Dios.

Rasco mi ceja nerviosamente y aprieto mi quijada.

-Tenías cinco años, hijo, no sabías lo que era ser hombre o mujer, y solo querías unas zapatillas –se queda mirándome, con una sonrisa en los labios-. Me enojé, por supuesto, pero te expliqué que eso era para las chicas. Y lo entendiste. Pero yo seguía molesto. Y entonces no querías un coche de carreras ni un soldado. Tu solo querías tu maldito vestido –sonríe y me hace sonreír también. Oh dios, esto no debe estar pasándome-. Y por mas que yo te lo explicara tú no podías entenderlo. Y entonces lo dejamos pasar. Te compré un coche de carreras y muchas figuras de acción.

Doy un largo trago al vaso de vino y me alegra esa sensación caliente en mi garganta, solo quiero olvidarme del ardor en mi rostro.

-Y al siguiente año, de nuevo, tenías en tus manos una bicicleta, todo estaba bien para mí, entonces viste una cocina de plástico con funciones para hornear de verdad y… ¿Adivina que?

Escondo el rostro en las manos. Abro ligeramente los dedos para mirarlo.

Mi padre está feliz. Esta emocionado. No está ni un grado de molesto a como debía estarlo. De pronto todo el miedo se fue de mi cuerpo. Todo estaba bien para mí.

-Si –continúa-. Dejaste la bicicleta y querías la cocina de plástico. La cual además era morada. Hablabas sobre ser chef y cocinar. Y yo estaba enojado de nuevo. Entonces me senté contigo en una banca y te dije "Newt, hay cosas que son de niña y hay cosas que son de niño" y tu me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste "¿Por qué?" –sus ojos se pierden en algún punto, siento que esto lo está diciendo mas por el mismo que por mi-. "¿Por qué tiene que haber cosas de niños y niñas? Yo quiero ser niño y tener cosas de niñas. ¿Por qué papá?" –se queda en silencio un gran rato-. Eras solo un pequeño, hijo. Tenías seis años y me hiciste querer cambiar el mundo. Entonces regresamos a la tienda, ¿Y sabes que hice?

Pensé que era una pregunta retorica, pero si esperó por una respuesta.

-¿Me compraste la cocina? –respondo con otra pregunta, avergonzado.

-No –me dice y ambos reímos-. Te compré la bicicleta, pero después de eso te presté demasiada atención. Siempre tenías mas amigas que amigos, te gustaba ver películas sobre príncipes y princesas, peinabas a tus primas, jugabas con muñecos de peluche… yo supe que ibas a ser diferente… tu madre era demasiado inocente y distraída para notarlo, pero yo si lo hice. Si te noté. Y no debo de negarlo, Newt, fue difícil… y busqué ayuda –baja la cabeza un instante, como avergonzado-. No debí necesitar ayuda, debí haberlo resuelto yo solo, pero no podía hijo. Alguien muy muy bueno con su trabajo me hizo ver que no eras diferente. Que eras como todos los niños y pronto serías un gran adulto. Me hizo ver que debía educarte con valores y principios y siempre apoyarte. Y aquí estas, hijo. Eres un hombre, un gran hombre, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Sus palabras son asimiladas por mi cabeza, hay muchas preguntas que quisiera hacer, pero estamos bien, yo estoy bien y el también y no quiero presionar las cosas.

-Cielos, papá, gracias.

-No me agradezcas nada, solo prométeme que nada te cambiará. Que siempre serás el hombre honrado que eres ahora.

-Siempre, papá.

-Bien, hijo. Yo… quisiera de verdad pasar mucho tiempo contigo ahora, pero necesito ir al trabajo…

-si, si. No hay problema, yo… gracias.

-Hijo, y dale un tiempo a tu madre. Yo lo tuve. Ella lo necesita.

-Si, lo sé. Gracias.

-Bien, pues, si quieres quedarte o como quieras.

Asiento.

Antes de irse me da un abrazo y me quedo sentado hasta que sale por la puerta.

Thomas POV.

-Thomas, una chica te busca en la barra.

-Gracias, Karmina, ya voy –Josh se acerca y me ayuda a terminar de preparar el Baguete y me limpio las manos antes de salir.

Teresa está sonriendo con un chico a su lado.

-Hola –la saludo cuando salgo, le doy un beso en la mejilla y saludo al chico junto a ella.

-Thomas, mira el es Charles –dice-. Queríamos comer algo y le dije que tenía un amigo dueño de una cafetería.

-Si, bueno, yo me imaginaba un par de mesas y una barra –dice el chico-. Ya había venido antes, muy buen lugar amigo.

-Pues siéntanse bienvenidos siempre que quieran –les digo-. Y bueno, hoy invita la casa.

-No, Thomas, hemos venido con dinero –dice Teresa.

-No importa, ya doy la orden –les giño un ojo y regreso a la barra.

Son las siete de la tarde y ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que termino todos mis pendientes y antes de irme paso por la mesa de Teresa.

-¿Todo bien? –les pregunto, sujetando el hombro del chico.

-Todo bien –dice ambos.

-Tengo que irme, pero disfruten el menú.

-Gracias, de todas maneras vamos a pagar –dice el chico.

-Bueno, si es que te dejan, tienen ordenes.

Palmeo su espalda y después de unas sonrisas me voy del lugar.

Cuando regreso al departamento el auto de Newt ya está en su lugar.

-¿Hola? –inquiero en voz alta cuando entro al departamento.

-En la cocina –dice Newt.

Está cocinando algo y tiene una botella de refresco sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto.

-Espagueti, las albóndigas están en el horno.

-Pensaba que quizá podíamos salir a cenar, si quieres.

-Bueno, pues ya tengo todo listo, además comer todos los días fuera de casa no es muy saludable.

-Tienes razón –sonrío-. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Con la ensalada, por favor.

-Si señor.

Saco todo del refrigerador, Newt ya lo tenia lavado y separado en un recipiente cristalino así que solo tengo que cortar y mezclar.

-Por cierto, ya le dije a mis padres –suelta de repente, sin motivo alguno.

-¿Qué cosa? –inquiero.

-Que soy gay.

Los utensilios se me resbalan de las manos y golpean el cristal del recipiente, Newt gira su cabeza para mirarme, sonríe, y regresa su atención a los espaguetis.

-¿Les dijiste? Oye, oye, deja eso, tienes que contarme.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar –dice. Tapa la vasija que está sobre el fuego y se da media vuelta para encararse conmigo-. Solo les dije. Mi padre lo tomó demasiado bien, mi mamá salió corriendo de la casa, literalmente.

-¿Es de verdad? ¡Cuéntame con mas detalle!

Lo obligo a que me diga todo, paso por paso, desde lo que pasaba por su cabeza hasta cuales fueron las palabras exactas que usaron todos.

-Vaya, Newt, pues… felicidades, es un gran paso en tu vida.

-Lo sé, no me siento muy diferente, me siento mas ligero, pero no hace mucha diferencia.

-Con el tiempo vendrá –aseguro.

Doy unos pasos hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

-Eso quiere decir… -continuo-. ¿Qué ya podemos hablar sobre nosotros?

-¿Qué hay sobre "nosotros"? –pregunta con una sonrisa ligera.

Me acerco más, hasta que tengo que elevar mi rostro ligeramente para mirarlo.

-Ya sabes, sobre si podemos intentar algo.

Siento su respiración contra mi cuerpo, su calor, su nerviosismo. El mío también.

-Oye, aquí yo soy el más interesado en eso –asegura-. Pero necesito tiempo. Todos necesitan tiempo, acabo de declararlo, no puedo aparecer con un novio tan pronto.

Sonrío. La idea de que me considere, hipotéticamente como su novio, me hace sentir emocionado y feliz.

Me acerco a el, tanto que puedo sentir el calor de su rostro contra el mío.

-Okay –murmuro contra sus labios, teniendo cuidado en no tocarlos-. Esperaré entonces.

-Pero… -masculla, su respiración es agitada-. Podemos hacer algo mientras…

-No –lo silencio y me aparto de el, colocando mi índice sobre sus labios suaves-. No hasta que aceptes estar conmigo.

Sonríe.

Cierra sus ojos y vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la ensalada, tratando de calmar mi ritmo cardiaco.

Lo miro de reojo, sigue viéndome.

Trato de no sonreír.

Me está volviendo loco.

Le necesito.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal estubo chicos? Se que quieren seguir leyendo, asi que prometo pronta actualizacion, dejen sus opiniones por favor, les toma solo unos segundo! Por favor!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza, bueno no está demás decirles que este capitulo contiene situaciones sexuales explicitas, el Fic es M +18, ustedes saben que significa, aun así lo aviso. :D Espero les guste!

* * *

><p>Newt POV.<p>

Estamos a punto de salir del departamento cuando tocan a la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –le pregunto a Thomas, quien se está colocando la chaqueta de piel café.

-No, quizá sea Teresa –responde.

Abro la puerta y no es Teresa, es mi madre.

Entra al departamento y se coloca en me dio de Thomas y yo.

-Will, tenemos que hablar –dice.

Camino pasando de ella y colocándome a un lado de Thomas.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras decir, lo puedes decir frente a Thomas –le digo.

Mi madre me mira, y después a Thomas.

-Okay –acepta sin renegar-. Verás, hijo, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo. En cualquier cosa que hayas decidido. Yo… reaccioné mal, lo sé, pero es que no podía reaccionar de otra manera. Yo…. Tu padre dijo que…

-¿fue papá? –le pregunto-. ¿Papá fue quien te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Si –responde sinceramente-. Y lo lamento mucho, debí yo misma haber cambiado de opinión, pero no podía hijo, pero aquí estoy, para demostrarte que siento mucho haberte gritado y que estoy contigo. Y te voy a aceptar seas quien seas.

Es mi madre, y está ofreciendo su apoyo, pero no necesito que piense así, no quiero que piense que necesito su apoyo "sea quien yo sea" yo soy Newt, soy su hijo, no un extraño, no eh cambiado. Sigo siendo yo.

-Entonces… -se me ocurre de repente, de hecho ni siquiera se que estoy haciendo-. ¿No te molesta que Thomas y yo seamos novios?

Siento la tensión en el cuerpo de Thomas, pero paso mi brazo por su espalda, abrazándolo de la cintura, y doy un pequeño pellizco.

-¿Ustedes… Ustedes están juntos? –pregunta, con sus ojos ligeramente desorbitados volando de Thomas a mi un montón de veces.

-Si –respondo. Thomas no lo niega, me sigue la corriente-. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Tu… yo… ¿No creen que…? Es.. es muy pronto, ¿No lo creen? –logra decir por fin.

-¿Muy pronto? ¿Te sentirías así si Thomas fuera una chica?

Su quijada se queda abierta.

-No, pero ese es el punto, el no es una chica, yo creo que…

-Lo siento –dice Thomas, separándose de mi-. Newt solo quiere probar que usted lo apoya, supongo, porque Newt y yo no somos nada, solo amigos.

Mi madre abre su boca y asiente, sin apartar la vista de Thomas.

-Voy a preparar el auto, te veo allá, Newt –dice el, tomando sus cosas de la mesa y saliendo por la puerta-. Con permiso –dice antes de salir.

Mi madre se queda mirándome sin decir nada.

-Mamá, no soy otra persona. Sigo siendo tu hijo.

-Lo se, lo se hijo. Pero entiéndeme. Por favor.

-Te entiendo, mamá, pero por favor, no me trates diferente.

-No lo haré. Daré lo mejor de mi. ¿Okay?

-Bien, sabes, Thomas tiene que ir a trabajar, mi coche no sirve y tengo que ir a la escuela.

-Puedo llevarte –se ofrece.

-Creo que ambos deberíamos tener un tiempo libre.

-Oye, Newt, lamento haber desaparecido por una semana, pero necesitaba hacerlo, por favor.

-No fue justo para papá –replico-. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuvimos buscándote?

-Le dije a tu abuela que les llamara –responde.

-Si, pero nunca lo hizo. Si Katty no nos hubiera dicho que estabas con ella no hubiéramos sabido nada de ti.

-Lo siento, hijo.

-Yo también. Creo que deberías hablarlo con papá. Con permiso.

Y salgo del departamento.

No debería ponerme en este estado. No debería darle la espalda a mi madre, pues ella se esta comportando de una manera muy accesible, pero no puedo perdonarla por salir huyendo de nosotros, como si yo fuera una especie de plaga.

Thomas POV.

Las cosas para Newt iban difíciles, así que yo trataba de hacérselo lo más fácil que fuera. No lo presioné, no hablé sobre nosotros ni sobre nada que lo pusiera incomodo, y mas bien, dejaba que el comenzara los temas a conversar. Comíamos fuera, cenábamos en casa, hacíamos una que otra cosa, pero estaba distante; poco a poco fue regresando a la normalidad, sus padres se estaban comportando bien, muy bien, de hecho, así que eso hacia que las cosas fueran mejores para el. Y me hacia sentir bien.

Me hubiera gustado pasar por lo que el, pero nunca sucederá. Yo no tengo a nadie para "salir del closet", yo solo soy yo. No tengo a quien revelarle mi secreto, o por quien preocuparme por que se enoje conmigo. Nadie lo hace. La única persona que me importa se acuesta en la cama junto a la mía todas las noches.

Por otro lado, estuvo bien darle espacio a Newt, así yo también tenia el mío. Ministry of Sound estaba por abrir, de hecho, cinco días a partir de ahora.

Fred y yo habíamos ido a varias entrevistas, radio y televisión, además que las chicas de Fred estaban haciendo un gran trabajo, las entradas se habían vendido desde hace una semana, ya no quedaban lugares disponibles, aun así, había personas que aseguraban hacer fila para entrar por lo menos un momento durante la noche.

El novio de Scarlet es Dj, así que hicimos contrato con el, además que era parte de "la familia" era uno de los Dj's mas reconocidos en la ciudad.

Así que, bueno, quedando todo listo en el club, solo estábamos esperando la fecha.

En cuanto a todo lo demás, bueno, podría decir que lo único complicado ahora es mantener mi relación de amistad con William, quien se muestra muy interesado en mi aún, eh dejado todo en claro, pero no puedo negar que siento esta atracción, es un chico atractivo y de una personalidad increíble, pero estoy esperando a Newt, y no voy a decepcionarlo, aunque no seamos nada aún.

Teresa sigue saliendo con ese chico, a mi me parece alguien normal, pero a Newt no termina de agradarle. Lo que sucedió entre ella y yo quedo ya olvidado por completo.

Brenda las tiene un poco más difíciles, pues sus padres las han dejado solas de nuevo y ella lucha para mantener a Ross al margen.

Por ahora lo único que tengo en mente es la apertura, no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa.

Newt POV.

-¿Estas nervioso? –le pregunto cuando lo miro anudando su corbata frente al espejo. Sus manos tiemblan.

-¿Tu que crees? –pregunta fulminándome con la mirada y después soltando una risotada.

-Vamos a llegar un poco tarde –le digo-. Esperaremos a Teresa, sale a las diez del trabajo pero ya sabes como es para arreglarse.

-Okay, cuando vayas llegando me avisas y salgo por ustedes.

-Okay –acepto.

-¿Cómo estoy? –me pregunta.

Lleva un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa negra y una corbata gris. Se ve hermoso.

-Perfecto –le digo.

Me acerco a el y arreglo la corbata, enderezando el nudo.

-Listo –asiento.

-Bien, nos vemos allá.

Palmea mi hombro y sale de la habitación.

Me tiro en la cama durante un rato, esperando a que se de la hora para arreglarme.

Nos vamos a ver todos en casa de Minho; Teresa, Charles, también Brenda, Eduardo y Raúl; Ross y sus dos amigas llegarán antes, pero ella tiene pases, nosotros entraremos por Thomas.

A las diez de la noche ya estoy arreglado y conduciendo hacia casa de Minho, decidimos ir allí porque es la casa mas cerca al Club, además que es una zona "neutral" entre Teresa y sus amigos y Brenda y sus amigos, me gustaría poder llamarlos "amigos" a todos juntos, pero de verdad es imposible.

Ya están todos, solo falta Teresa.

Para esto de los antros mis amigos son expertos, las chicas se ven hermosas, los chicos ya han empezado a tomar y todos esperan con ansias a que Teresa llegue.

Terminamos subiéndonos a los coches a las once y media, con Teresa ya con nosotros.

Conducimos en caravana, unos detrás de otros. El estacionamiento está lleno, así que terminamos dejando los coches enfrente de la cafetería Dubai y caminamos hasta el lugar.

Nunca lo había visto encendido, es hermoso. El logo brilla con luces neón, es elegante, platinado y muy llamativo.

Se ve claramente una larga fila de jóvenes, esperando entrar.

-¿Thomas? –Le llamo por teléfono, la música es ensordecedora.

-¡Voy para allá! –me grita antes de que le diga que ya estamos aquí.

Caminamos todos juntos, pasamos por un lado de la fila, todos se nos quedan mirando.

En la entrada hay dos guardias de seguridad, y hay dos puertas, una para entrar y la otra para salir.

-¿tienen pase? –nos pregunta el guardia de seguridad vestido de traje y corbata.

-No –respondo.

-Lo lamento, tienen que hacer fila.

Todos giramos nuestro rostro para ver, ni siquiera vemos el final.

-Venimos con… -estoy a punto de hablar cuando sale Thomas.

-Está bien –les dice a los guardias.

Estos asienten y recorren la pequeña cadena elegante para dejarnos entrar.

Todos saludan a Thomas y después lo seguimos al interior.

Dentro todo es diferente, es como si nos hubiéramos cambiado de lugar, como si hubiéramos viajado a través de la puerta.

No puedo describirlo, sería imposible. Las luces brillan por todos lados, la música está elevada, pero no al grado de hacerte daño, hay lámparas en el techo que brillan elegantemente, los diseños de las paredes son exquisitos, las mesas de las orillas tienen luz en los bordes y las personas están completamente locas aquí dentro. Hay alcohol, meseros, cuerpos moviéndose, gritos… de todo.

Seguimos a Thomas, después de la cabina del DJ se encuentran unas escaleras, ninguno decimos nada.

Aquí hay un guardia también, quien nos deja entrar en cuanto mira a Thomas.

Las escaleras nos llevan a una segunda planta extendida solo en el contorno del lugar, las luces del techo, que cuelgan en finas tiras, unas largas y otras cortas, iluminan la zona.

Hay una larga hilera de sofás de piel blanca que se extienden desde la entrada hacia la salida, contorneando completamente el segundo piso, pero nadie está sentado, todos aquí están de pie.

-Ross está con sus amigas en aquel extremo –nos dice Thomas señalando del otro lado de la pista.

La pista de baile está debajo de nosotros, desde aquí podemos ver todos los cuerpos que se mueven en ella, hay humo que sale del espectáculo de luces en la cabina y simplemente con estar aquí la música mueve tu cuerpo.

Localizo a Ross con un grupo de chicos bailando justo frente a nosotros.

-¿Esta es la zona VIP? –le pregunto a Thomas.

-Por supuesto ¿Te gusta? –inquiere.

-¡Claro! ¡Es increíble!

-En un rato nos traen las cosas –nos dice-. ¿Alguien no toma Vodka?

Nadie responde, eso quiere decir que le dan luz verde al Vodka.

Segundos después un par de meseros colocan una mesa alta, que nos llega debajo del pecho a todos y colocan vasos, una cubeta de hielos, dos botellas de Vodka y jugos, parecen ser de arándanos y piña, aunque no sabría decirlo sin probarlo.

En pocos minutos todos tienen un vaso preparado en sus manos y bailan entre ellos.

Thomas está ligeramente excluido, apoyando sus codos en la mesa. Y yo junto a el.

-Debo decirlo –comienzo-. Esto es increíble. Scarlet no se equivocó al asegurar que no había nada igual en la ciudad.

-¿Lo crees? –pregunta divertido y emocionado.

-Estoy seguro, puedo asegurar que hemos ido a todos los antros, pero de verdad hacia falta uno como este.

-Si bueno, estamos llenos –dice-. Y vi que sigue llegando la gente.

-Si, hay muchos allá afuera.

-A las doce se les dará entrada, solo necesitábamos un poco de espacio para el opening y para los "invitados", pero ya se estará dando la entrada, además que esperamos abrir incluso el domingo por la noche.

-¿Qué días estarán abriendo normalmente? –inquiero.

-Jueves, viernes y sábado –responde-. El jueves sería algo mas tranquilo, los mejores días se esperan en viernes y sábado, por supuesto.

-Bueno, después de este exitazo te aseguro que tendrás mucha gente, no solo en los primeros días, sino que durante una gran temporada.

-Fue una gran suerte que las hijas de Fred pudieran intervenir así.

-Oh si, tenlo por seguro.

Justo después de prepararnos unos tragos Thomas tiene que ir con Fred, no le pregunto lo que anda haciendo porque creo saber de que va todo esto. Hay prensa, invitados especiales, gente que debe conocer, así que bueno, me dejo llevar por la música, la noche, el alcohol y mis amigos.

Y no nos vamos hasta que se termina, literalmente.

A las cuatro de la mañana ya no hay nadie más que nosotros.

Esperamos a Thomas afuera, hemos traído los coches y los chicos han comprado hamburguesas en Whattaburger. Siempre me pregunté quien demonios compraría hamburguesas en la madrugada, ya que estos lugares están abiertos las 24 horas, y bueno, ahora que todos tenemos una hamburguesa en nuestras manos dejamos de preguntarlo.

Thomas sale junto con Fred y otras personas, se despiden de nosotros y Thomas se queda, a "cenar" o desayunar, quien sabe que rayos sea esto.

-¿Listos para irnos? –pregunta Minho después de una gran platica con Thomas.

Los chicos suben a sus autos, Teresa se lleva el mío porque Charles se tuvo que ir temprano, así que yo me iré con Thomas.

-Oye –me dice una vez dentro del auto-. Se que debes estar cansado, pero Fred y otras personas irán a un hotel, han reservado habitaciones, incluso para mi, seguirán la fiesta en el salón del hotel y por la mañana habrá otra comida, para… celebrar, ya sabes. ¿Irías conmigo? ¿O estás muy cansado?

-¿Es en serio? –pregunto-. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar.

Sonríe.

-A menos que no quieras que vaya –me apresuro a decir.

-¿Estás loco? Si tú no ibas yo no iba tampoco.

Niego con la cabeza, divertido.

-Andando, no los hagas esperar.

En el hotel nos reciben un par de botones, nos llevan hasta el salón de eventos, en donde hay una cena con los amigos de Thomas, bueno, solo conozco a Fred y su esposa.

Thomas me presenta a algunos, pero no los ubico, se que aquí esta el DJ, el proveedor de alcohol, el dueño de los permisos para los NighClubs, también hay un Diputado joven que parece ser amigo de Fred.

Después de una ligera cena la celebración continúa, hay meseros con vinos y música de fondo. Yo me limito a estar junto a Thomas y a conversar cuando es necesario.

A las siete de la mañana nos vamos a una habitación para dormir, estamos tan cansados que ya ni siquiera mantenemos una conversación desde que subimos por el ascensor.

No se que hora es cuando despierto pero es el sonido de las puertas abriendo y cerrando quien me devuelven a la realidad.

-¿Qué hora son? –pregunto adormilado.

-Las doce y media –responde Thomas. Está sentado frente al espejo, arreglando su cabello.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a una comida, es a la una y media.

Me quejo durante unos minutos y termino levantándome a regañadientes y tomando una ducha fresca.

Thomas había traído ropa extra, así que me silencia antes de que yo me queje por no haber traído cambio apropiado.

En la comida puedo reconocer a mas personas en la mesa, como las dos hermanas Smith, el novio de Bianca, una amiga de ellas, y otro par de jóvenes que van a la universidad pero no se quienes son.

La comida es en el restaurant del Hotel, después del postre Bianca y Scarlet nos invitan al bar, junto con los demás chicos.

No estoy de humor para seguir bebiendo, pero todos han pedido algo, así que tomo un Cosmopolitan sin mucho alcohol.

-Tu estás en la Universidad, ¿No? –me pregunta la chica pelirroja sentada junto a Bianca.

-Si –respondo-. Creo que estamos en una clase juntos.

-Con Banner ¿Cierto?

Asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿Ustedes son… familiares? –nos pregunta Matt, el no me conoce, pero todos lo conocen a el.

Es estúpido, pero cierto: Estando en esta mesa, junto a estos chicos, me siento importante, y es que es totalmente estúpido porque en si, no son nadie, son solo chicos, personas, pero en la universidad, que es una sociedad guiada por jerarquías, ellos son el punto mas alto.

Y si, es estúpido, pero yo soy estúpido, así que no dejaré de sentirme así.

-Compartimos departamento –responde Thomas al ver que no respondo.

-¿Tu no estás en la Universidad? –le pregunta.

-No –responde este-. Solo Newt.

-Que mal –dice la pelirroja-. Entrando del Break, la próxima semana, vamos a tener una comida, sería genial si pudieras ir Thomas –le invita-. Y bueno, Newt, allí te vemos a ti.

-¿Comida? –pregunta Thomas.

-Si, es una tradición anual, la hacemos desde la secundaria.

Yo estaba totalmente familiarizado con eso. Todos los años, después de vacaciones, la cafetería era apartada por ellos, y tenían su "comida privada" en la escuela, que terminaba con una fiesta en la casa de alguno de ellos.

Nunca había sido invitado. De hecho, nadie era invitado, solo su grupo social.

-Creo que tenemos con Banner antes –me dice la chica, quien creo que se llama Jaqueline-. Podemos irnos juntos.

-Por mi esta bien –respondo naturalmente-. Pero me sentiría mejor si va Thomas, es el a quien quieren allí.

-Tonterías –dice Scarlet-. Thomas es parte de la familia, y tu eres familia de el.

-Estaré allí –asegura el, palmeando mi muslo bajo la mesa.

-Excelente, después de eso, terminando las clases, nos reuniremos en casa de Matt –nos dice el otro chico, Rogge-. Algo tranquilo.

Si, "tranquilo".

Seguimos conversando durante otro par de horas, Jaqueline, quien me explica que en realidad se llama Jakylein, pero nadie pronuncia bien su nombre y terminó siendo Jaqueline para todos, se muestra muy amable conmigo, es la que mas me hace platica y la que se ha cambiado de lugar par poder conversar conmigo.

A las seis de la tarde estamos regresando a casa. Me duelen todos los músculos, sobre todo las piernas.

-Voy a tomar una ducha –avisa Thomas entrando en la habitación.

Me recuesto en la cama y espero hasta que salga del baño.

Me ducho yo también y después voy a la cocina a prepararme una malteada de plátano, necesito acabar con el ardor del alcohol en mi estomago.

Por el cambio de horario para las ocho de la noche ya está todo totalmente obscuro.

Antes de ir a la cama, pues el cansancio que siento es exagerado, voy con Thomas quien está en el pequeño balcón que hay en el departamento.

-Hacia mucho que no salía a este lugar –le digo, poniéndome a su lado.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco –me dice, sonriendo.

Me recargo en el barandal y miro hacia el fondo, en donde brillan las luces de los coches.

Podría ser una vista bonita, pero hay un gran edificio frente a nosotros que se lleva la mayor parte del paisaje, después de este hay una plaza verde y luminosa en donde las personas van a hacer ejercicio y pasear a las mascotas.

El cuerpo de Thomas brilla de manera hermosa mientras las luces del exterior se estrellan en su piel, sus rasgos se tornan más suaves y sus ojos brillan mucho más.

Una de sus manos se apoya en el barandal, a unos centímetros de la mía. Se ve tan suave, tan atrayente, las venas resaltan por las sobras y sus uñas están perfectamente cortadas.

Sin poder evitarlo coloco mi mano sobre la suya.

Al instante su rostro se gira para mirarme, pero no le pongo atención, solo quiero seguir tocando su mano.

Entrelazo nuestros dedos y la dejo allí, apoyada en la suya, hasta que le calor de nuestras pieles se unen.

Elevo mis ojos y los junto con los suyos.

Es increíble lo que el me hace sentir sin decir nada.

En sus labios se esboza una sonrisa y no puedo resistirme más.

Junto nuestras bocas para besarnos, al principio el no me devuelve el beso, pero después de que mis manos se colocan en sus cintura sus labios fallan y comienzan a moverse con los míos.

Sus manos sujetan mi espalda y poco a poco su lengua va buscando paso por mis labios.

Sin querer esperarme más quito su playera rápidamente, sonríe y vuelve a besarme.

No duro mucho yo con mi playera puesta, así que tardé mas en juntar nuestros labios cuando nuestros torsos desnudos ya se estaban tocando, compartiendo calor e incrementando la excitación.

Bajo mi mano por su costado, acariciando su cintura y deteniéndome en la pretina de su short. En este momento no quiero que se detenga, quiero que me sujete con fuerza y que sus labios se enciendan en mi boca.

Así que no limito mi deseo, bajo rápidamente, sin darme tiempo para calcular su reacción, y coloco mi mano sobre su pubis.

Thomas da un respingo y sus labios se detienen en mi boca. Cierro ligeramente mi mano, sujetando su erección con mis dedos, se escapa un gemido de su garganta y sus manos se aprietan en mi espalda.

Eh logrado lo que quería, pues sus labios se mueven con mas intensidad y sus manos buscan rápidamente en mi espalda, tratando de acariciar todo lo que pueda.

Sigo con mi mano en su miembro, moviéndola lentamente.

-Newt –masculla entre mis besos, pero no dejo que hable.

Sin pensarlo dos veces meto mis dedos entre su short, acariciando la piel de su vientre y sintiendo sus vellos en mis yemas.

Su respiración se agita cada vez mas, mientras voy tocando su piel cálida bajo su ropa interior.

Siento el inicio de su miembro con mis dedos pero Thomas me sujeta de los hombros y me aparta.

-No lo hagas –jadea-. Ya es bastante difícil controlarme.

-No te controles –respondo rápidamente.

-No sabes lo que dices –masculla.

-Si, lo se –respondo.

Regreso mis labios los suyos y lo sujeto de los glúteos, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, dejándolo saber que también lo deseo.

Me separo de el y lo sujeto de la mano, conduciéndolo hasta la habitación.

-Newt –se queja una vez mas cuando acaricio su miembro con mi mano y lo tiro en la cama, recostándome sobre el.

Beso su cuello y su quijada mientras se retuerce por el placer y jadea. Se siente tan exquisito escuchar sus jadeos tan cerca de mi oído que no quiero que se detenga, necesito mas de el.

Sujeto su muslo, el short que trae puesto es de tela ligera, por lo que mi piel acaricia la suya en cuanto coloco mi mano en su rodilla. Subo lentamente, acariciando su piel, sintiendo los vellos suaves que adornan sus piernas y me detengo cuando mis yemas sienten su ropa interior.

-Newt –vuelve a decir pero lo ignoro. Meto mi mano bajo su bóxer y acaricio lo que hay de bajo, sintiendo mi corazón a punto de salir.

La espalda de Thomas se arquea mientras acaricio su miembro y beso su cuello.

Lo mas rápido que puedo, y sin querer soltar su piel, retiro mi short y me tiro sobre el.

-Espera –me dice-. Espera –repite hasta que me detengo-. No podemos hacerlo –dice jadeando.

-¿Por qué no? –inquiero, sin intención de detenerme.

-Porque no.

-Esa no es una respuesta –me quejo, regresando a sus labios.

Sujeto de nuevo su miembro, sobre su short y aprieto mi pubis contra su pierna.

-Por favor –le ruego cuando sus labios no responde-. Por favor Thomas.

-No me hagas eso –murmura-. No me lo pidas así.

-Por favor, te deseo. Por favor.

-Newt –sujete mi rostro y nos aparta ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos-. No voy a hacerlo contigo, no así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me gustas, me gustas de verdad, y cuando lo hagamos será porque estamos juntos. Y lo deseamos.

-¿No me deseas?

-No sabes cuanto, no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta ahora mismo no arrancarte ese estúpido bóxer que traes puesto.

-Entonces… hazlo –ordeno.

-No. No hasta que seas mi novio.

Regreso a sus labios, luchando contra su agarre. El es fuerte, pero yo también.

-Ya estoy listo –murmuro en su oído.

-¿Listo para que?

-Para estar contigo.

-Es mentira, solo quieres tener sexo.

Me aparto bruscamente de el. Sus palabras no solo entran en mis oídos, sino que se clavan en mi corazón, estúpidamente.

-¿Qué? –pregunta cuando me levanto de su cuerpo y me siento en la cama.

-Nada –respondo bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta, sentándose mi lado.

-Que acabo de decirte que quiero estar contigo y me respondes así.

-Es que… no puedo creerlo. Pienso que… pienso que quieres apagar este deseo.

-No quiero apagar ningún deseo. Quiero ser tuyo. Porque me gustas. Porque te quiero.

Me mira a los ojos y acaricia mi rostro.

Sin esperármelo comienza a besarme y coloca tanta presión sobre mi cuerpo que me hace caer en la cama.

Se recuesta sobre mí y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo.

Quisiera poder detenerme también, pero no tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, y mucho menos con su cuerpo sobre el mío. Y peor cuando su mano se coloca sobre mi pubis. No acaricia nada, no la mueve, no sujeta mi miembro, simplemente la coloca allí y todos mis sentidos se magnifican.

-Antes de esto –dice mientras sujeta la pretina de mi short, a punto de desabrochar el botón-. Quiero confirmarlo. ¿Ya somos novios?

Sonrío.

-Si –respondo. Aunque la palabra novio no me convence.

-Okay.

No dice nada mas pues sus labios hablan por si mismo.

Sus manos quitan su short y se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo, frotando su miembro contra el mío. Una y otra vez. Haciéndome desearlo más y mas.

Besa mi cuello y pierdo el control de mí por completo.

Comienza a besar mi pecho, descendiendo lentamente por mí estomago y llega a mi vientre.

-Thomas –gimo cuando comienza a besar mi erección sobre el bóxer.

-Shh… -exclama, sujetando mi muñeca con su mano.

Con su mano libre, delicadamente y con cuidado baja mi bóxer, dejándome desnudo frente a el.

Siento la sangre inundando mi rostro y cuando estoy por levantarme para evitar esta situación siento como sus manos sujetan mi miembro y lo mete en su boca.

La sensación es inimaginable. Es cálido, es delicioso. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa y dentro de mi cada partícula se retuerce de placer.

No me doy cuenta la fuerza que tengo hasta que los nudillos y los dedos comienzan a dolerme, estoy sujetando la sabana de la cama con tanta fuerza que mis brazos están completamente tensos.

Las manos de Thomas suben por mi torso y acarician mis pectorales, con delicadeza.

Le sujeto del cabello y tiro de el, haciendo que regrese a mis labios.

-Eres delicioso –murmura antes de besarme.

Rápidamente se quita su bóxer y deja caer su cuerpo contra el mío.

No tengo palabras para decir que se siente. No se puede explicar, es maravilloso.

Besa mi cuello lentamente, haciendo que cada partícula cobre vida dentro de mí.

En estos momentos solo deseaba una cosa mas que sus labios: Entregarme por completo a el.

-Hazme tuyo –logro decir entre jadeos.

Thomas me silencia con sus labios y acaricia mi pierna, apretando mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Thomas –ruego.

-¿Estas seguro? –pregunta con calma.

-Si –respondo.

Sigue besándome y rosando cada parte de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-No tengo… -gime-. No tengo condones.

Sonrío.

Sujeto su rostro y le doy un largo y profundo beso.

-No creo que pueda embarazarme –susurro contra sus labios.

Ríe entre dientes y acaricia mi pecho.

-Lo se –dice-. Pero es más fácil con preservativo.

-Quiero hacerlo –insisto.

-Okay –sus ojos brillan, no de excitación, sino de deseo. En estos momentos siento que Thomas haría lo que fuera por hacerme feliz.

Se levanta de la cama y por un momento lo sujeto con fuerza, sin la menor intención de que se aparte de mí.

-Tengo lubricante en mi cajón –masculla estirándose para tomarlo.

Lo tira en la cama y regresa a besarme.

-Tienes que… -comienza a decir entre besos-. Prometerme que me dirás todo lo que sientes.

-¿Quieres que te grite? –pregunto divertido.

-No, tonto. Quiero que me digas si te lastimo.

-No me lastimarías.

-No. Nunca lo haría. Pero promételo.

Sujeto sus labios con los míos y aprieto sus glúteos con fuerza, haciendo que gima junto a mi boca.

-Promételo –repite.

-Te lo prometo.

No se exactamente que tipo de sonido sale de su garganta, es como un gemido gatural de placer y desesperación.

Me sujeta con fuerza mientras hace que me de media vuelta en la cama, quedando boca abajo.

Se recuesta sobre mi, siento sus piernas contra las mías, su pubis contra mis glúteos, su pecho apoyado en mi espalda y después sus labios besando mi cuello, mi mejilla y alcanzando mis labios.

-Lo prometiste –gime contra mi oído.

Se separa lentamente de mi, una de sus manos sujeta mi cintura, elevándola ligeramente.

Escucho como abre el bote de lubricante y sigue un momento de silencio, en donde solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones alteradas.

Trato de relajarme, cierro mis ojos y espero por Thomas, con desesperación.

Una de sus manos sujeta mi cintura y la otra acaricia mis glúteos lentamente. Siento como poco a poco va llenando mi interior con lubricante en uno de sus dedos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta.

-Hazlo –ordeno, impaciente.

Ese lugar de mi cuerpo nadie lo había tocado, y me sorprende sentir todo esto recorriendo mi interior. Es increíble. No puedo explicar que tan increíble son todas estas sensaciones.

Deja de acariciar mi sensible piel durante un momento y yo solo tengo en mi cabeza que quiero que continúe.

Entonces lo siento: Su miembro se frota contra mí, lentamente, con cuidado.

Poco a poco va acoplando nuestros cuerpos, dejando caer su peso lentamente, entrando con sensibilidad y delicadeza.

Aprieto mis manos, pues un dolor punzante recorre mi interior, desde donde el entra hasta mi estomago.

-Espera –le digo sin aliento.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta rápidamente.

-Déjalo ahí un momento –digo agitado.

Trato de relajarme, de adaptarme a su cuerpo, de hacer esto más fácil.

Asiento ligeramente, dándole luz verde para que continúe.

Lentamente va dejando caer su peso, hasta quedar dentro de mí por completo.  
>Es doloroso, demasiado doloroso. Por instantes quería que saliera, que dejara de hacerlo. Pero no había una sensación mejor que esta. Su cuerpo arriba del mío, sintiendo como se apodera de mi. Como me hace suyo. Como me entrego.<p>

Se recuesta en mi espalda, besando mi hombro. Trato de mantener mi cuerpo relajado y mi respiración regulada.

Cuando sus labios tocan mi cuello pierdo el control de nuevo.

Busco su boca con la mía, y con cada movimiento una punzada de dolor se extiende allí, en donde el miembro erecto de Thomas descansa, dentro de mi.

Mi respiración se corta junto con el pinchazo de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que salga? –pregunta quedamente.

-No –respondo como puedo.

Muy lentamente, casi sin que pueda sentirlo, comienza a moverse, de un lado para a otro, de arriba abajo, pero sin salir ni un milímetro de mi.

Se me escapa un gemido muy sonoro y hace que Thomas se encienda más, pues jadea por mis labios con desesperación.

Coloca su mano derecha sobre mi hombro y baja lentamente, acariciando mi brazo y llegando hasta mi mano, en donde envuelve nuestros dedos.

Al mismo tiempo empuja ligeramente su cuerpo contra el mío, y hace que mi mano se cierre por la presión. Pero su mano ahora me sostiene, y me hace sentir más fuerte.

-Si te duele demasiado me lo dices –susurra en mi oído.

-Hazlo –ordeno, apretando mi quijada después.

Poco a poco va moviéndose con más frecuencia. Hasta que alcanza unas embestidas rítmicas, saliendo ligeramente y volviendo a entrar.

A este grado me parece imposible detener mis gemidos, no puedo, además que sus jadeos son cada vez mas sonoros contra mi oído.

Su mano se aprieta, sujetando la mía con fuerza.

Con su otra mano comienza a acariciar mi pierna y después sujeta mi erección.

Se me escapa su nombre entre un gemido de placer y me silencia con un beso.

Mientras mueve sus caderas acaricia mi miembro y el placer envuelve por completo mi cuerpo.

Había esperado tantos años por esto, ni siquiera había imaginado lo bueno que sería.

Mi vida se resumía en esto.

Siento como mis músculos se contraen y como mis órganos se preparar para el final.

-Voy a terminar –gimo contra la almohada.

Thomas mueve ligeramente más rápido sus caderas y acaricia mi erección con cuidado.

-Thomas… -jadeo, tratando de avisarle que estoy a punto de llegar.

-Tranquilo, está bien –me dice en el oído-. Déjame tomarlo, déjame tomar todo de ti –susurra-. Te quiero –es ese momento, en donde sus labios rosan mi oído y su aliento se envuelve en mi cuello, ese momento donde sus movimientos rítmicos tocan mi interior y su mano exquisita acaricia mi erección, ese momento en donde culmina mi placer, envuelto en un placer más grande. Un placer que me hace cerrar los ojos de golpe y apretar cada molécula de mi cuerpo. Un placer que arranca un gran sonido de mi garganta.

Un placer que termina por agotar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Y justo cuando estoy tratando de recuperarme, siento como el cuerpo de Thomas se tensa.

Masculla mi nombre contra el oído y aprieta con fuerza mi mano.

Y después de unos segundos, unos borrosos segundos donde apenas puedo ser consiente del exterior, se deja caer sobre mi.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa, pero poco a poco puedo salir de esta onda mágica de placer.

-¿Estás… bien? –me pregunta con dificultad.

Ni siquiera puedo contestarle, simplemente asiento.

Besa mis labios, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que ambos estábamos sudando.

Con mucho cuidado sale de mí, lentamente y se recuesta a mi lado.

Me doy media vuelta muy despacio, con todos mis músculos engarrotados.

Lo miro y me mira.

Esboza una sonrisa y me apoyo en los codos para darle un beso en los labios.

Y después me recuesto sobre su brazo.

-¿Estás bien? –vuelve a preguntar.

-"Bien" es muy poco. Estoy increíble. Eres increíble.

-No tienes que mentir solo por….

-No es mentira –lo silencio y su sonrisa se extiende mas.

-Fue increíble, entonces. Para ambos.

-Lo fue.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía cómodo en mi propia piel

Por primera vez sabia quien era y donde quería estar.

Por primera vez en mi vida quería ser yo mismo.

Quería ser de Thomas.

Para siempre.

Thomas POV.

Newt sale de la ducha, con una toalla amarrada en su cintura.

Yo ya me eh bañado, antes que el, ahora estoy recostado en la cama, cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con una sabana gruesa de algodón.

-Ven acá –le digo, palmeando el espacio a mi lado.

-Voy a… voy a ponerme ropa –dice.

Niego con la cabeza, divertido.

-Ven –insisto.

Se ruboriza. Es hermoso cuando lo hace.

Camina hasta donde estoy, después deja caer la toalla y se mete rápidamente en la cama.

-¿Qué? –inquiero cuando se cubre con la sabana y se recuesta en mi brazo para mirarme.

-Me da vergüenza –admite, poniéndose ligeramente más rojo que antes.

-No tienes por que avergonzarte –le digo mientras paso mi brazo por detrás de su cuerpo, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo a mi. Su piel está fría y trato de calentarla con la mía, bajo la sabana-. Eres hermoso.

-Nadie me había visto desnudo –dice en un susurro.

-Pues me alegro –mascullo sonriendo-. Tu rostro es hermoso, tu torso… -acaricio con mi dedo índice su pecho desnudo-. Todo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquiere.

-Todo. Todo lo que quieras.

-¿Estuvo bien? Para… para ti.

-¿Cómo que si estuvo bien? ¿A que te refieres?

-Yo… eh… bueno… ¿Era lo que… esperabas? ¿O… no?

Lo capto.

-Oye, deja de pensar en eso. Eres increíble. Fue increíble. Fue hermoso. Tú lo eres. No era lo que esperaba. Fue mejor. Mucho mejor que eso.

-Okay –susurra-. Es solo que… pensé que… no quería decepcionarte.

-¿Decepcionarme? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –Da un respingo al escuchar la palabra-. Esto no es de decepciones o no. Newt, hemos hecho el amor. Y fue la cosa más maravillosa de mi vida.

-La mía también –admite.

-Entonces, no discutamos más.

Atraigo su cuerpo desnudo al mío y dejo que nos compartamos calor.

Beso su frente con ternura y apoyo mi rostro sobre su nuca.

-Tengo hambre –mascullo en cuanto el sonido de mi estomago resuena por todo el departamento.

-Yo también –dice el entre risas.

-Vamos, cenemos algo –palmeo su espalda y me pongo de pie.

Me pongo ropa interior y después un jeans de mezclilla y una chamarra deportiva.

-Te espero en la cocina –le digo mientras el busca un pantalón en su cajón.

Mientras saco trozos de carne para cocinar Newt se pone a mis espaldas.

Me doy media vuelta y lo sujeto de los hombros, atrayendo su boca a la mía.

-¿estás bien? –le pregunto.

-¿Puedes dejar de preguntar eso? –responde sonriendo-. Nunca he estado mejor.

-Voy a recordarte algo –susurro-. Ya somos novios.

-Uh… eso –masculla-. Bueno, creo que solo lo dije para acostarme contigo.

Su sonrisa es tan hermosa que solo puedo sonreír en respuesta.

-Es una lastima, supongo que ya sabes que cosas puedo hacer, pero solo las hago con mis novios. Así que…

-Bueno, quizá podremos renegociarlo.

-¿Si?-

-Si. Quizá podemos ser una bonita pareja.

-No quiero ser una bonita pareja. Quiero ser LA pareja. Tu pareja.

-Hecho.

-¿Hecho? –pregunto.

-Nada me haría mas feliz –responde, elevando su rostro y juntando nuestros labios.

Siento algo en mi pecho.

Algo que siento cada vez que me toca.

No se que es.

No quiero adelantarme y pensar que es amor.

Espero que lo sea.

Se siente bien.

Newt POV.

Durante la clase Jaqueline no me dirige la palabra, pero en cuanto termina ella va hasta mi asiento y se cuelga de mi brazo.

No fui el único que se sorprendió, varias miradas se clavan en nosotros mientras salimos por la puerta rumbo al pasillo.

Afuera nos espera Thomas y Scarlet.

Scarlet me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y Thomas pone su mano en mi espalda.

-¿Cómo te dejaron entrar? –le pregunto.

-hablé con el guardia –dice Scarlet-. Ya han pasado amigos antes.

La mitad del comedor de la universidad fue apartado por los chicos, hay una mesa larga para que todos podamos sentarnos.

Los otros alumnos comen, ajenos al "evento". Los únicos que fijan sus miradas en nosotros son los de nuevo ingreso, y todos aquellos que nunca compartieron escuela con estos chicos.

Siempre había presenciado estos eventos desde afuera, no hay gran diferencia; simplemente son jóvenes que se sientan a comer y conversar. Pero se siente bien.

No hay nada extraordinario en este lugar, lo mejor viene en la noche, es una de las fiestas más importantes para las Smith en el año, y es de entrada exclusiva. Y ahora yo y mis amigos estamos invitados.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigimos al pasillo mis ojos se encuentran con los de Thomas unos segundos.

Estiro mi mano ligeramente y nuestros dedos se rosan unos segundos.

Después extiendo mi palma contra la suya y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

Me mira de reojo, sonriendo, y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Su mano aprieta con fuerza la mía y le devuelvo el apretón.

Thomas viene conversando con Scarlet y yo me limito a escucharlos y disfrutar de poder tomar la mano de Thomas en público.

Me robo varias miradas, sobre todo de las personas a quienes conozco aquí, y no solo porque voy alado de Scarlet Smith y su novio "Dj Sam", sino porque voy tomado de la mano de un chico. Y no importa que la mayoría de los chicos vean esto como normal, siempre vamos a llamar la atención. Pero me parece una maravillosa manera de dejarlo en claro.

Del grupo de amigos de Thomas, quienes al principio lo trataban con demasiado respeto, ninguno muestra curiosidad por nuestra cercanía. Ninguno mira nuestras manos por demasiado tiempo ni se sorprenden incluso cuando Thomas me abraza frente a ellos antes de subir al coche.

-Nos vemos en la noche –dice Scarlet mientras abro la puerta.

-Nos vemos –me despido de ella entrando al carro.

Dentro del coche Thomas enciende la calefacción pues afuera hace frio ya.

-Son buenas personas –le digo-. Siempre me imaginé que eran más… materialistas.

-Aun no los trato demasiado –agrega-. Pero no sabes cuando batallé para que dejaran de llamarme como si fuera un señor.

Me encojo de hombro y antes de que comience a conducir le doy un beso en los labios.

Me mira, sonríe y pone el auto sobre la carretera.

Demonios, me encanta este hombre.

Thomas POV.

-Thomas –alguien llama a lo lejos-. ¡Thomas!

Reacciono cuando la mano pálida de Georgina pasa por mis ojos.

-Oh, lo siento, me quedé dormido despierto –explico mientras froto mi barbilla-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay una chica afuera, preguntó por usted.

-Okay, gracias Geo.

Asiente y regresa a la barra.

Me lavo las manos y salgo de la cocina.

-¿Me buscaba alguien? –le pregunto a Jared, quien está sentado en un banquito acomodando los pastelillos en el enfriador.

-Una chica, fue a sentarse a las mesas.

Le doy una palmadita en la espalda y salgo rumbo a la sala de fumadores.

El cabello obscuro de Teresa me llama la atención, está sentada a unas cuantas mesas de la barra.

-Hola, hola –le digo sentándome frente a ella.

-Hola, ¿Estabas ocupado? –pregunta sonriendo.

-No, en lo absoluto, ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, nada, pasaba a comer algo y solo pregunté por ti.

-Si, me dijeron los chicos. ¿Ya ordenaste?

-Si, ya.

-Bien, ordenaré algo para mi. ¿Comemos juntos?

-Por supuesto –asiente sonriendo-. Entonces… ¿Tu y Newt?

-¿Yo y Newt? –siento como si me sonrojara.

-Si, ya… ¿Ya lo han hecho publico?

-Si, algo así. El… el es quien tiene que hacerlo publico y yo esperaré todo lo que tenga que esperar.

-Me alegra, Thomas. Me alegra de verdad.

Mariana se acerca a nosotros y deja una bandeja frente a Teresa.

-Gracias –le dice esta.

-Estamos para servirle.

-Mariana –le llamo-. ¿Puedes traerme un desayuno, por favor? Lo que sea está bien.

-Está bien –sonríe ella.

-¿Un sándwich y un jugo de naranja? –Le pregunto a Teresa-. ¿Estás a dieta o algo?

-No, nada de eso, es solo que eh tenido malestar últimamente, creo que debo visitar al doctor.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada, solo malestar en el estomago, quizá es porque no eh comido bien, todas esas cosas de la pasarela y las presentaciones…

-Cierto, me comentó Newt que estabas metiéndote al modelaje.

-Si, no es nada serio aún, unas cuantas pasarelas apenas, pero entre vestuario, fotografías y maquillajes no eh podido comer ni dormir bien.

-Pues debes cuidarte, si vas a hacer de eso una profesión tu cuerpo será tu armadura de trabajo.

-Si, si. Lo se. Es solo que… si hubiera comida como esta en casa daría mis cuatro comidas diarias.

-Bueno, aquí abrimos todo el día –digo sonriendo.

Se encoje de hombros y toma su celular de la mesa.

-Voy a ir al sanitario –me avisa.

-Okay.

Saco mi móvil y comienzo a revisar mi E-mail.

De pronto escucho muchos murmullos y un pequeño puñado de personas se reúne en el pasillo frente a la barra.

¿Qué pasa?

Me pongo de pie y al instante veo las botas cafés de Teresa en el suelo.

Corro hasta ella.

William se encuentra sosteniendo su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunto alterado.

-Se desmayó –explica el rápidamente-. Solo vi cuando caía.

-Ayúdame a ponerla en el sofá.

Detrás de nosotros hay un sofá de piel obscura, levantamos el cuerpo ligero de Teresa y lo colocamos allí.

-¡Necesito agua! –Grito hacia los chicos-. Will, ve a ver si encuentras un poco de Alcohol.

Golpeo el rostro de teresa ligeramente, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Will regresa con un bote de alcohol y una gasa.

Lo coloco debajo de la nariz de Teresa y vuelvo a llamarla.

Poco a poco recupera el conocimiento.

-Teresa ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta confundida.

-Te desmayaste unos segundos –explico-. Voy a llevarte al hospital.

-No –responde rápidamente, tratando de enderezarse-. Estoy bien.

-Estás pálida, no repliques.

La pongo de pie con dificultad. William me ayuda y antes le ordena a Georgina que nos traigan el sándwich y el jugo de Teresa.

Ya estando en el coche espero hasta que Teresa pueda sujetar el jugo por ella misma.

-Trata de beber algo –le digo.

-Estoy bien.

-No. No lo estás ¿desde cuando que no comes?

-No se, ayer por la mañana…

-Ay Teresa, ¿Tienes algún medico en especifico?

-Si, pero no quiero que mi familia se entere, por favor.

-Okay, te llevaré al hospital –le digo.

-Si papá se entera de esto va a sacarme de la academia.

-Tranquila, si todo está bien quedará entre nosotros, pero si esto es grave entonces le diremos. Yo mismo lo haré.

-Okay –acepta sin replicas.

Conduzco hasta el hospital mas cercano, Teresa parece estar ligeramente mejor, aun así la enfermera la pone en una silla de ruedas.

Entro con ellas hasta el consultorio, explicándole lo que pasó.

En la pequeña habitación se sienta Teresa en la camilla y yo tomo asiento en una de las sillas junto al escritorio de la doctora.

Lo primero que hacen es sacarle una muestra de sangre y después la revisan con distintos instrumentos médicos.

La doctora le hace preguntas, y Teresa puede responderlas ya.

-Vas a quedarte recostada aquí, lo más probable es que sea anemia o falta de hierro, pero esperaremos a los estudios, no deben tardar –le dice la doctora.

Asiento y después de una sonrisa la doctora sale por la puerta, dejándonos solos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto.

-Un poco mareada –responde recostada en la camilla, con sus ojos cerrados.

-Trata de descansar –mascullo.

Esperamos durante veinticinco minutos hasta que la doctora regresa.

Teresa de sienta con ligera dificultad en el borde y yo me pongo de pie, esperando por los resultados.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta teresa.

-Bueno, es cierto que te hace falta un poco de hierro, pero además… hay otra cosa. Quizá quieras hablarlo en privado.

La doctora me mira un momento, después Tersa se encoje de hombros.

-Thomas puede quedarse –le dice-. No pasa nada. ¿Es malo? ¿Necesito internarme?

-No, no. No por ahora –responde esta-. Teresa… estás embarazada.

Mi corazón da un golpecito ligeramente más fuerte que los anteriores.

Teresa se pone completamente pálida.

Su mirada se pierde al instante.

-Aun no puedo decirte cuanto tienes, tendremos que esperar a los demás estudios. Tienes que tomar un poco de hierro y vitaminas, tu estado podría ser peligroso para el embrión, estás muy débil.

Teresa parece no comprender nada, está pérdida. Y la entiendo. Se lo que eso significa. Trato de tranquilizarme a mí para poder tranquilizarla a ella.

-Bueno… -la doctora carraspea la garganta-. Tengo que salir por un par de ampolletas, los dejo para que lo platiquen.

Espero hasta que quedamos solos para acercarme.

-Oye –la llamo-. Teresa.

Ella eleva la mirada hasta que encuentra mis ojos. Está aterrada.

-Está bien –le digo-. Todo va a estar bien.

-Estoy embarazada –repite atónica.

-Tranquila, Teresa, debes estar tranquila.

-No... Tu no… tu no lo entiendes –masculla alterada.

-Oye –acaricio su hombro y trato de darle apoyo, pero sinceramente no se como hacerlo-. Todo va a estar bien, eres muy fuerte…

-Thomas. Tu no lo entiendes –repite enfatizando cada palabra.

-Se que es difícil, pero Charles es un buen chico, no va a dejarte sola. Y tus papás te aman, Teresa, van a apoyarte, estoy seguro.

-No es… esto no es así, Thomas –masculla de nuevo, con su voz totalmente fría y ronca-. Yo no… yo no eh tenido sexo con Charles.

Oh mierda, ya se porque su reacción.

-Bueno… -aclaro mi garganta-. Creo que… -no encuentro palabras, no es que me sorprenda, la juventud se acuesta con un montón de personas siempre, pero no se como hablarlo con ella-. Creo que deberías buscar a esa persona y decírselo… y si no se hace responsable podemos…

-Thomas –me silencia-. No me eh acostado con nadie –suelta alterada-. Solo tú.

_Solo tú._ Resuena en mi cabeza, como un martillazo.

_Solo tú._ Incluso con eco.

* * *

><p>Chicos, espero su opinión! Y espero que sigan interesados en leer, aprovecho para desearles una Feliz Navidad! nos leemos pronto y felices fiestas!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos y sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y a partir de ahora la historia está inspirada en la Storyline WillSon de la serie Estadounidense Days of Our Lives, aun así es solo una inspiración, la historia sigue siendo mía.

* * *

><p>Thomas POV.<p>

-Estás… ¿Estás segura? –logro decir con mi voz ahogada.

-¿De que? No le abro las piernas a todo el mundo.

Cierro los ojos, tratando de aclarar mi mente.

-Lo siento –masculla-. Si, Thomas. Lo siento.

Antes de que pueda hablar entra la enfermera.

-Señorita –le dice-. Le voy a dar este par de ampolletas, tiene que ponérselas en los próximos dos días –la enfermera le entrega un par de cajitas blancas.

Después entra la misma doctora de antes.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunta a Teresa.

Esta simplemente asiente.

-Los exámenes llegan mañana, podremos ver cuanto tiempos tienes y darle seguimiento a tu embarazo –comienza la doctora.

-¿Hay algo que puedan hacer para abortar? –suelta de pronto.

-Teresa –le reprimo poniendo mi mano sobre su muslo, con desesperación.

-Nosotros no –responde la doctora serenamente-. Te recomiendo que pienses un poco las cosas, es demasiado pronto para que sepas que hacer.

-Pero esto sigue creciendo –señala su vientre-. ¿No se supone que entre mas rápido mejor?

-Teresa –repito.

-Escucha a tu amigo, quizá debas hablarlo con el padre del bebe.

Me aclaro la garganta, pero ni Teresa ni yo la corregimos.

-¿Puedo irme?

-Si –le dice la doctora.

Antes de irnos voy a pagar la factura, ni siquiera me fijo en el monto.

Llegamos al coche y comienzo a conducir sin que ninguno diga nada.

-Voy a abortar –dice de pronto.

-Teresa, por favor, piénsalo. Piensa lo que eso significa.

-¿Y que esperas que haga?

-Que lo pienses, solo eso.

-Thomas, no entiendes aun ¿O que? Voy a afectar mi vida por completo, además de la tuya.

-Si, pero abortar no es como tomar laxantes para purificarte. Piénsalo, solo eso.

-Es mi cuerpo y…

-Lo se –la silencio-. Es tu cuerpo, pero ese bebe también es mío. Y yo no quiero que abortes. No voy a obligarte a tenerlo, pero necesito que lo pienses.

-Yo… solo… necesito ir a casa.

-Bien.

No tocamos palabra hasta que llegamos a su casa. Después simplemente nos despedimos.

Puedo imaginarme mi futuro, para mi no es tan difícil, un hijo nunca estuvo en mis planes, pero puedo sobrellevarlo. Pero también entiendo a Teresa, ella está estudiando, ella tiene que solucionar su vida primero; tiene padres y una carrera por delante. Al contrario de mi, que me dedico a trabajar, que gano suficiente dinero para poder mantener una familia. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es darle mi apoyo total a Teresa.

Entro al departamento y arrojo las llaves a la mesita del recibidor.

-¿Thomas? –la voz de Newt resuena por el pasillo principal

Elevo mi vista y lo miro saliendo de la habitación.

Lleva solo una toalla anudada a la cintura y el cabello mojado cayendo sobre su frente.

-¿Cómo te fue? –me pregunta.

No respondo, camino hasta el y sujeto su cintura con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia mi.

Junto nuestros labios y lo beso rápidamente, sintiendo sus partículas rosando las mías.

Se escapa un gemido de su garganta cuando comienzo a besar su cuello y sujeto sus glúteos con fuerza.

Empujo la puerta de la habitación con la espalda de Newt y caminamos sin despegarnos hasta que llegamos a la cama.

Dejo caer la toalla que lo cubría con un rápido movimiento y me tiro sobre el.

-Thomas –jadea cuando acaricio su erección.

Bajo por su pecho y tomo mi objetivo con ambas manos.

Newt es perfecto, es varonil y masculino. Y hermoso.

Acaricio su miembro con mi mano lentamente, esa parte de su cuerpo está magnificada con todos los rasgos varoniles unidos. No es tan grande como podría imaginarme en un sueño erótico, pero el grosor es exquisito. Y la adornan un conjunto de venas y colores suaves y rosados.

Sin resistirme a esa parte viril de su cuerpo la introduzco lentamente en mi boca, sintiendo su sabor, su textura y memorizando cada parte con mi lengua.

Newt gime y sujeta mi cabello con fuerza.

Beso la punta de su miembro y acaricio su abdomen con mis labios, después su pecho, su cuello y regreso a sus labios.

Me quito la ropa lo mas rápido que puedo, quedando desnudo sobre Newt.

Sujeto su espalda y le hago girar, haciendo que quede boca abajo.

Me aparto un poco para tomar el bote lubricante.

Ninguno habla, el único sonido son nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el palpitar de mi cabeza.

Coloco liquido lubricante sobre mi erección, contrayendo mis músculos por el contacto frio.

Sujeto la cadera de Newt con una mano y con la otra me apoyo en la cama.

Con demasiada prisa entro en el.

Un gran gemido sale de la garganta de Newt, ni siquiera le pregunto si está bien, pero el no dice nada así que continúo.

Lo único que deseo es apagar este sentimiento. Acabar con todo y dejarme llevar por esto que Newt me hace sentir.

Miro su rostro, las venas de su sien están saltadas por la presión en cada embestida que doy, sus mejillas están completamente rojas y sus ojos apretados. Además sujeta la almohada con sus dientes, apretando con fuerza.

Siento como estoy por terminar y hago mis movimientos más lentos, pero más profundos.

Y de pronto termino, inundado en una oleada de placer y contracciones que arrancan jadeos sonoros de mi interior.

Salgo de Newt, el no ha terminado, así que sujeto su cuerpo, haciéndolo girar de nuevo, y rápidamente coloco su erección dentro de mi boca.

Newt se sujeta con fuerza de la cama, como si las sensaciones fuera hacerlo caer.

Acaricio su miembro con mi boca, con mi lengua, poco a poco se va hinchando mas y mas, endureciendo lentamente hasta que el glande se ensancha por completo, en ese momento se que está por terminar. Hago mis movimientos mas rápidos y precisos, acariciando con mi lengua todos sus puntos sensibles.

-Thomas –gime con desesperación-. Voy a terminar.

Trata de sujetarme del cabello pero aparto sus manos con fuerza y sigo succionando.

Y en un grito de placer Newt termina.

El líquido cálido entra por mi garganta y solo puedo pensar en seguir dándole placer. No me aparto hasta que su miembro queda completamente limpio, y antes de separarme le doy un beso en la punta.

Los espasmos de placer siguen moviendo el cuerpo de Newt.

Me tiro en la cama y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Fue increíble –susurra.

No quiero responderle.

No puedo hacerlo ahora.

Me limito a abrazarlo y esconder mi rostro bajo su barbilla.

Newt POV.

A la hora que despierto Thomas no está en la cama, ni en el departamento, así que me arreglo y llamo a Minho.

-¿Aun están en el restaurant? –le pregunto cuando respondo.

-No, ya voy para la casa, traigo comida ¿Quieres venir?

-Si, muero de hambre.

-Okay, aquí te espero.

-Okay.

Termino de alistar las cosas y conduzco hasta casa de Minho.

-Compré dos Pizzas en Peter Piper –me dice cuando entro a la casa-. Creo que vendrán los niños.

Minho cuida de sus hermanitos pequeños dos veces a la semana, los trata como si fueran hijos suyos, y algunas veces yo le ayudo a cuidarlos.

-¿Quieres que pidamos algo mas? –le pregunto.

-No, está bien.

Se sienta en la acogedora sala y enciende la televisión.

Su casa es como mi casa, así que voy a la cocina, tomo dos rebanadas y regreso a la sala con el.

-Así que, tú y Thomas –dice mientras cambia los canales de la televisión casualmente.

-Yo y Thomas… ¿Qué?

-¿están juntos? Los vi hace días y otros los han visto también y…

-Si –le silencio-. Estamos intentándolo, no se como debemos llamarlo.

-Okay, bueno, eso está bien. ¿Desde cuando?

-No hace mucho, ya sabes…. No se como sucedió, simplemente comenzamos a sentir cosas diferentes entre nosotros y… tomamos la decisión.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?

-Si –respondo-. Nunca me había sentido mas seguro de algo.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Bueno, ya saben sobre mí, pero aun no les digo nada de Thomas.

-Okay, bien, bueno…

-¿Qué? –inquiero al notar su indiferencia.

-Nada, es solo que… somos tus amigos, Newt, y hubiéramos deseado que nos lo contaras.

-Lo siento, pero la verdad ni siquiera lo tenía seguro para mi mismo, no iba a hablarlo con nadie. Tenia que aclarar mi cabeza antes.

-¿Y como estás ahora? –me pregunta, mirándome a los ojos.

-Excelente –contesto-. Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero creo estar enamorado.

-Vaya, viejo, sabes que te quiero, pero no deseo saber sobre tu vida amorosa, háblalo con Brenda o Teresa…

-Animal –exclamo-. Me estás preguntando y reclamando.

Me arroja un pedazo de pan que rebota en mis piernas.

Le dedico una sonrisa y le lanzo un trozo de pizza.

Me siento ligeramente más ligero. Como si todo estuviera bien ahora.

Bien, me refiero, a para siempre.

Thomas POV.

-Teresa, ya estoy fuera de tu casa –digo cuando responde el teléfono al tercer timbre.

-Pasa, la puerta esta abierta.

La línea se corta y bajo del auto.

La casa de Teresa está sola, no se escucha ningún sonido más que mis propios pasos.

-En la sala –escucho que dice, a lo lejos.

Camino hasta la sala y me encuentro con ella y Charles, sentados, abrazados.

-Oh, hola –le saludo.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de los ojos rojos de Teresa y las mejillas rosadas de Charles.

-Siéntate, Thomas –me dice este.

Tomo asiento frente a ellos y trato de hablar pero sencillamente no se que decir.

-Se lo eh contado –masculla Teresa-. Ayer por la noche.

Frunzo mis labios, preocupado, y asiento.

-Oye, lo siento –le digo a Charles. Nunca hablamos demasiado, pero el simple hecho de que su novia esté embarazada de mi es motivo suficiente para disculparme.

-No te preocupes, Thomas –me dice con una voz tranquila-. Oye, hermano, tengo que hablar contigo. Lo eh hablado ya con Teresa, pero tu eres el mas importante aquí.

Le miro a el y después a Teresa. Y después a el de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquiero.

-Mira, esto va a ser muy difícil, para ti y para ella. ¿Lo has pensado? Tu vida va a cambiar por completo, hijo; Tu trabajo, tu futuro, tu relación con Newt –sus palabras se clavan en mi corazón, porque yo ya eh pensado en eso, yo se de lo que habla, y me duele. Pero no puedo revertir las cosas-. La vida de este bebé será muy difícil. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Una madre soltera, joven, y un padre con una vida muy complicada. Mírate hermano, tu trabajo, tu relación con Newt… este bebé que viene en camino va a cambiar muchas cosas, y se merece tener el mejor futuro. Una familia, una vida unida… es… es por eso que quiero proponerte algo.

Levanto mi mirada, antes clavada en mis zapatos, ahora postrada en los ojos de Charles.

-Yo puedo ofrecerle a este bebé una familia –suelta de pronto-. Teresa y yo podemos ser una familia para el. Puedo ser su padre, Teresa su madre. Vivirá en una familia unida. Yo… bueno, gracias a Dios eh conseguido un buen trabajo y podemos mantener esto… Thomas… piénsalo hombre, míralo con claridad y aunque duela: Tu novio es un hombre, por mas que quieras creer que es algo normal, sabes que no lo es. No lo será para un niño… o una nena. ¿Puedes imaginar como será su vida? ¿Qué tanta confusión cruzará su cabeza? Ahora, dejando a un lado tu preferencia homosexual, ¿No merecería una familia? ¿Un padre y una madre?

-Oye –lo silencio-. Lo capto. Lo entiendo. Pero no va a suceder. Soy quien soy, no puedo mantener una relación con Teresa, por más que… por más que yo me esfuerce no puedo, no podría –mis ojos comienzan a picar, no quiero llorar-. Quiero lo mejor para ese bebé, y se que no se lo puedo dar. Y eso me pone…. –un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

-Lo se –masculla el-. Lo se y yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? ¡¿Cómo podrías?! –resoplo.

-Déjame ser el padre de ese bebé.

Tardo más de un minuto en procesar las palabras de Charles.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

-Escucha –se apresura a decir, pero antes de continuar se pone de pie y se arrodilla frente a mi-. Voy a casarme con Tersa. No digas nada antes de que yo termine, ¿Okay? –Asiento rápidamente, el chico apoya una de sus manos en mi rodilla y con la otra sujeta su corazón-. Dame el permiso de ser el padre del bebé. Yo quiero formar esa familia, quiero ser el padre y Teresa la madre. Haremos la boda lo más rápido posible y la acompañaré en el embarazo… Thomas… Teresa y yo podemos formar la familia que el bebé necesita, la familia que quieres darle. No pienses en ti. Piensa en el bebé –Charles sujeta mis manos, me siento completamente incomodo, y peor aun cuando sus ojos se tornan vidriosos-. El bebé deseará crecer con una madre y un padre unidos. Es lo que merece, una vida normal, padres que se aman… Thomas, tienes la oportunidad de olvidarlo todo, de dejarme a mí criar a tu hijo...

Me quedo mirando sus profundos ojos azules hasta que brota una lágrima de ellos.

Suelto mis manos de las suyas y aparto su palma de mi rodilla.

-¿Quieres decir que…. Que te de en adopción al bebé? –pregunto con torpeza.

-Escucha, Thomas, nadie tiene porque enterarse. Diremos que el bebé es mío.

Me pongo de pie al instante, sorprendido.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo –mascullo, molesto.

-Si, lo sabemos –Charles también se pone de pie-. Y quiero, Thomas, por favor, que no pienses en ti. Piensa en Teresa y en el bebé.

-Oye, Charles, te agradezco esto, pero no puedo hacerlo… el simple hecho de…. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

-Thomas, solo piénsalo –charles estira una mano hacia Teresa y esta se pone de pie, acurrucándose bajo el brazo de el-. Tú no puedes darle una buena vida al niño. No puedes hacerlo. Además, Newt jamás te lo perdonará. EL no estaría contigo sabiendo que vas a dejar a un bebé abandonado.

-¿Ahora conoces suficiente a Newt?

-Es mi primo –escupe rápidamente.

Me sorprendo y el lo nota.

-¿Lo conoces tu lo suficiente? –inquiere-. Mira hombre, tienes una vida por delante. Yo estoy listo para esto. Ya estaba listo antes, ahora tienes la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida. De vivir con Newt, de disfrutar… yo… yo estaría completamente honrado de ser el padre del bebé.

Antes de que yo pueda decir algo Charles coloca su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Esto quedará entre nosotros.

Lo pienso unos instantes.

Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo. No quiero perder a Newt, no quiero imaginarme un futuro con todo esto. No puedo. Me duele tan solo pensarlo. Me duele pensar que mi hijo estará apartado de mí. Me duele pensar que no voy a ser su padre, aunque, sinceramente y odiándome a mi mismo, no quiero ser su padre aún; Pero mas me duele que las palabras de Charles son ciertas. El bebé no va a tener una familia conmigo y Teresa. Ella sufrirá, yo sufriré y el bebé su sufrirá. Charles está dándome la oportunidad de que mi hijo crezca en una familia unida. Con un padre y una madre. Por que… por mas que yo quiera creerlo, y aunque la sociedad está cambiando, una pareja homosexual no es bien vista aún. Y no quiero que mi hijo sufra. Quiero que sea feliz.

-Yo… -mascullo con la voz quebrada-. ¿Podré verlo?

-Por supuesto –responde Charles al instante-. Podrás estar cerca de el… o ella. Yo seré su padre para todos, pero tu podrás verlo crecer y disfrutarlo…

-Y si… ¿Y si te arrepientes? ¿Y si ya no quieres ser su padre? No lo se, en algunos años cuando te hartes y… y el esté lo suficientemente grande para comprenderlo… ¿Qué sucederá?

-Eso no sucederá. Nunca –responde-. Te lo juro. Amo a Teresa. Y amaré a ese bebé.

Suspiro y me dejo caer en el sofá.

Escondo mi rostro en las manos y resoplo, muchas veces.

-Okay –logro decir después de diez minutos.

-¿Aceptas? –pregunta el.

-No lo se –respondo-. Necesito…

-¿Qué necesitas? –presiona-. Vamos Thomas, tu tendrás tu vida y nosotros la nuestra, el bebé crecerá en una buena familia y tu lo verás. Todo es mucho mejor, ¿No lo crees? Compara tu plano con el mío. Compara como imaginas que será esto contigo y como será conmigo.

No necesito hacerlo. Lo hice hace cinco minutos. Y por supuesto que el plano de Charles es mucho mejor que el mío.

-¿Teresa? –le llamo.

Esta eleva su rostro y clava sus enrojecidos ojos en mi.

-Yo solo quiero que esto sea fácil –responde con la voz ahogada-. Quiero… hacerlo fácil para mi familia.

Asiento. Lo entiendo.

Para ella sería más fácil si les dice a sus padres que está embarazada de Charles, que se van a casar y harán una familia.

-Está bien, si esto es bueno para todos… -aun no estoy convencido al cien por ciento, pero creo que es lo mejor.

-Okay –rápidamente Charles da un paso hacia adelante-. Thomas, te aseguro que es lo mejor.

-Lo se –admito en voz alta-. Teresa…

-Está bien –me anima ella, esbozando una ligera sonrisa-. Estará bien.

-Okay –asiento.

-Tranquilo, hermano –Charles coloca su mano sobre mi hombro-. Y recuerda, nadie debe saberlo.

-No te preocupes, solo prométeme que siempre tendrá lo mejor –señalo el vientre de Teresa con la barbilla.

-Siempre. Tú podrás corroborarlo.

Asiento de nuevo y frunzo los labios.

No se si lo que estamos haciendo es bueno o malo.

Pero viendo por el futuro de mi hijo creo que es lo mejor.

Espero que lo sea.

Newt POV.

Todo estaba yendo de maravilla.

Por fin sentía que mi vida estaba donde tenía que estar.

El negocio de Thomas iba prosperando de maravilla, tanto el café como el Night Club. Había terminado mis clases y las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado. El frio en la ciudad era abrazante, como todos los años, pero ahora era diferente, porque tenía a una persona para darme calor. Mi relación con Thomas estaba hecha publica por completo, mis amigos no habían tenido inconveniente alguno y mis padres ya lo estaban asimilando, incluso nos invitaron a ambos a pasar la navidad con ellos. Eso implica mucho, porque la Navidad de mi familia implicaba una reunión con los acogedores familiares de mamá, solo dos tías y cuatro primas aproximadamente de mi edad; y la familia de papá, cuatro tíos, cinco tías y un sinfín de primos de todas las edades. Y bueno, será un gran paso tanto para Thomas y yo, como para mis padres que yo me presente con mi novio frente a todos.

Me siento emocionado, emocionado por lo que el futuro me prepara, emocionado por mi vida y emocionado por tener a Thomas conmigo.

De pronto parece que todo está solucionado, tanto para mí como para mis amigos y las personas que me importan. Thomas se la pasa trabajando y conmigo. Y es muy feliz. Los padres de Brenda ya viven en su casa y tratan de rehacer la familia, eso tiene a mi amiga muy contenta y desestrezada, pues ya no es ella quien tiene que hacerse cargo de Ross.

Y bueno, la mejor noticia de todas: Teresa está embarazada y va a casarse. Me hubiera gustado que no fuera Charles quien estuviera con ella, pero parecen muy felices y estoy feliz por ella. Defiende a su bebé con uñas y dientes, incluso contra su madre, quien estuvo a punto de llevarla a abortar. Pero ahora todo está tranquilo para ella. Vive en casa de Charles y sus padres la están apoyando, y ya he amenazado con que yo voy a ser el padrino de ese bebé. Apenas tiene tres meses y medio, todavía no saben si es niño o niña, pero ya todos nos hemos encariñado con esa ligera deformación en el vientre de Teresa.

Y que debo decir de mi relación con Thomas, es magnifica. Recuerdo como lo veía antes, el era solo un amor platónico para mi, era tan inalcanzable… en momentos como ahora, donde nos tomamos de la mano con seguridad y caminamos por el centro comercial, y las miradas se clavan en nosotros ligeramente y los dos estamos tan conformes con nosotros mismos que ni nos importa… en estos momentos me doy cuenta que soy de las personas mas suertudas del mundo. El chico que me gusta, gusta de mí. Y me corresponde de la misma manera que yo.

Y es hermoso.

-¿Quieres un pretzel? –me pregunta mientras pasamos junto a Guess.

-Se me antoja un Smoothie –respondo-. Vamos a Le'berne.

-Bien –acepta sonriendo.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al pequeño estante donde venden mis Smoothies preferidos, Thomas pide uno de frutas tropicales y yo de Kiwi con fresa.

-¿Qué mas quieres comprar? –inquiere.

Repaso en mi mente lo que eh comprado ya: Zapatos negros, pantalón de vestir, camisa celeste, cinto.

-Creo que ya es todo, antes de salir pasamos a Macy's para comprar un edredón nuevo.

-Me gusta el edredón viejo –replica.

-SI, pero ya no tiene color.

-Combina con tus ojos.

-Thomas –golpeo sus costillas con mi codo y después me quedo plasmado en el suelo al ser intervenido por un par de mujeres.

-¡Newt! –exclama ella en mi cara, dándome un abrazo.

-Tía Benny –mascullo durante su abrazo.

Me aparto de ella lentamente y después saludo a mi prima Jenny con un beso.

-¿Compras navideñas? –me pregunta con su voz de pitido.

-Algo así –respondo.

-Hijo, tenía tanto que no te veía –exclama-. ¿Ya te dijo tu papá en dónde pasaremos la Navidad?

-Si, la casa del tío Ben –respondo sonriendo forzadamente.

-¡Si! ¿Puedes creer que sigue con María? Esa mujer es una arpía. Se está comiendo a tu tío lentamente –Si, mi tía Benny es el integrante de la familia que se la pasa haciendo problemas.

-Bueno, mi tío sabrá hasta donde aguanta –me encojo de hombros. A diferencia de ella, yo estaba seguro que la esposa de mi tío era una mujer muy honrada y paciente.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? –inquiere-. Tu prima acaba de terminar las clases de piano e iremos a Martyns.

-Gracias tía –le digo-. Pero ando ocupado –elevo ligeramente las bolsas que traigo en mi mano derecha para que las mire-. Oh, por cierto, el es Thomas –lo señalo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola –le saluda mi tía con una sonrisa-. Benny Horton, para servirte.

-Thomas Farell –se presenta el.

-Es mi novio –suelto de pronto.

La boca de mi tía se queda abierta, atónica durante unos segundos. Mi prima simplemente eleva la mirada de su teléfono celular a nosotros durante un instante y después vuelve a perderse en su dispositivo.

-Oh pues… -carraspea la garganta-. Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío –le dice el.

-Tía, tenemos que irnos, pero nos vemos en navidad, ¿Okay?

-Si, si, hijo, me dio mucho gusto verte.

Me da un abrazo y después estrecha la mano de Thomas.

-Espero volver a verlos –masculla sin apartar la mirada de Thomas.

-Por supuesto –concuerdo.

Terminamos de despedirnos y seguimos caminando, sin cruzar palabra durante unos segundos.

-Agradable persona ¿No crees? –le pregunto a Thomas esbozando una sonrisa.

-Creo que es… muy expresiva.

-Es un horror, la verdad. Nadie en la familia la aguanta. Para este momento ya todos deben saber que tengo novio.

-Que exagerado.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamo riéndome junto con el-. Es la persona más chismosa del mundo. Me alegro que nos haya visto juntos.

-¿Si?

-Si –contesto-. Estoy seguro que se encargará de decirles a todos que el hijo del prodigio familiar salió defectuoso.

-Vamos, no seas tan cruel –choca nuestros hombros.

-Estoy repitiendo justo las palabras que ella dirá –explico.

-Bueno, al menos ya no será sorpresa cuando nos vean juntos en navidad.

-Si, eso es lo bueno.

Continuamos nuestras últimas compras y regresamos a casa.

Arreglo nuestra habitación mientras Thomas prepara la cena, nuestras camas ahora están juntas, haciendo una sola. El edredón nuevo que acabo de comprar combina con las cortinas y resalta con el blanco ostión de las paredes. Me gusta.

Dentro de poco más de una semana es Navidad, mi regalo para Thomas está casi listo. Junto a la lavandería hay una habitación pequeña donde guardo todo lo que no necesito, algo como una bodega, así que voy a mandar adaptarla en un pequeño estudio para que Thomas trabaje. El acaba de comprar una computadora de escritorio, y la instaló en nuestra habitación sobre una pequeña mesa donde apenas cabe la pantalla y la impresora. Así que será un buen regalo. Ya tengo todo listo, el 24 de Diciembre nos iremos temprano a casa de mi tío para celebrar Noche Buena y en cuanto salgamos los ingenieros tienen hasta el 25 en la tarde para terminar el estudio, le eh pagado a una diseñadora para que realice el trabajo, así que para mi también será una sorpresa.

Mientras llega el día comenzamos a comprar los regalos de todos nuestros amigos, también asistimos a una fiesta que ofrece Fred Smith en su casa.

Thomas trabaja entre semana en el café, su presencia no es necesaria, pero le gusta estar allí, y los fin de semana, comenzando con los jueves, se pasa las noches en el Club. A veces lo acompaño yo y a veces va el solo. Me siento libre de ir cuando yo quiera, y en el café todos me conocen ya, incluso a veces ayudo un poco en la barra o en la cocina.

Los días pasan rápido, el 24 de Diciembre nos levantamos temprano y vamos a visitar a Teresa, es increíble como una embarazada cambia tanto con el transcurso de los días, su panza ah crecido varios centímetros, puedo jurarlo; la deformación redonda bajo su sweater es mucho mas notoria. Se mira feliz. Y Charles no se aparta de ella en ningún momento. Me siento feliz por ellos.

-No me imagino teniendo un bebé a mi edad –le digo a Thomas mientras enciende el coche para irnos a casa del Tío Ben.

-Debe ser bonito, ¿No crees? Tendrías suficiente juventud para disfrutarlo…

-No –respondo al instante-. Todavía ni siquiera terminamos la carrera. Y cuando lo hagamos por fin vamos a ser libres. Vamos a poder trabajar y gastar nuestro dinero en lo que queramos. Y viajar, viajar mucho. ¿Te imaginas como sería con un bebé?

-Pues… -las palabras de el se atoran en su garganta-. Quizá viajar con tu hijo también sería lindo.

Me quedo mirándolo fijamente, aparta sus ojos de la carretera y los clava en mí un momento.

-Bueno, se que hay muchas opciones para nosotros –le digo-. Pero no las tomaría. No creo que algún día esté listo para eso. Quizá cuando sea grande y necesite compañía o algo…

-¿Tanto te disgustan los bebés? –inquiere seriamente.

-Mira, se que no es lo mismo, pero antes de vivir solo vivía con mis padres, y allí vivían dos primas. Ambas tenían niños, me tocó cuidarlos desde pequeños, ya sabes, cambiarles los pañales, limpiar su vomito, alimentarlos en la media noche… y no fue para siempre, no era todos los días… me imagino como seria si fueran míos… no. No estoy listo para eso ni ahora ni dentro de veinte años, yo que se.

-Dejemos de hablar de eso –dice el-. Mejor dime, ¿Cómo debo comportarme?

Por un momento analizo su tono de voz, parece que no comparte mi mismo pensamiento, no tiene por que hacerlo, y quizá debí ocultar un poco mas mi rechazo por los bebés.

Quizá Thomas si piensa en ello, y le gusta. Bien, como sea, los puntos entre más claros mejor.

El camino a casa de mis padres es largo, así que conecto mi teléfono al estéreo del coche de Thomas y pongo mi lista favorita. La casa del tío Ben quedó deshabilitada cuando la luz se cortó en la mitad del terreno por un fallo, así que celebraremos Navidad en mi casa.

Afuera hace demasiado frio, no está nevando, pero sigue lloviznando, no tarda mucho en convertirse en nieve.

-Solo se tu –respondo por fin su pregunta-. Yo me enamoré de ti así porque eres magnifico.

-¿Te enamoraste de mi? –pregunta con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Es muy tarde para no suponerlo, no?

-Yo no hago suposiciones.

-Bien, pues entonces te lo confirmo.

-¿Newt está enamorado de mi? –se pregunta claramente a el mismo.

-Déjate de tonterías. Vives en mi casa, te eh abierto las puertas de mi vida. Era obvio.

-Para mi nada es obvio –me mira y sonríe-. No quiero que te chifles, pero quizá… estoy un poco enamorado de ti. Pero solo un poco –bromea.

-Con eso me conformo.

Estira su cuello para que pueda darle un beso sin que aparte los ojos de la carretera.

Coloco mi mano sobre su muslo y plasmo mis labios a un lado de los suyos durante unos segundos.

-Tu mano me gusta allí –masculla.

-No por ahora –palmeo su muslo y regreso a mi teléfono celular.

Mi casa se encuentra a las afueras de Philadelphia, rodeada de arboles y con un gran camino de tierra que lleva hasta ella.

La "cita" era a las dos de la tarde, y con nuestra visita a Teresa nos habíamos retrasado una hora, no era tanta diferencia, pero en mi familia si que lo era.

Todos los coches ya están en el aparcamiento.

-Dijiste que solo vendría tu familia –me dice, ligeramente nervioso.

-Solo es mi familia.

Estrangula sus palabras instantáneamente.

-¿Qué? –inquiero divertido.

-Veo por lo menos veinte carros.

-Si bueno, tengo una familia grande. Algunos de mis primos ya son mayores así que tienen su propia familia, y todos se reúnen aquí cada año.

-¿No es difícil? Hacer que una familia tan grande se lleven bien, me refiero.

-No lo se, pero siempre sale bien todo. Es raro, la familia de mamá y de papá se llevan como una sola familia. Siempre está todo bien aquí.

-Okay.

Estaciona el coche al final de la fila.

-¿No vengo demasiado formal? –me pregunta por lo bajo en cuanto cerramos las puertas del coche.

Lleva un traje nuevo color celeste con una camisa blanca y un moño celeste. Se ve hermoso.

-No puedo estar mas enamorado de ti –enfatizo la palabra "enamorado".

-Andando, quiero que comience rápido esto.

Caminamos hasta tomar la entrada principal, la puerta se abre con clave y sigue siendo la misma de hace dos años.

Thomas suelta mi mano, demasiado nervioso como para entrar sujeto a mi.

La puerta se abre y las voces inundan el espacio.

No se pueden distinguir las pláticas, se escuchan risas, conversaciones, gritidos de niños. Esta es mi familia.

Caminamos por el amplio pasillo hasta que me topo con la puerta de la sala, donde parece venir todas las voces.

Ahí están todos.

-Newt –dice mi padre acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo. Después otro a Thomas.

Todos nos miran. Nunca había hecho una entrada así en mi familia. Todos están en silencio, algunos sonriendo, otros con expresión nula. Pero todos con los ojos fijos en Thomas.

-Familia, el es Thomas –lo presenta rápidamente mi padre.

Después de un desordenado saludo de todos hacia Thomas mi padre nos conduce hacia los asientos mas cercanos disponibles.

Mi madre tiene una gran sala, pues siempre hemos tenido una familia grande.

-Pensamos que no llegarías nunca –me dice mi tía Anna cuando me siento a su lado-. Estábamos esperándolos para comer.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y acaricio la frente de mi primo el menor, con tan solo cinco meses de nacido.

Y después sigue mi prima Sandra, con siete meses, mi prima Elena con un año y medio y de ahí en adelante, hasta llegar a mi primo Sam, con 40 años.

Los nervios de Thomas parecen desaparecer cuando nos sentamos en la mesa y todos lo tratan como parte de la familia. Me sorprende que nadie pregunte nada, ni se nos quede mirando por demasiado tiempo. Creo que fue bueno eso de haberme topado a Benny en la tienda, todos deben estar enterados y reprimiendo cualquier tipo de pregunta.

Después de comer nos vamos al jardín trasero. Donde compartimos mesas con toda la familia y los niños pueden jugar. Ni siquiera el frio los detiene.

Mis padres tienen calentadores de fuego, son como una especie de lámpara larga, pero donde se supone que debe haber una bombilla hay una mecha que esparce el calor. Hay varias situadas entre todos, altas y bajas; mantienen ligeramente el calor, pero la verdad es que no se siente tanto frio.

-¿Estás en la misma universidad que Newt? –le pregunta mi prima Sabrina a Thomas. Ella es de la misma edad que yo, pero ya se ah graduado y trabaja en el negocio de sus padres.

-No estudio –responde Thomas. Aunque las conversaciones siguen, se nota fácilmente que la atención de todos está puesta en nosotros-. Estoy trabajando.

-¿A si? ¿En que trabajas?

-Es negocio propio –responde este.

-¿Sobre que? –insiste Sabrina.

-Es solo un pequeño restaurante –responde Thomas incomodo, sonriendo.

-Vamos hombre –interviene Kevin desde el otro lado del circulo, interrumpiendo a los demás-. Thomas es dueño de Ministry of Sound.

Pocas veces eh visto a Thomas ruborizarse, ahora lo hace, ligeramente, quizá nadie lo note, pero yo si.

-¡¿Bromeas?! –Grita Hannah desde el otro extremo de Kevin-. ¡Acabo de ir el fin pasado!

-Si, bueno… –Thomas se encoje de hombros y se remueve en el asiento.

-¿No se supone que el dueño de Ministry es el mismo que de Dubai? –inquiere Sabrina.

-No solo soy yo, comparto los lugares con un Fred Smith, el fue quien tenía funcionando Dubai ya, yo no hice mucho.

-¿Fred Smith? –le pregunta mi tío Alberto, bajando a mi primito al piso mientras se acomoda en su sofá-. ¿El mismo Fred Smith?

-Ese –le respondo.

-Vaya, hacia mucho que no escuchaba de el.

-Mi tío salió de la universidad junto con Fred –le explico a Thomas.

-Thomas –le llama Kevin-. Escuché que para año nuevo iban a tener una buena fiesta.

-Las hijas de Fred se están encargando de eso, nunca eh pasado un año nuevo así –responde este-. No me imagino como es recibirlo en un Night Club. Para mi esa fecha siempre fue en familia.

-Bueno, para nosotros también –interviene Sabrina-. Pero después de la cena una buena fiesta hasta amanecer es perfecta.

-Si, bueno, eso han dicho –se encoge de hombros-. Todavía no es seguro, pero quizá Kendall Jenner asistirá.

-¿La hermana de las Kardashian? –inquiere Hannah.

-Si –responde el sin entender el asombro-. Todavía no eh hablado con la hija de Fred, pero hasta donde tengo entendido así será.

-Por Dios, Scarlet siempre se sale con la suya. Dios, será increíble.

-¿La conoces?

-No en persona –responde, apartándose un mechón de cabello rubio.

Mis primos, los que están entre los 17 y 25 años conversan entusiasmados con Thomas. Yo me dedico a apreciarlos. Me siento tan orgulloso de el. El debe estarlo también.

La tarde pasa muy rápido y tranquilo, a las Diez de la noche nos sentamos en la mesa para la cena Navideña. Hay una sola cosa que me gusta de mi familia: La unidad.

La mayoría son materialistas y buscan desquiciadamente su puesto jerárquico, pero en cuanto a estar unos para los otros siempre son los mejores. No importa si alguien está hablando mal de otro, o si hay chismes o cotilleo, siempre van a estar ahí. Simulando, mintiendo, o como sea, pero siempre están.

Después de cenar nos volvemos a reunir en la sala para la espera de los regalos.

Justo a la media noche todos abrimos el nuestro.

Recibo algunos por parte de mis padres y otros por algunos tíos. Otra cosa que me gusta es que no importa si mi tía Roberta solo me regaló a mi, o si la tía Anna no le regaló nada a nadie y recibió mas que todos, eso no importa aquí, todos somos felices en este momento.

Entonces llega el momento en que Thomas me entrega una pequeña caja envuelta en papel dorado.

-Feliz Navidad –me dice acercándose a mí.

Dudamos unos segundos entre darnos un beso o no, comunicándonos solamente con la mente decidimos que no es buena idea aun así que solo nos abrazamos.

-Ábrelo –ordena esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Mis dedos torpes tardan demasiado por lo que termino rompiendo el papel en lugar de luchar contra las cintas.

Había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

Mi boca esboza una "o" instantánea cuando la manzana de Apple brilla en la tapa.

-Bromeas –exclamo sorprendido.

Con mis dedos temblorosos quito la tapa de la pequeña caja blanca y aprecio el celular dentro. Es el último modelo del IPhone, un celular que ni siquiera había soñado tener.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –inquiero sorprendido.

Frunce sus labios y giña su ojo.

Le doy otro abrazo fuerte y enciendo mi nuevo teléfono.

-Te pasaste –exclamo emocionado.

La pantalla se ilumina y el logo de Apple brilla mientras se inicia el sistema.

Vuelvo a abrazarlo y después le entrego el pequeño rectángulo envuelto en papel rojo.

-Gracias –murmura.

Lo abre ágilmente y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro cuando lo mira.

Es una fotografía nuestra, en un marco elegante de madera obscura.

-Es hermosa –dice el y vuelve a abrazarme.

-Es para que adornes tu verdadero regalo –murmuro en su oído.

-¿Mi verdadero regalo? –pregunta en un susurro.

-SI. Está en casa.

-Eso suena bien –aprieta mi espalda con fuerza y me da un beso rápido en el lóbulo.

Una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo en el contacto de mi piel con sus labios.

-Te quiero –susurra-. Demasiado.

Nos apartamos para seguir recibiendo abrazos y buenos deseos.

Después de que todos abrimos los regalos nos sentamos en la gran sala y vemos como los niños juegan.

Mis primos han traído Vodka, Thomas ha aprendido a preparar buenos cocteles, asi que nos prepara uno a cada uno.

La Navidad en mi familia es tranquila, la verdadera fiesta se hace en Año Nuevo, donde mis primos controlan todo, desde los platillos hasta la música y el alcohol.

Para las dos y media de la mañana ya estamos acostados en la cama, nadie cuestionó nada cuando nos instalamos en una habitación de una sola cama, no es que mi familia sea cien por ciento tolerante, supongo que están haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo estuvo? –me pregunta cuando me recuesto junto a el después de ponerme la pijama.

-Excelente –respondo dándole un beso en los labios.

-Oye, te amo –susurra abrazándome.

Me quedo en silencio durante un momento, sintiendo su respiración contra mi y sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo hasta que nos acoplamos el uno al otro para dormir.

-Te amo –murmuro sujetando su mano y besándola.

-No tienes porque decirlo solo porque yo lo dije –susurra en mi oído y siento como sus labios reposados en mi mejilla forman una sonrisa.

-No lo digo solo porque tu lo dices –me doy media vuelta para encararme con el-. Lo digo por que lo siento.

Sonríe.

-¿No me crees? –inquiero.

-Te creo –responde y besa mi frente.

Junta nuestros cuerpos y recargo mi cabeza contra su pecho para dormir.

Aun escucho sus palabras en mis oídos.

Nunca dos palabras me habían hecho sentir así.

Yo también lo amo.

Thomas POV.

Es muy malo que yo piense así, pero me siento mucho mejor cuando ya estamos en el coche con rumbo a casa.

-Tu familia es genial –le digo a Newt, quien está metido en su nuevo celular.

-Es solo por la fecha –me dice sin apartar los ojos del aparato-. Pocas veces nos reunimos, así que tratan de hacerlo fácil para todos.

Me encojo de hombros y me limito a conducir, dándole su espacio para que haga lo que sea que este haciendo en el teléfono.

Cuando llegamos a casa ya está nevando, poco, pero neva. Pocas veces eh visto la nieve, y creo que nunca la eh sentido, pero reprimo el deseo de ir y tomar un bonche del estacionamiento.

Subimos hasta el departamento y justo cuando cruzamos la puerta Newt tapa mis ojos.

-Ciérralos –ordena.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto divertido.

-Vamos a ver tu regalo –susurra.

Me conduce el, conozco lo bastante bien el lugar para saber que estamos a punto de entrar a la habitación, pero no entramos, sino que damos vuelta a la derecha, a la lavandería supongo. O a la bodega. ¿Pero que rayos puede estar aquí?

-Una, dos –comienza a contar-. Tres.

Sus manos se apartan de mi rostro y puedo ver el lugar en donde estamos.

No lo reconozco, no se en donde estoy, puedo jurar que no estamos en el departamento.

La habitación frente a mi está forrada de madera, la pared frente a mi es un gran librero de tamaño completo, a un lado derecho, pegado a la pared hay un sofá de piel y del otro lado hay un escritorio elegante, con mi iMac sobre el, detrás; sobre una mesita, está mi impresora y el scanner; y el escritorio tiene adornos metálicos plateados. Hay cuadros colgados y una lámpara elegante en medio del techo.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto atónico.

-Es tu estudio –responde con una sonrisa-. Te pasas buen tiempo en la computadora, y con tus dos negocios funcionando necesitarás un buen espacio, aquí está –me quedo admirando el lugar, es pequeño, moderno, estético, acogedor, me encanta-. Vas a tener una línea de teléfono fijo, pero aun no la instalan y el internet ya está funcionado.

-Newt –exclamo.

Lo tomo entre mis brazos y lo aprieto con todas mis fuerzas. El me devuelve el abrazo en la misma intensidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta.

-No tenias por que hacerlo –le digo.

-Claro que si, te lo mereces.

Paso un brazo por sus hombros y aprecio el lugar, detalle por detalle.

Entonces siento el armazón en mi mano derecha, ya lo había olvidado.

Elevo el cuadro con nuestra foto, el color de la madera es igual al del librero, hace juego.

Sonrío y camino para poner nuestra foto sobre el escritorio.

-Así podré verte siempre –me giro para decirle.

-Siempre puedes verme, no necesitas la foto, pero al menos tendrás algo de mí en tu estudio.

-Es de ambos –corrige-. Tú lo puedes usar para tus tareas también.

-No, no. Este será tu espacio, yo te lo eh regalado. No pienso compartir mi IPhone contigo, así que tú tampoco compartirás esto conmigo.

-Tengo una buena forma de hacer que cambies de opinión –me acerco a el, sujeto su cintura y junto nuestros labios.

Escucho como deja caer la pequeña maleta que traía en su mano y envuelve sus brazos en mi cuello.

Lo sujeto con fuerza, doy media vuelta y hago que se siente en el escritorio.

Suelta una risa que reprimo con mis besos.

Acaricio su espalda por debajo de la ropa y retiro las prendas.

Después de necesitar mas espacio que el escritorio nos tiramos sobre el sofá, ya desnudos y nos entregamos el uno al otro. No puedo decir que hago mío a Newt, porque el me hace suyo con cada beso y cada caricia. Es una entrega mutua.

Lo hacemos en el sofá y después de un descanso breve lo volvemos a hacer sobre la cama, y es que no se como resistirme a el. Estábamos recostados, esperando para cenar cuando accidentalmente su mano tocó mi pubis, la llama se encendió al instante y volvimos a disfrutar de lo que nuestra anatomía nos permitía.

Me pregunto si algún día me cansaré de esto. No lo creo.

Mientras el agua cálida recorre mi cuerpo comienzo a pensar sobre nosotros. Estamos bien, estamos muy bien, pero algo no me deja seguir. Creo que no eh hecho bien algo. Creo que debo de hablarlo. Pero no estoy seguro aún. Y siento que nunca estaré seguro. Pero no logro ser feliz por completo. Y se de donde viene eso.

Los días siguientes pasan rápido, Kendall Jenner ah confirmado su asistencia a nuestro recibimiento de año en el Club, así que los preparativos comienzan.

La noticia de la celebridad visitándonos se extiende fácilmente, y lo que antes sería una fiesta pública ahora se convierte en privada, cobrando asistencia y entregando boletos. Aunque solo faltan dos días para la fiesta los boletos se venden rápidamente, y es que la noticia tiene emocionados a los jóvenes, aun no logro entender por que. Yo ni siquiera sabía quien era ella antes de que la mencionara Scarlet.

El regalo que Newt me dio lo pongo a servicio rápidamente; con el éxito que ha tenido esta "visita" al Club, nuestro asesor, un joven dos años mas grande que yo, egresado de mercadotecnia y experto en eventos, contratado para que nos guie en este ámbito, nos aconseja que pensemos en esto como un negocio, meternos al mundo de los eventos grandes, invertir en conciertos y contratación de famosos. Nuestro capital es estable, pero aun no tenemos ganancias como para invertirlo todo, así que decidimos dejarlo en mesa, sin descartarlo pero sin tomarlo en cuenta aun.

Entre cuentas, entrevistas en radio y televisión, y las fiestas post navideñas, el día último del año llega rápidamente.

Apenas eh visto el sol asomándose por nuestra ventana cuando ya estamos arreglándonos para la fiesta nocturna.

Regresamos a casa de Newt para pasar la noche, yo solamente puedo quedarme durante la cena pues tengo que regresar al Club a confirmar que esté todo en orden. La fiesta es muy diferente a Navidad, como dijo Newt los jóvenes de la familia controlan el lugar.

-Ya tenemos todos nuestros boletos –me dice Brent, el primo mayor de los jóvenes-. Nos veremos ahí después de media noche.

-Hombre, me hubieran dicho y yo se los daba –le digo estrechando su mano.

-Será para la otra –exclama.

Me despido de todos y les deseo un feliz año.

Newt me acompaña hasta el auto, sujeto de mi mano.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? –me pregunta, recargando su cuerpo contra el mío, haciendo que me apoye en el coche.

-Quiero que me acompañes –respondo contra sus labios-. Pero quédate con tu familia, nos veremos allá en un rato.

-Nuestro primer año juntos –murmura-. Y no lo recibiremos juntos.

-En México todavía no entraría el año, podemos imaginar que estamos allá –sugiero con una sonrisa.

Me da un beso y palmea mi pecho.

-Nos vemos lo más rápido que pueda –me dice.

-Hecho –finalizo.

Pongo el coche en marcha y llamo a Fred desde los botones del auto.

Aviso que ya voy para allá y quince minutos después ya estoy estacionando el coche en el aparcamiento para empleados.

El Club está abierto desde las once de la noche, así que para cuando llego ya hay gente dentro.

Scarlet y Bianca están trabajando junto con Abele, nuestro asesor. Los saludo a los tres y voy por una copa.

Poco a poco el lugar comienza a llenarse.

A las once y cincuenta y nueve de la noche el DJ para la música y comienza la cuenta regresiva, faltando treinta segundos es una voz femenina quien lo sustituye, es Kendall Jenner. La multitud en el club comienza a gritar y faltando diez segundos todos se unen en una sola cuenta.

En cuanto las campanas del reloj suenan en el interior caen los globos de colores y el confeti del techo, explotan los fuegos artificiales y el humo comienza a inundar la cabina del DJ, la música regresa y todos siguen la fiesta con más euforia.

Doy un sinfín de abrazos y buenos deseos. A los empleados, a las chicas de Fred, a Fred, al DJ, a Kendall, a algunos chicos que andan bailando, los cuales reconozco porque vienen todos los fines de semana.

A la una con treinta llega Newt y todos sus primos. Yo voy a recibirlos y los hago pasar a la zona VIP.

Poco después llegan algunos amigos, como Brenda y Ross y otros chicos amigos de Newt, de los cuales solo reconozco a Minho y Gally.

La fiesta es un éxito, mucho mejor que los días anteriores, Fred está emocionado por las ganancias. Yo solo estoy emocionado por tener a este chico a mi lado.

Sujeto la mano de Newt y lo atraigo hacia mí.

Saboreo sus labios durante un instante y no lo suelto de la mano.

Mientras bailamos en nuestro espacio, rodeados de la familia de el y amigos, siento como mi teléfono vibra en mi pantalón.

En la pantalla aparece la foto de Teresa.

-Ahora vuelvo –le digo a Newt y bajo de la zona superior para poder salir a responder la llamada.

Salgo demasiado tarde, así que marco su número y espero.

-Feliz año, Thomas –me dice en cuanto responde.

-Feliz año –le digo con la voz estrangulada, pues en el interior había tenido que gritar toda la noche.

-Oye, Charles quería que esperara, pero creo que necesitas saberlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

-Si, si –responde al notar mi tono de alarma-. Es solo que… es… es niña.

Durante un instante no logro entenderlo.

-¿Quieres decir… tu… nuestro… el….? –mis palabras se traban y sin poder continuar Teresa responde:

-Si –escucho una risita-. Es una nena.

-Felicidades –logro decir.

-Para ti también.

Hay un silencio incomodo.

-Oye –carraspea-. Tengo que irme. Espero la estés pasando bien.

-De maravilla –respondo sin emoción.

-Nos vemos Thomas.

La llamada finaliza y me quedo plasmado de pie, sin poder moverme.

Voy a tener una hija.

Bueno, Teresa la tendrá. Teresa y Charles. Pero es mía. Eh renunciado a ella, no es mía.

No quiero renunciar a ella.

Quiero tenerla.

Próximo Capitulo.

* * *

><p>Thomas POV.<p>

-Charles, que bueno que viniste –le digo en cuanto se sienta frente a mi escritorio en la oficina de Dubai.

-¿Qué pasa? Sonabas ansioso por teléfono.

-Bueno –no tengo que pensarlo demasiado, ya eh pensado en mis palabras antes así que me limito a decirlas-. No quiero que el bebé nazca lejos de su padre.

-Voy a estar con Teresa en todo momento…

-No. Me refiero a mí.

-Tu… tu vas a estar ahí, Thomas. Como habíamos quedado.

-No, no entiendes. No quiero hacer esto, Charles. Quiero ser el padre de la bebé.

Se queda mirándome fijamente, incrédulo.

-No va a pasar –murmura bruscamente, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo que no va a pasar? –inquiero ligeramente molesto, levantándome también.

-Se hará todo como habíamos quedado.

-No –remarco firmemente-. Yo voy a ser el padre de mi hija.

-No –reafirma el-. No lo serás.

-No puedes evitarlo. Basta con que yo diga la verdad.

-Si, y yo también puedo decir la verdad.

Entrecierro los ojos.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto confundido.

-Yo lo se todo, Thomas. Y puedo destruir tu vida con tan solo decírselo a la persona adecuada… o a la persona incorrecta.

* * *

><p>Aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo, disfruten este tiempo con sus seres queridos, abrazos!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por sus buenos deseos y por sus comentarios, gracias de verdad.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Thomas POV.<p>

-¿Thomas? –responde Charles del otro lado de la línea.

-Charles, hombre, oye ¿Podríamos hablar hoy?

-Si, por supuesto, ¿Estás en Dubai?

-Si, estoy en la oficina, cuando llegues pregunta por mí y te traerán.

-Okay. Vengo llegando, ya tenía planeado pasar.

-Bien, te espero.

Corto la llamada y ordeno el escritorio mientras espero a Charles.

Minutos después entra William.

-Aquí está el señor Horton –me dice.

-Hazlo pasar, gracias –le dedico una sonrisa y después entra Charles.

Se sienta frente a mi escritorio.

-Charles, que bueno que viniste –le digo.

-Antes que nada –eleva sus manos-. Mira, quiero que veas esto.

Me entrega un papel grueso que tenia entre sus dedos.

Aunque nunca había visto uno, se lo que es.

Mi boca se queda ligeramente abierta mientras aprecio la distorsionada imagen de mi hija.

-Es niña, ya te lo ah dicho Teresa, ¿Verdad? –inquiere.

-Si –logro responder-. ¿Sabes cuando nace?

-No con ciencia exacta, pero a finales de Junio o principios de Julio.

Me quedo mirando al bebé de la foto, apenas logro distinguir un poco su rostro.

-Es demasiado pronto, lo se, pero creo que tiene la nariz de teresa.

No logro apreciarlo con claridad, pero sonrío.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquiere-. Sonabas ansioso por el teléfono.

-Bueno –no tengo que pensarlo demasiado, ya eh pensado en mis palabras antes así que me limito a decirlas-. No quiero que el bebé nazca lejos de su padre.

-Voy a estar con Teresa en todo momento…

-No. Me refiero a mí.

-Tu… tu vas a estar ahí, Thomas. Como habíamos quedado.

-No, no entiendes. No quiero hacer esto, Charles. Quiero ser el padre del bebé.

Se queda mirándome fijamente, incrédulo.

-No va a pasar –murmura bruscamente, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo que no va a pasar? –inquiero ligeramente molesto, levantándome también.

-Se hará todo como habíamos quedado.

-No –remarco firmemente-. Yo voy a ser el padre de mi hija.

-No –reafirma el-. No lo serás.

-No puedes evitarlo. Basta con que yo diga la verdad.

-Si, y yo también puedo decir la verdad.

Entrecierro los ojos.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto confundido.

-Yo lo se todo, Thomas. Y puedo destruir tu vida con tan solo decírselo a la persona adecuada… o a la persona incorrecta.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, impresionado por este cambio en su ánimo. Es como si ya no estuviera viendo al mismo Charles de hace cinco minutos.

-¿De que hablas? –inquiero atónico por su semblante duro.

-De los negocios de Fred.

Trato de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos, o indagar en mi cabeza pero no logro entender.

-No tengo idea de que estés hablando.

Sus ojos me inspeccionan.

-¿Es cierto? –Pregunta-. No sabes nada –exclama sorprendido-. Pues mucho mejor, creo que lo pensaras dos veces, o hasta tres, en volver a amenazarme así.

-¿Amenazarte? Yo no te eh amenazado.

-Como sea, si deseas destruirte la vida, ya sabes que hacer.

Se da media vuelta, a punto de salir.

-¡Charles! –grito. Cuando se detiene continúo con una voz más moderada-. Esa niña es mía. Voy a luchar por ella.

Se da media vuelta, lentamente, tranquilo.

-Escucha, Thomas, lo que yo se puede destruir a todos a tu alrededor, a ti mismo. Así que, cállate.

-No. Ni siquiera se de lo que estas hablando.

-Bien, ¿Crees que Fred saca tanto dinero de este lugar?

-Trabaja en una empresa de…

-¡Thomas! –exclama-. No seas iluso. Estos negocios son solo un lavado de dinero. El verdadero negocio de Fred es el narcotráfico.

Siento que la sangre se va de mi cuerpo.

-¿Narcotráfico? –exclamo, mas para mi que para el.

-Marihuana y Cocaína. ¿Sabes cuantos años de cárcel son por tener un puño así de Cocaína? –eleva su mano y la hace concha, mostrándome a lo que se refiere.

-No.

-No vuelves a ver la luz del día –responde.

Me quedo callado, incapaz de decir nada.

-Si yo confieso esto destruirás a Fred y su familia en primera instancia, y además tus negocios se verán envueltos en investigación.

Mis ojos miran fijamente a Charles, pero están perdidos. No puedo creer sus palabras, no aun.

-Y no es todo –continua-. Mi tío Alberto trabaja con Fred –recuerdo ligeramente ese nombre-. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, tu querido suegro también está dentro.

Si ya no tenia sangre en mi cuerpo, no se lo que me abandona ahora, pues estoy completamente frio.

-¿Entiendes eso? Vas a destruir la familia de Fred, la familia de Newt y tu familia. Tu futuro. Y todo por una terquedad.

Pude haber luchado contra lo anterior, pude haber luchado por mi hija, pude haber corrido el riesgo. Si esto se hubiera quedado en Fred. Habría renunciado a mi trabajo con tal de ver a mi hija como tal. Pero ahora… no puedo pensar solo en mí. Newt jamás me lo perdonaría.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta, presionándome.

-No le digas eso a nadie –logro decir.

-No lo haré. Siempre y cuando mantengamos nuestro trato.

Asiento, con la garganta helada.

Antes de retirarse me arrebata el ultrasonido de Teresa.

-No necesitas esto –masculla.

Lo último que veo antes de desvanecerme en la silla es su espalda saliendo por la puerta.

Newt POV.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto cuando se recuesta en mis piernas mientras vemos una película en casa.

-Tu… ¿Sabes si Fred y tu tío Alberto se conocen? –pregunta.

-Se que salieron juntos de la universidad, y que han trabajado juntos desde hace tiempo.

-¿Sabes en donde trabajan?

-No, casi no le hablo a mi tío Alberto, hacia un año que no lo veía.

Se queda callado, con sus ojos fijos en la televisión.

Acaricio su obscuro cabello y analizo su semblante.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto por fin.

-No es nada, Fred me dijo que lo conocía y me quedé con la duda.

-Si, papá y mi tío han trabajado con Fred un tiempo.

-¿A si?

-Si –respondo -. Yo no sabia que era el mismo Fred hasta el día de Navidad, cuando Alberto lo mencionó. Papá es muy reservado en sus negocios.

-Si, así son esas cosas.

No vuelve a preguntarme nada, así que centro mi atención en la película.

Cuando termina nos quedamos allí mientras pasan los créditos.

-¿Estás aquí? –le pregunto.

-Si –sonríe-. Es solo que estoy muy cansado.

-Ve a dormir, yo tengo que esperar hasta media noche para inscribirme en la universidad.

-Si, iré a darme una ducha.

-Okay –agacho mi cabeza y le doy un beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? –inquiere levantándose.

Esbozo una sonrisa y busco sus labios.

-Estoy muy cansado –respondo.

-Yo también, solo tomaremos un baño, promesa.

-Bien, andando.

Nos ponemos de pie y vamos a la habitación para tomar nuestras cosas.

Nos quitamos la ropa ahí y anudamos nuestras toallas en la cintura.

Mientras me lavo los dientes Thomas prepara la regadera.

El agua está tan caliente que sale vapor, llenando el espacio con una borrosa visión.

Iba a afeitarme antes, pero el espejo se ah empañado al instante.

Thomas está de espaldas a mí, veo como retira la toalla de su cuerpo, colgándola en el perchero.

Su espalda es perfecta, cada trazo resalta con las sombras que provoca la luz sobre el, cada rasgo de su cuerpo está tonificado, como si hiciera mucho ejercicio, no tiene mucho musculo, es delgado, pero cada parte de el es exquisita, suave, tersa.

Con la respiración agitada entro en la regadera después de quitarme la toalla.

El agua cae en un espacio suficiente para que los dos podamos estar dentro de ella, eso es genial porque una vez mojado la temperatura desciende y no quiero apartarme del agua caliente en ningún instante, ni siquiera mover mis brazos para que no se salgan del chorro de agua.

-Tus labios están morados –me dice Thomas, saliendo del agua para enjabonar su cabello.

-Tengo frio –mascullo.

-Eres exquisito.

Le quito el bote de shampoo y coloco un poco en mis manos, después masajeo mi cabello, sacando solo la mitad de mi cuerpo del agua.

Nos duchamos como si no estuviéramos en compañía del otro. Es difícil no mirarlo, pero trato de hacerlo porque no quiero obtener una erección en estos momentos. El clima frio de afuera me ayuda suficiente.

-¿Quieres salir? –me pregunta una vez que hemos terminado.

-No –respondo, quedándome bajo el agua.

Lo mejor del invierno es poder pasar un buen rato con el agua caliente masajeando tus músculos. No debería pasar, porque debemos cuidar este elemento y ser responsables en su uso, pero ¡Diablos! No hay nada mejor que esto, por lo menos para mí.

-¿Tienes frio? –pregunta sonriendo.

Mis dientes castañetean ligeramente antes de que responda.

Sin decir nada Thomas se acerca más a mí y me abraza, juntando nuestros torsos.

Su pecho está contra el mío, y sus piernas, sus brazos a mi alrededor… pero lo mas importante, su miembro se acopla al mío.

Trato de no pensar en eso, aunque entre Thomas y yo han pasado un sinfín de situaciones aun sigo sintiendo pena de mis reacciones.

Besa mi hombro lentamente mientras con sus manos frota mi espalda.

-Thomas –mascullo en su oreja.

-Okay –dice el, apartándose, sonriendo.

-Quiero dormir –murmura.

-Andando.

Pasa su brazo por mi espalda y salimos de la regadera.

Secamos nuestros cuerpos con las toallas y entramos a la habitación para vestirnos.

Claro que me gustaría dormir desnudo con el, pero el frio es ligeramente insoportable.

Con nuestros pijamas completos y calidos nos recostamos en la cama, cobijamos nuestros cuerpos con un par de mantas y cerramos nuestros ojos para dormir.

Aunque mi sueño es pasado por el cansancio, claramente escucho a Thomas levantándose después de media noche, yo me había despertado a las 12am para inscribirme y una hora después había vuelto a despertar por el movimiento en la cama.

Tengo demasiado sueño para hablarle así que me obligo a tratar de recordarlo por la mañana.

Pero no lo hago, con el desayuno, una visita inesperada de Brenda y una salida a la tienda para hacer el súper se me olvida preguntarle.

Las vacaciones de invierno terminan pronto, así que preparo todo para la escuela. Ya me eh inscrito en el nuevo semestre, pero aun tengo que acoplar algunas materias, sobre todo las de deportes y créditos extra.

Thomas ah estado un poco distante, el Night Club va funcionando de una manera asombrosa, así que supongo que todo eso lo tiene ocupado. Aun así siempre tenemos tiempo para nosotros.

Con mis nuevas materias y los créditos extra y tratando de tener todo el tiempo con Thomas que puedo, mas aparte intentando tener vida social, el tiempo pasa rápido.

El invierno se va y entra la primavera, el clima no mejora mucho, pues en esta zona siempre es algo fresco. Pero me gusta, con Thomas a mi lado mis días son cálidos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer para Spring Break? –inquiere Brenda mientras da un sorbo a su bebida.

Estamos sentados en el jardín trasero de la casa de Minho, sobre una manta. Ross y Raúl están preparando mas bebidas adentro y yo me recuesto sobre las piernas de Thomas.

-Aun faltan como cuatro semanas –le digo sonriendo.

-Pero tenemos que comenzar a planear, el año pasado fue un asco.

-Uh, ni lo recuerdes –exclamo.

-¿Qué sucedió el año pasado? –pregunta Thomas.

-Bueno, tuvimos que quedarnos en la escuela. No nos dieron vacaciones –responde Brenda.

-Créditos extra –explico mirándolo a los ojos, tapándome el sol con una mano.

-Entonces tenemos que planear algo bueno, ¿Qué les parece ir hacia el sur? –sugiere Thomas.

-Me lees la mente –es la voz de Ross quien interviene.

La miro sentarse junto a Brenda y Raúl.

-Una playa, por favor –ruega Brenda.

-¿Qué tal México? –inquiere Thomas.

-¡Si! –Grita Ross-. ¡Justo estaba diciéndole a Raúl que tiene las mejores playas de América!

-Tranquilo, amigo –masculla Brenda-. Teresa dijo que quería entrar en los planes.

-¿Y que? –le pregunta su hermana, extasiada.

-Pues que en Spring Break Teresa va a estar muy embarazada, a apenas dos meses de aliviarse, no creo que pueda hacer viajes largos.

-Cierto –admito-. Bueno, pensemos un buen lugar dentro del país.

-Lo que sea, pero que sea playa –añade Brenda.

Thomas me mira, sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

-Voy a preguntarle al gerente del Club, su hermano trabaja en una agencia de viajes, a ver si podemos encontrar un buen paquete –les dice.

-Si, por favor –Ross se postra sobre sus rodillas y estira su mano para alcanzar una bolsa de frituras-. Hay que decirle a Teresa.

-Dijo que iba a donde quisiéramos, pero que quería salir con nosotros, antes de la boda y todo eso –le dice Brenda.

Todos nos sorprendimos por el cambio en la relación de Brenda y Teresa, no es que ahora sean las mejores amigas, pero cuando salimos todos juntos al menos hacen el intento por hablarse. Ya no es como si no existiera la una para la otra.

Brenda se ah mostrado muy interesada en el embarazo de Teresa, y eso las ah hecho mantener algunos tipos de conversaciones.

-De todas formas vamos a pasar a verla –les digo-. Antes de ir al Club, le comento y a ver que opina.

-Si, nosotros te confirmamos los que asistiremos –agrega Ross.

Giro sobre mi costado, sin despegar la cabeza de las piernas de Thomas y me preparo un tazón con frituras y salsa picante.

Cuando el sol baja regresamos a casa para cambiarnos, después pasamos a casa de Teresa un rato mientras Charles llega y cuando es hora de abrir el Club nos vamos.

El estomago de Teresa es enorme. Va a tener una niña, ya me han pedido que sea el padrino de bautizo.

"Se que es demasiado pronto" había dicho Teresa junto a Charles "Pero queremos que bautices a nuestra hija"

Me sentí honrado. Por supuesto que lo haría.

Además que nos habían pedido a Thomas y a mi que seamos padrinos en la boda. Yo iba a ser el padrino de discurso y Thomas de lazo, pero al final quedamos al revés. Así que Thomas tendría que dar el discurso en la iglesia y yo buscaría el lazo.

Teresa no quería casarse de blanco ni en la iglesia, pues le daba vergüenza estar "tan embarazada" y vestirse de blanco, todos la convencimos de que había peores personas que se paraban frente al altar, además el sacerdote era amigo de la familia y había platicado con ella también. Así que la boda se realizaría en la iglesia donde se habían casado sus padres. Sería un mes antes del parto, en mayo 23.

Para antes de salir de vacaciones comienza mi martirio: No dormir, sobrevivir a base de café y frituras y hacer tarea a montones.

-Déjame ayudarte –había dicho Thomas una y otra vez mientras veía mi desesperación.

-Ve a dormir –le dije bruscamente.

Se puso atrás mío y masajeo mis hombros.

-Thomas, de verdad necesito terminar esto.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, ven a la cama conmigo, mañana te ayudo a terminarlo.

-Te juro que tu idea es fabulosa, pero tengo un montón de cosas que hacer mañana. Y aun no presento el examen de Derecho.

-Okay, trataré de dormir entonces. ¿No necesitas nada, de verdad?

Levanto la taza de café y se la entrego.

-Cargado sin azúcar –masculla para si mismo y sonrío.

Entonces me meto en la computadora de nuevo.

La peor cosa de ser estudiante de Universidad es la semana de finales. Lo único bueno es que para cuando regrese de vacaciones de Spring Break ya voy a estar libre de exámenes, únicamente completando los créditos que me falten para finalizar las materias.

No hay mejor medicina para el estrés post finales que poder pisar el aeropuerto con rumbo a un destino turístico para tener una excelente semana de vacaciones.

-No vas a necesitar ese sweater, Brenda –repite Ross por tercera vez.

-Tengo frio –vuelve a responder la hermana.

Estamos a punto de abordar el avión, a mi derecha está una muy embarazada Teresa, con Minho y Gally. Y del otro lado están Ross, Brenda y Raúl. Thomas está a mi lado derecho, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Íbamos a venir mas, pero al final cancelaron.

Thomas consiguió un buen paquete de viaje, llegaremos a Texas, pues es lo más alejado del frio que podemos estar, sin salir del Estado.

Hay una isla, minutos antes de la frontera de México: South Padre Island, ahí es a donde iremos. El puente que conecta la ciudad se cierra durante toda la semana, así que llegaremos en helicóptero, pues la celebración ya empezó hace un día y entrar por carretea sería una gran hazaña.

Los nervios de Thomas en el vuelo aun son visibles, hago que recueste su cabeza en mi hombro y trato de ver una película mientras el duerme, o pretende dormir.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de McAllen, Texas a las seis de la tarde.

-No puedo creer que de verdad haga calor aquí –exclama Ross en cuanto salimos al exterior.

El sol no se ah ocultado aun, así que hace contacto con nuestra piel y la calienta ligeramente.

-Se los dije –dice Thomas-. Viví aquí unos buenos años.

-¿Conoces bien el lugar? –pregunta Raúl.

-Si, solo tenemos que tomar un Taxi, viajaremos hasta Brownsville, son como cuarenta minutos, o poco más, ahí nos espera el helicóptero.

-Okay, te seguimos –le dice palmeando su espalda.

Seguimos a Thomas hasta los taxis, buscamos una camioneta grande en donde quepamos todos y nos ponemos en camino.

Rápidamente el chofer toma el ExpressWay, a los costados podemos apreciar los condados del Valle de Texas, no son ciudades grandes ni nada de eso, pero están muy bien pobladas, también apreciamos una larga vista de áreas verdes, después un bosque grandísimo y por ultimo el chofer baja del express.

-Estamos por llegar –nos avisa Thomas.

No se exactamente guiarme aun, no logro ver el sol, por lo que no se cual es el norte y cual es el sur, trato de guiarme un momento por la dirección del ExpressWay, pero lo perdemos detrás de un montón de arboles.

Bajamos del taxi en un pequeño helipuerto y el chofer nos ayuda a subir el equipaje al helicóptero.

-¿Han viajado antes? –nos pregunta el piloto a gritos, pues las hélices ya están girando.

-¡Nunca! –grita Thomas.

Todos lo único que queremos es subirnos ya, pues el viento es insoportable.

Nos dan unos casquillos para los oídos y nos ponen un paracaídas a todos.

-Habíamos pensado en lanzarlos del paracaídas –dice el piloto, su voz se escucha clara porque nos habla por el micrófono, y lo escuchamos por los cascos-. Thomas nos dijo que no era buena ida.

-Si, no lo era –concuerda Teresa.

-¿Estas segura que puedes viajar? –le pregunta el piloto.

-Estoy segura, pónganlo en marcha.

-Mujeres exigentes, eh, me gusta.

El piloto es atractivo, por lo que sus intentos de platica no son patéticos y las chicas están contentas de poder responder sus preguntas.

-¿Lo conoces? –le pregunto a Thomas cuando termina de hablar con el copiloto.

-Eran amigos de la familia –me responde sonriendo.

Me enderezo, pues había estado demasiado cerca de el.

-Está bien –murmura en mi oído, atrayéndome a el-. No tengo nada que esconder. A nadie.

Nunca había esperado viajar en helicóptero, así que no puedo negar que mi estomago viene hecho trizas.

-Pueden ver por sus ventanillas, seguro les gustara –nos dice el piloto-. La fiesta está en su apogeo.

Miro por primera vez la isla, y desde las alturas luce preciosa.

Cuando Thomas mencionó una isla me imaginaba mucha vegetación y playas, pero solo veo hoteles, luces, coches, edificios, y juro que puedo distinguir un parque acuático.

-La fiesta se llega hasta las calles por las noches –explica el copiloto-. Es una vista bellísima, hay cuerpos por todos lados. La música es audible incluso a esta distancia.

-¿Qué te parece? –me pregunta Thomas en el oído.

-Magnifico –respondo

Junta nuestros labios un momento y me abraza, recargándose en mi hombro para mirar.

La gran maquina aterriza en la punta de un edificio, cuando bajo sigo sorprendido por la exactitud del aterrizaje sobre la plataforma.

Thomas se despide de los pilotos y nos dirigimos al interior, por la azotea.

Tres botones nos ayudan con el equipaje.

-Nuestro hotel –nos dice Thomas cuando entramos al lugar, por unas escaleras metálicas-. Aun tenemos que ir a registrarnos.

-¿Hiciste que aterrizaran en nuestro hotel? –pregunta Ross, sorprendida.

-No, en realidad ellos solo tienen permiso de aterrizar aquí, así que hice la reservación y por ser clientes no nos cobraron renta del helipuerto –responde este.

-Genial.

Ayudo a Teresa con su bolsa de mano mientras seguimos bajando las escaleras.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto.

-Ni preguntes, necesito desnudarme y meterme a la piscina ya.

Habíamos decidido que nuestra primer noche la pasaríamos en la piscina del hotel.

-¡Teresa! –Le grita Ross-. No pensé que fueras tan atrevida.

-Te juro que estoy muriendo de calor, esta bebé me sube la temperatura a morir.

Ross le pasa una mano sobre el vientre y por fin entramos al elevador.

Después de ira recepción nos vamos a nuestra habitaciones en el sexto piso, son habitaciones normales; una para Teresa, Brenda y Ross, otra para Minho, Gally y Raúl, y otra para mi y para Thomas.

-Te dije que la íbamos a pasar bien –me dice cuando entramos a nuestra habitación.

Solo hay una cama grande en el centro, una televisión plasma, unos pequeños sofás en la pared izquierda y un mini bar en la derecha, al fondo está la puerta del baño.

Thomas sujeta con fuerza la pretina de mi pantalón y me atrae hacia el, sonriendo le doy un beso en los labios y coloco mis manos en su cuello.

-¿Qué hacemos? –me pregunta, besando mi cuello.

-Creo que nos esperaran en la alberca –mascullo echando la cabeza para atrás.

-Después de la alberca te tengo una sorpresa.

-Me agrada.

Me da un último beso en los labios y ordenamos nuestra ropa para vestirnos.

Únicamente nos ponemos un short y sandalias. Cruzamos nuestras toallas sobre los hombros y salimos.

Los chicos están esperando en el pasillo, todos vistiendo únicamente un short y sandalias.

Todavía cuando nos unimos a ellos esperamos a las chicas durante otro rato.

Por fin salen.

Ross viste un traje de baño rojo, "cubriéndose" con un vestido de seda transparente con un listón bajo el busto. Brenda y Teresa si llevan un vestido largo floreado y sandalias.

Bajamos por el elevador, todos aquí visten igual que nosotros, incluso algunas chicas ni siquiera se molestan en cubrir sus trajes de baños dentro del hotel.

La alberca está atestada de personas, sobre todo jóvenes. Hay un bar junto a esta y las luces ya se encienden pues el sol comienza a esconderse.

Aun así encontramos una mesa vacía, colocamos nuestras cosas y nos metemos en el agua.

Thomas y yo decidimos solo sentarnos en la orilla y mojar la mitad de las piernas, Teresa nos acompaña.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto.

-Deja de preguntarme –golpea mis costillas-. Estoy tan bien que podría beber una buena margarita.

-Ni lo pienses –interviene Thomas-. ¿Quieres tu tomar algo? –me pregunta.

-Una margarita –respondo sonriendo.

-Okay, traeré bebidas, Teresa, la tuya sin alcohol –avisa.

Les grita a los chicos, y la única que sale de la alberca es Ross, luciendo sus curvas. Me pregunto como una niña de 17 puede verse tan adulta.

-¿Cómo lo lleva Charles? –le pregunto a Teresa cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Bien, lo estamos llevando muy bien, ya estamos ansiosos por la boda.

-Que bueno, ¿Y como van los planes?

-Excelente, solo me falta la prueba del vestido.

-¿Te sientes feliz?

Se queda mirando al infinito.

Baja la mirada y responde.

-Si… eso creo.

-¿Eso crees?

Antes de que responda un chorro de agua fría nos golpea.

-¡Idiota! –grita Teresa, riéndose.

Minho, Gally y Raúl se acercan a nosotros.

-Vamos a ir a Bacillos –nos dice Minho-. No está lejos de aquí, iremos caminando.

-¿Un Night club? –pregunto, sin saber lo que "Bacillos" significa.

-Si, pero al aire libre –responde Gally.

-Yo paso, chicos, vayan ustedes –Dice Teresa, recargándose en sus brazos y echando la cabeza para atrás, tomando los últimos rayos del sol en el día-. Hoy tengo que descansar, mañana los acompaño.

-Thomas y yo también nos quedamos –agrego.

-Bien, Ross y Brenda irán a otro antro –interviene Raúl-. Tendremos noche de chicos.

Los otros dos dan un gritido y comienzan a echarse agua.

Thomas y Ross regresan. Thomas nos entrega nuestras bebidas y se sienta junto a mí, y Ross arrastra una silla de sol y se sienta junto a Teresa.

Ni siquiera la noche ahuyenta a los jóvenes de este lugar.

A las nueve todos regresamos a nuestras habitaciones, las chicas tratan de convencer a Teresa de que vaya con ellas, pero esta dice estar muy cansada y querer dormir. No se lo que tengan planeado ellos, pero quedamos de vernos todos a medio día en el restaurant del hotel, cuando Thomas y yo entramos a nuestra habitación nos olvidamos del mundo exterior.

-Ven –masculla, tomándome de la mano y conduciéndome hasta el baño.

Al fondo del baño hay una tina, está llena de agua y espuma, la fragancia es exquisita.

-Pedí que la prepararan para nosotros –explica.

-Muy buena idea, cariño.

-Lo se, cariño –sonríe.

Comienza a besarme lentamente hasta que me separo de el para desvestirnos.

Quedamos completamente desnudos y entramos al agua tibia y espumosa.

La tina es lo suficientemente grande para que los dos quepamos dentro.

Thomas coloca su mano sobre mi muslo y giro mi rostro para verlo, lo conozco tan bien que noto la excitación en sus ojos.

Comienza a besarme apasionadamente, moviendo sus labios entre los míos, después besando mi cuello y mi pecho húmedo.

-¿Podemos? –pregunta agitado junto a mi oído.

-¿Aquí? –inquiero.

-Si.

Me limito a asentir y dejar que siga jugando con sus labios.

Se pone sobre mí, sin apartar nuestros labios y sujeta mi cadera.

Me apoyo en el piso resbaloso de la bañera para levantar ligeramente mi cuerpo y ayudar a Thomas.

Mientras me besa siento como su miembro rosa mis glúteos, despacio, buscando una entrada para aniquilar el ardor que tenemos por dentro.

-Si te… -comienza a decir pero lo silencio con mis labios.

-Yo te aviso –respondo. Acostumbrado a sus palabras antes de hacerlo.

Comienza a entrar lentamente en mí, la sensación de tener medio cuerpo bajo el agua es increíble.

Besa mi cuello mientras poco a poco su erección va abarcando mas espacio.

-Espera –le digo jadeando, incomodo por el dolor.

Besa mis labios despacio, cuidando de no moverse.

Cuando mi cuerpo se ha relajado nuevamente Thomas comienza a moverse de nuevo.

Cuando queda completamente dentro le digo que espere un momento, después soy yo quien mueve despacio mi cuerpo contra el suyo, dándole tiempo a mi organismo a que se acostumbre a este miembro ajeno.

Thomas gime con cada movimiento, yo eh aprendido a controlar los gemidos dolorosos y entregarle solo los placenteros.

El sabe como actuar, sabe como moverse y sabe como hacer que yo pueda tocar el cielo.

No me imagino haciendo esto con nadie mas, solo Thomas me complementa a la perfección. No dura demasiado tiempo como para que sea aburrido, ni poco como para tener que continuar yo solo. Dura lo necesario, lo que yo necesito. Lo que el necesita. Y cuando termina sigue besándome, sigue tratándome con delicadeza y sigue sintiéndose fascinado con la sensación.

Y siempre, después de hacerlo, me trata de maravilla. Está al pendiente sobre si necesito algo, sobre si tengo hambre o estoy cansado.

Como ahora, que me acompaña en la regadera para ducharme y después pedimos servicio al cuarto para cenar. Y nos quedamos viendo una película apocalíptica, porque yo amo esas películas, y el no. Pero se queda mirándola sin decir nada, abrazándome. Incluso hace comentarios de ella, y yo se que las odia. Y lo amo por eso.

Al día siguiente, después de almorzar/comer en el hotel salimos hacia la playa. Rentamos unas cuatrimotos para todo el día y viajamos en ellas. Por un momento creímos que las chicas viajarían con nosotros, pero nos amenazaron con no salir el resto de la semana con nosotros si no las dejábamos rentar una moto para cada una. Y todos estábamos preocupados por Teresa.

-Es más peligroso que yo vaya agarrada de alguien –había dicho-. ¿Qué si no puedo sujetarme y caigo? Prefiero yo misma controlarla.

Al final convencemos a Ross de que vaya en la misma cuatrimoto que Teresa.

Thomas pensó por un instante que iría con el, pero por Dios, poder manejar una moto como estas en este lugar, y en la playa… no me lo pierdo.

En la noche salimos todos juntos a un restaurant bar.

La noche aquí es increíble, parece que nadie duerme. Las calles se transforman en pistas de baile, espacios para cenar mientras todos se sientan en el piso, grupos de amigos tomando y escuchando música en sus coches. Hay familias, jóvenes, incluso personas de la tercera edad aquí. Jamás había vivido algo como esto.

Esa noche terminamos en la habitación de los chicos, bebiendo vodka y comiendo hamburguesas.

Al siguiente día vamos a un parque de diversiones, donde entramos a las diez de la mañana y salimos a las siete de la tarde, demasiado exhaustos como para salir del hotel de nuevo.

Y la semana pasa entre Night Clubs, playas, un viaje en barco a una pequeña isla, una visita a los delfines en mar abierto, una tarde de pesca donde ninguno pesca nada y mucha, pero mucha diversión.

Para cuando tenemos que regresar estamos tan artos de beber, de tener arena por todos lados y del sol que ninguno se queja por tener que abandonar el lugar.

Fue una de las mejores experiencias que eh vivido.

Aunque cubrí mi cuerpo con todo tipo de cremas y bloqueadores, mi piel arde de lo quemada que está. Por suerte en nuestra ciudad el clima frio aun no se quita por completo.

-Durará solo unas semanas –me había dicho Thomas mientras yo miraba la enrojecida piel de mi estomago en contraste con la blanca piel debajo de mi ropa interior.

-Me doy asco –le dije.

El se acerco a mí, acaricio mis glúteos desnudos con su mano y después sujeto mi miembro con ambas manos.

-A mi me gustas –susurró.

Y con mi piel ardiendo por el sudor y el contacto con la suya me dejé llevar por el placer y volví a entregarme completamente a el.

El regresar a casa implicaba también regresar a la escuela, pero no tenia nada en comparación con lo que había vivido la ultima semana de clases. Ahora incluso ya tenia dos materias calificadas y lo único que tenia que hacer era conseguir mis créditos extra en alguna actividad extracurricular.

El ultimo mes de escuela pasa rápido, pues además de llevarme el resto de mi tiempo en actividades por las tardes, también estoy ayudando a teresa con los planes de la boda.

El evento es en dos semanas, así que tenemos todo listo para dentro de dos días. Lo único que falta es el vestido, pues lo ah regresado tres veces.

-¿Qué piensas tu del matrimonio? –le pregunté a Thomas mientras veíamos la televisión antes de dormir.

-Me aterra –admite por lo bajo.

-¿Si?

-Si. Sabes… si no te casas no te divorcias.

Río entre dientes.

-¿Es en serio? –inquiero divertido.

-Si, es en serio –responde, acariciando mi cabello-. Míranos, hemos vivido juntos un buen tiempo, no nos sentimos presionados por una obligación ajena a nosotros… yo… yo no necesito un papel para decirte que te amo.

Sus palabras siempre me llegan al corazón. Y mucho mas cuando en sus frases incluye las palabras "Te" y "amo".

-Tienes razón –concuerdo-. Aun así, creo que sería lindo. Ya sabes… tener una ceremonia, caminar al altar…

-¿Quieres casarte? –No era una pregunta curiosa, era una sugerencia.

-No –respondo lo mas sensible posible-. Aún.

Dejo abierto la posibilidad, diciéndole que, quizá, algún día, cuando los dos estemos completamente seguros, podemos intentarlo.

-Te amo –susurra, juntando sus labios a mi mejilla.

-Te amo, Thomas –respondo.

Pronunciar esas palabras aun me es difícil, y no por que no las sienta, sino por todo lo contrario, siempre que las pronuncio mi corazón se acelera de emoción.

Apaga la televisión, besa mi frente y envuelve mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Thomas POV.

Nunca me había sentido tan destrozado por dentro como ahora.

Les he mentido a todos, le mentí a Newt y a su familia. Charles si es parte de la familia de Newt, y ahora Teresa lo es también. Y todos la han recibido como familia pues los padres de Charles no viven. Y el papá de Newt lo quiere como su hijo. Y eso me hace sentir peor.

No se como voy a poder pararme frente a todos en la iglesia y decir este bonito discurso que Newt ah escrito. Lo debí escribir yo, pero no pude.

-¿Estás nervioso? –me pregunta desde el otro espejo.

-No –miento-. Se casa Teresa, no yo.

-Lo se, pero yo si estoy nervioso.

-Tranquilo, lo peor que pueda pasar es que te caigas mientras llevas el lazo al altar.

Arroja una toallita de tela hacia mí.

-Oye –carraspea-. Andando, hay que llegar temprano.

Termino de arreglar mi cabello y alcanzo a Newt en el coche.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto.

-Falta media hora, vamos tarde, papá va a matarme.

-Tranquilo, no es tarde –aseguro.

La familia de el es extremadamente puntual con todo.

Conduzco lo mas de prisa que puedo, la iglesia "familiar" es pequeña pero muy elegante.

Dentro ya están todos, solo faltan los novios.

La familia de Teresa está a lado derecho y la de Charles a lado izquierdo.

Newt y yo tenemos lugares reservados en la mesa de enfrente. En donde están el resto de los padrinos de boda.

Algo me dice que esto no va a salir bien.

El sacerdote entra a la iglesia con otras personas y todos se ponen de pie.

-Bienvenidos hermanos, a esta celebración –dice una vez detrás de la mesa del altar-. La gloria del señor esté con ustedes.

Todos se persignan.

Nunca fui demasiado religioso, pero eh venido a las iglesias antes y se que hacer en cada momento.

El sacerdote camina hasta el frente de la mesa y Charles toma su lugar a un lado izquierdo del altar.

Poco después la marcha nupcial comienza y Teresa entra, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, largo hasta que arrastra en una cola hermosa y elegante.

Se ve hermosa, pero no está sonriendo.

Por un instante sus ojos se fijan en los míos y sus labios se tornan en una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo más hermoso de ella es su estomago, totalmente deformado, llevando dentro a nuestra hija.

Bueno, su hija.

Ella llega hasta el altar, mira a Charles y después de la orden del sacerdote todos tomamos asiento.

La ceremonia comienza, Newt sujeta mi mano en todo momento.

Miro los ojos del chico a mi lado, parece feliz.

Me odio. Me odio por haberle hecho esto. Y me odio por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Todos se giran a mirarme, como si mis pensamientos hayan salido en voz alta. Pero no fue eso, el sacerdote me dio la palabra para el discurso de bodas.

Me pongo de pie, Newt asiente, dándome ánimos. Pero no necesito ánimos. Necesito mirarlo, una vez más antes de mi siguiente acción.

Subo al altar y me coloco detrás del atril con el micrófono.

Miro a todos en el lugar, soy una mala persona. Voy a arruinar este momento.

Volteo a ver a Teresa, sus ojos me miran fijamente.

Después Charles se gira, desconcertado porque aun no comienzo a hablar.

"Lo siento" articulo sin emitir sonido alguno.

La expresión de teresa se desvanece, y Charles abre ligeramente sus labios.

Fijo mi vista en las personas que quiero, la familia de Newt que me abrió las puertas de su casa, Minho, Brenda, Ross, Raúl y Gally, quienes se convirtieron en mis amigos también. Y la persona más importante para mí: Newt. Con sus labios fruncidos, esperando.

-Tengo algo que decir –mi voz se escucha cortada en las bocinas, quizá estoy demasiado cerca del micrófono.

-Thomas –La mano de Charles se pone sobre mi hombro.

-Lo siento –le digo.

-Thomas, por favor –sus ojos me fulminan.

Lo siento Charles. No puedo dejar que esto suceda. No puedo seguir mintiéndoles a todos. Esto me está comiendo por dentro. Tengo que hacerlo.

Lo siento Teresa, lamento arruinar tu boda.

Lo siento Newt. Lo siento mucho.

Giro mi rostro hacia la multitud. Todos me miran.

-El hijo que espera Teresa no es de Charles –suelto.

Charles sujeta mis hombros y me aparta bruscamente del micrófono.

-Es mío –logro decir, y a una distancia que resuena en todas las bocinas de la iglesia.

Alcanzo a ver de reojo que algunas personas se ponen de pie, sorprendidas.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste? –exclama Charles.

En ese momento el sacerdote se acerca a nosotros y nos separa.

-¿Es eso cierto? –le pregunta a Charles.

Este no contesta.

Me quedo mirando los ojos inexpresivos del cura.

Y después escucho el gritido de la multitud.

Alcanzo a ver como el cuerpo de Teresa se desvanece.

Antes de que pueda llegar a ella Ross y otro hombre la sujetan.

-¡Teresa! –grita Charles.

Nos acercamos a ella, trato de mirarla a la cara pero las personas no me dejan ver nada.

-Teresa –exclamo.

Me abro paso entre la multitud y la miro sentada en la banca, su madre sujetándola del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Charles-. ¿Llamamos a la ambulancia?

-No, no –responde esta, ligeramente alterada-. Estoy bien. Solo fue un mareo.

-Teresa –la llamo, arrodillándome frente a ella-. Lo siento.

-Estoy bien, Thomas –responde y sus labios se curvan ligeramente.

Charles abre un espacio para que la dejen respirar, después se gira hacia el sacerdote.

-¿Puede continuar? –le pregunta.

-Lo siento –responde tranquilamente-. Creo que deben hablarlo primero.

Charles asiente, enrojecido.

-¿Qué es esto, Teresa? –exige su padre.

-Lo siento –exclama ella, bajando la mirada.

-¿Tu lo sabias? –le preguntan a Charles.

Este no responde. Simplemente me fulmina con la mirada.

-Teresa, ¿Cómo está? –coloco mi mano sobre su vientre.

-Estoy bien, Thomas –responde ella-. Estoy bien, de verdad. Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Newt.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que el no estaba en el lugar.

-¿Segura? Lo lamento…

-No te preocupes, ve con el.

Asiento.

La mirada de todos se clava en mi.

Pero ahorita no me importan ellos.

Solo me importa Teresa, la bebé y Newt.

Salgo corriendo de la iglesia, esperando encontrar a fuera a Newt.

Pero lo único que logro ver es la parte trasera de mi coche desapareciendo entre los arboles, a lo lejos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Próximo Capitulo.<strong>

-Voy a… voy a sacar mis cosas –mascullo con un nudo en la garganta.

Newt ni siquiera contesta. Se limita a elevar la mirada hacia el techo, está tratando de no llorar, pero la piel de su cuello y mejillas están enrojecidas.

Lo miro unos segundos antes de entrar a la habitación.

Mientras guardo mis cosas en las maletas el nudo de mi garganta se convierte en lágrimas, caminando por mis mejillas.

Este debe ser el momento en donde Newt entra por la puerta y me dice que me perdona. Y me detiene, y yo no sigo guardando mis cosas.

Pero no sucede.

Cuando salgo de la habitación con las maletas en las manos el está esperando en el pasillo.

-Puedes quedarte con la computadora –le digo, señalando con mi barbilla hacia el estudio.

Dejó de importarme mi apariencia, no me importa si estoy despeinado, y si mis mejillas arden por lo rojo, y mis ojos están llorosos. O si mi voz es un asco por el llanto.

-No te preocupes –responde secamente-. Mañana te llevo todo lo que se ah quedado.

Asiento.

Antes creí que estaba destrozado por dentro.

Era mentira.

No sabía lo que eso significaba.

Ahora lo se.

* * *

><p>Quieren la continuación? Vamos, dejen un pequeño comentario para leerlos yo a ustedes también! Gracias a todos, actualizare lo mas pronto posible :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por sus comentarios y espero este capitulo les guste

* * *

><p>Thomas POV.<p>

-Thomas –me llama el padre de Newt.

Doy media vuelta y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos le digo:

-Lo siento, señor. Ahora no.

Regreso a la iglesia, en donde un grupo de personas sigue alrededor de Teresa.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto en cuanto la veo.

-Bien, tengo contracciones –responde.

-¿Contracciones? ¿Eso es malo? –inquiero, alarmado.

Ross coloca su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Ya llamamos a la ambulancia –me dice.

Charles está hablando con el sacerdote, alejados de todos.

Cuando terminan de hablar me acerco a el.

-Charles, lo lamento –me disculpo-. Pero no podía aguantarlo más.

-¿No podías esperar un poco? ¿Solo un poco?

-Debí haber esperado –admito, bajando la cabeza-. Pero no pude controlarlo.

-Si, como sea –pasa de mí, golpeando nuestros hombros.

Me quedo mirando hacia el altar.

Sería muy hipócrita que le pidiera ayuda a Dios. Pero creo que necesito su ayuda.

-Thomas –Brenda está a mi lado, tocándome el brazo-. Ya van a llevar a Teresa al hospital, ella está bien. Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Newt.

En su mano está la llave de su coche.

-Muchas gracias, Brenda. Gracias de verdad –tomo la llave y le doy un abrazo.

-Voy a ir con ella, te llamo por cualquier cosa.

-Gracias –le digo de nuevo.

Salgo casi corriendo hacia el estacionamiento y llego hasta el coche de Brenda, lo pongo en marcha y le subo el volumen a la música, no quiero tener oídos para nada más en estos momentos.

Los coches están en el estacionamiento, así que Newt está aquí.

Subo hasta el departamento y antes de abrir la puerta suspiro un par de veces.

Lo primero que veo es a Newt sentado en la sala.

-Newt –exclamo-. Desapareciste.

-No podía quedarme ahí –responde-. ¿Para que hacerlo?

-Para hablar –murmuro.

-No quería hablar.

-¿Podemos hacerlo ahora? –inquiero.

-Vamos a hacerlo, aunque no podamos.

Se pone de pie y lo miro limpiarse un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Oye lo siento –le digo cuando se acerca a mi-. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –me pregunta, mirándome fijamente, con sus ojos ardiendo.

-Desde que ella se enteró.

-¿Charles lo sabía?

-Si –respondo bajando la mirada-. El sugirió que ocultáramos las cosas.

Resopla y se ríe de incredulidad.

-Newt, por favor, no quería lastimarte.

-Demasiado tarde, Thomas.

-Oye… -mí garganta se hace un nudo. Me odio. Me odio por ser el causante de las lagrimas de el-. Lo mío con Teresa… pasó hace mucho, tu y yo ni siquiera estábamos juntos aun y…

-Thomas –me silencia-. No me importa lo que hayas hecho tú con Teresa antes.

-Estaba asustado, Newt –exclamo-. No sabia lo que pasaba conmigo, y fui a ver a Teresa, esa noche… Esa noche descubrí que yo no sentía nada por ella, Newt. Que mi corazón te pertenecía.

-Escúchame, Thomas –eleva su mano para limpiar otra lágrima-. No me importa. No me hubiera importado si ella estaba embarazada. No me importa que lo esté ahora. Hubiera seguido queriéndote y apoyándote. ¿Sabes lo que me importa? Que me mentiste. Que no me lo contaste. Eso es lo que me duele.

-Por favor –ruego, con mi labio inferior temblando-. Perdóname.

-Te perdono –se apresura a decir.

Lo miro a los ojos sin decir nada.

-No lo digas solo por…

-No –me silencia-. Te perdono de verdad, Thomas. Pero es todo. Lo siento.

-Newt… -mascullo.

-No puedo confiar en ti. Y tú claramente no confías en mi. ¿Para que seguir?

-Newt, yo confío en ti –aseguro, enfatizando cada palabra.

Sonríe.

-No confías en mi, Thomas. Me lo hubieras contado.

-¡Traté de hacerlo!

-¡Pero no lo hiciste!

Sus lágrimas se desbordan de nuevo y trato de no llorar.

-Perdóname, por favor. Podemos superarlo, Newt.

-Se que podemos. Pero no se si quiero hacerlo.

Sus palabras me desgarran. Ni siquiera puedo hablar de nuevo, ni siquiera puedo decirle que lo amo.

-Sabes lo que sucedió ahí. Mi familia estaba ahí. Mis amigos… yo… simplemente no puedo. Lo siento.

Sujeto mi cabello con las manos y tiro ligeramente de el.

Sus ojos son firmes, y no va a doblegarse.

-Supongo que… ¿Es todo? –pregunto.

Asiente.

-¿Podemos hablarlo después? Cuando estemos mas tranquilos y…

-¡Las cosas no van a cambiar, Thomas! ¡Lo has hecho! Lo hiciste, lo hiciste hace unos meses, lo hiciste hoy, y lo hiciste para siempre. Eso no se va a borrar mañana. Lo lamento, de verdad.

Mis mejillas me arden, también los oídos y la picazón en mis ojos es insoportable.

-Aun es temprano –dice mirando el reloj en la pared-. Puedes encontrar un lugar en donde quedarte.

Cuando paso saliva es como si hubiera pasado un bonche de pasto seco. Rasgó toda mi garganta.

Lo miro a los ojos de nuevo, tratando de buscar un indicio de amor por mí.

No encuentro nada. Sus ojos están brillosos de rechazo.

-Voy a… voy a sacar mis cosas –mascullo con un nudo en la garganta.

Newt ni siquiera contesta. Se limita a elevar la mirada hacia el techo, está tratando de no llorar, pero la piel de su cuello y mejillas están enrojecidas.

Lo miro unos segundos antes de entrar a la habitación.

Mientras guardo mis cosas en las maletas el nudo de mi garganta se convierte en lágrimas, caminando por mis mejillas.

Este debe ser el momento en donde Newt entra por la puerta y me dice que me perdona. Y me detiene, y yo no sigo guardando mis cosas.

Pero no sucede.

Cuando salgo de la habitación con las maletas en las manos el está esperando en el pasillo.

-Puedes quedarte con la computadora –le digo, señalando con mi barbilla hacia el estudio.

Dejó de importarme mi apariencia, no me importa si estoy despeinado, y si mis mejillas arden por lo rojo, y mis ojos están llorosos. O si mi voz es un asco por el llanto.

-No te preocupes –responde secamente-. Mañana te llevo todo lo que se ah quedado.

Asiento.

Antes creí que estaba destrozado por dentro.

Era mentira.

No sabía lo que eso significaba.

Ahora lo se.

Subo al coche todas mis cosas y estando dentro suelto un gemido contenido y lágrimas brotan sin cesar de mis ojos.

Golpeo el volante con tanta fuerza que cruje.

Cuando eh terminado de sacar mi frustración recuerdo que Teresa está en el hospital.

Conduzco hasta ahí y dejo el coche en el estacionamiento.

En la sala de espera me encuentro con los padres de Teresa, Ross y Brenda.

-¿Cómo está? –le pregunto a Brenda.

-Bien, fueron solo contracciones por el estrés, ya se está recuperando –me responde.

Los padres de Teresa se me quedan viendo.

-Tengo que hablar con ellos –le digo por lo bajo.

-Si, ah habido un alboroto. Charles estaba histérico.

Bajo la mirada.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Brenda frota mi brazo y me aparto de ella para ir con los padres de Teresa.

-¿Cómo está Teresa? –les pregunto.

-Bien –responde su padre-. Se va a recuperar.

Me quedo mirándolos, sin saber exactamente que decir.

-¿No quieres saber sobre la bebé? –inquiere la señora Torne.

-Por supuesto que si –respondo instantáneamente, recobrando mis ánimos por su sonrisa.

-Ella está en perfectas condiciones, el doctor dijo que estaba lista para salir aunque aun le faltara mes y medio.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, va a ser una bebé muy sana.

-Es la mejor noticia hasta ahora.

El señor Torne carraspea su garganta.

-Voy a buscar un poco de café –le dice a su esposa-. Thomas, Teresa dijo que quería verte.

Asiento.

-Gracias.

Esperamos hasta que se vaya y entonces la señora Torne toma mis manos.

-Muchas gracias –me dice.

Mi desconcierto es visible.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo puedo decir ahora. Pero gracias.

-Arruiné la boda de su hija. Ella debe de odiarme.

-Teresa no odia a nadie –asegura-. Ella está bien ahora. Deberías pasar a verla, Charles fue a cambiarse.

-Si, gracias.

Una enfermera se acerca a nosotros y le dice:

-Señora Torne, ya pueden pasar.

-Va a pasar el joven –me señala.

Sin entender bien sus palabras me alejo de ella, la enfermera me guía hasta la habitación.

La habitación donde está Teresa es pequeña, así que rápidamente llego a su cama.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto en cuanto me siento en la silla a su lado.

-Muy bien, no deja de moverse –responde frotando su estomago.

-¿Eso es bueno? –pregunto preocupado.

-Si –contesta sonriendo.

-Teresa, lo siento mucho –me disculpo de nuevo-. No debí hacerlo ahí…

-Tranquilo, Thomas. Fue lo mejor.

Me quedo mirando sus ojos, durante un momento ella fija su mirada en mí, hasta que el movimiento de un monitor a su izquierda la distrae.

-Arruiné tu boda.

-Thomas –susurra, poniendo su mano sobre la mía-. Lo necesitaba. No podía hacerlo.

-¿A que te refieres?

En ese momento, justo cuando abre sus labios para responder, entra una enfermera.

-Toma, querida.

Le entrega un trozo de papel y Teresa sonríe. Se queda mirándolo un largo momento antes de pasármelo a mi.

-Es hermosa –dice-. Charles insiste en que tiene mi perfil, pero es más que claro que tiene tu nariz.

No se como pueden encontrarle parecido aun, y aunque la imagen de la bebé en esta fotografía es muy clara, no podría decir si tiene mi nariz o no. Su perfil es perfecto, puedo distinguir cada rasgo de ella, sus pequeñas manitas, sus pies, sus ojos. Juraría que puedo saber que los tiene cerrados y su pequeño dedito dentro de sus labios.

Me entran unas ganas incontenibles de llorar.

Pero de alegría.

-No podía casarme cargando con esto, Thomas –continua cuando quedamos solos-. Creo que nos hiciste un favor a ambos.

-Pero… te humillé. Frente a todos.

-¿Humillarme? ¿De donde sacas eso? Humillación habría sido que se me cayera el vestido o algo así.

-Pero todos los preparativos… la fiesta… tu vestido… el pastel

-Thomas –me silencia-. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

-¿Casarte? –pregunto sorprendido.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y Charles carraspea su garganta.

-Tengo que irme –murmuro-. Voy a… voy a buscar un lugar donde quedarme.

-¿Y Newt? –inquiere esta.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros esta noche –sugiere.

-Gracias –sonrío-. Pero creo que necesito… necesitamos estar solos. Todos.

-Okay.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo de la habitación.

En cuanto salgo del hospital marco el número de Fred.

-¿Thomas? –me responde Scarlet.

-Scarlet, hola –la saludo-. ¿Está tu papá?

-No está por ahora, ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si, podrías decirle por favor si me ayuda a conseguir una casa para rentar, o un departamento.

-¿Te mudas? –pregunta.

-Algo así –respondo-. El me había dicho que le dijera cuando quisiera rentar una.

-Espérame, deja te paso a mamá.

Escucho como Scarlet le cuenta a su madre y después esta contesta.

-¿Piensas mudarte, Thomas? –me pregunta.

-Algo así –repito-. Solo que me urge, no tengo a donde ir esta noche, Fred me había dicho que podía conseguirme algo rápido.

-Bueno, mira, ven a la casa, tenemos unos pequeños cuartos desocupados, Fred los tiene en renta, solo que aun no los habita nadie. Ven para que los veas, y puedes pasar la noche ahí, mañana que llegue Fred puedes hablar con el.

-¿No está en la ciudad? –inquiero.

-No, pero llega mañana por la mañana. Ven para acá, hombre.

-Si, gracias Amanda, quizá me de una vuelta.

-Te estaremos esperando.

-Gracias.

La verdad es que no quería incomodarlos, así que me pondré a buscar algo por mi mismo.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa paso por la primer tienda de Hamburguesas para comprar algo que comer.

Como dentro del coche, en un estacionamiento de Target mientras espero la llamada de un hombre que renta una casa, anunciado en Internet.

Mi teléfono suena y respondo rápidamente.

-Diga.

-Thomas, soy Fred.

-Hola Fred, hablé hace rato a tu casa, me dijeron que no estas ahí.

-Si hombre, llego mañana. Amanda me dijo que querías rentar un departamento.

-Si, necesito un para hoy, ya estoy buscando.

-Oye, tengo unos cuartos sin uso, no están dentro de la casa, Amanda me dijo que te los había ofrecido pero estoy seguro que no ibas a ir.

Rio entre dientes.

-Es solo que me iba a esperar hasta que tú llegaras.

-No hay problema, viejo, ve a la casa y los miras. Si te gustan te quedas. Sin compromiso.

-Gracias, Fred.

-Amanda va a prepara la cena, mas te vale que no las dejes plantadas.

-Okay, gracias.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, buen viaje.

-Gracias.

La línea se corta y enciendo el coche.

Estoy hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, así que me pongo en marcha, conduciendo lo mas despacio que puedo.

En cuarenta y cinco minutos entro a la zona residencial donde vive Fred, estaciono el coche frente a la casa y Amanda sale a recibirme, junto con Bianca.

-Hola Thomas –me saludan con un beso en la mejilla.

-Fred me habló –les digo.

-Si, hablé con el –responde Amanda-. Bianca te llevará a ver los cuartos, estoy preparando la cena con Scarlet. Puedes instalarte si gustas.

-Gracias –le digo antes de que entre a la casa.

-Pues vamos –Bianca palmea mi espalda.

-¿En el coche? –pregunto cuando ella abre la puerta.

-Si, el pasto está húmedo, no creo que quieras caminar por ahí.

-Okay –acepto sonriendo.

Enciendo el coche y sigo sus instrucciones.

Rodeamos la casa, pasando por el lado izquierdo de esta, hay un camino de piedras que me lleva hasta el patio trasero.

A mi lado izquierdo puedo ver la alberca y las palapas.

-Es allá –señala con su mano.

A lo lejos se distingue una pequeña casa color champagne.

Ya veo por que Bianca no quiere ir caminando.

Detrás de la casa hay un pequeño bosque, pues este lugar es una reserva natural, es el tipo área Campestre residencial de la ciudad, y la casa aquella si está algo alejada de la casa principal.

-¿Por qué tienen otra casa aquí? –inquiero curioso cuando estaciono el coche en frente.

-Se construyó para que fuera la casa del personal de aseo, durante un tiempo vivió ahí la familia que hacia las tareas en casa, pero ya van varios años que está deshabitada. Eso de que la servidumbre se queda a dormir en casa de sus patrones ya está muy fuera de moda.

Rio por su comentario.

-Es muy bonito –concluye.

Bajamos del auto y Bianca abre la puerta.

Cuando me mencionaron unos cuartos me imaginé un lugar vacio donde apenas podría instalarme, pero este lugar es una casa completa. Pequeña, pero completa.

En primera instancia se encuentra una sala de piel negra con un televisor de plasma en la pared izquierda y una ventana que da vista a la casa principal.

Después está la cocina y el comedor a lado izquierdo de la casa y en el fondo hay dos habitaciones. Ambas tienen cama, televisión y closet.

-Lo único que le falta es un centro de lavado, pero puedes usar las lavadoras de la casa.

-Gracias, Bianca –le digo-. Pero no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó con Newt? –inquiere rápidamente.

Me encojo de hombros y ella lo capta.

-Bien, pues te dejo para que te instales, te marco para que vayas a cenar.

-Okay, gracias. Toma el auto –le entrego las llaves.

No es tan lejos, pero estoy seguro que caminar con ese tipo de tacón es muy difícil, sobre todo en un camino de piedra.

-Bien, pues entonces vengo por ti cuando sea hora.

-Márcame –le digo-. Puedo caminar. Me gustaría hacerlo.

-Okay –acepta.

Antes de que se vaya bajo todas mis cosas y las pongo en la sala.

Traigo dos maletas grandes de ropa y otra con mis objetos personales.

Gracias al cielo aquí hay ropa de cama y almohadas. Un baño con artículos de aseo y el clima funciona bien.

En la habitación que elijo para dormir hay un gran ventanal que da hacia el bosque, puedo salir por ahí, afuera hay un pequeño balcón de madera, sillas y una mesa con sombrilla. El lugar es hermoso. Ni siquiera puedo creer que siga dentro de la ciudad.

Tomo una ducha y me pongo ropa limpia.

Ya ah obscurecido, salgo de la habitación, hacia el balcón y me recargo en el barandal de madera, mirando hacia el bosque. A lo lejos puedo distinguir un par de ventanas con luz, de la casa vecina, supongo.

Enciendo un cigarrillo y me pongo a fumar. Hacia mucho que no fumaba a solas. Mas bien, que no fumaba.

Fred llega a la mañana siguiente y me convence de quedarme a rentar esta casa. A mi me agrada, tiene una buena locación, no me cobrará tan caro la renta y es un espacio totalmente mío. Tengo entrada privada para mi coche, así no tendré que entrar por los portones de Fred.

Lo único malo es la cama. Es demasiado grande. Y estoy solo en ella.

En mi primera noche no dejo de llorar por la desesperación.

La segunda noche es ligeramente más soportable.

Y la tercera noche vuelven los recuerdos. Sobre todo por la inesperada llamada que recibo antes de irme a dormir.

-¿Newt? –había respondido yo al instante en que vi el numero.

-No, soy Brenda –responde la chica del otro lado.

-Hola Brenda –la saludo desanimado.

-Oye, ¿En donde te estás quedando?

-Estoy con Fred, me renta una pequeña casa que tiene en su terreno trasero.

-A Okay, Newt quería llamarte para decirte que mañana te llevará a primera hora el resto de tus cosas.

Carraspeo la garganta.

-Gracias Brenda, ¿Está el por ahí?

-No –responde-. Bueno, si. Pero está indispuesto.

-¿Puedo hablar con el?

Hay un silencio demasiado largo, que supongo es porque Brenda está hablando con Newt al respecto.

-Lo siento, de verdad no puede contestar ahora –me dice por fin-. Mañana te llevaremos las cosas.

-Okay, es en casa de Fred. Me llaman antes.

-Okay, buenas noche Thomas.

-Buenas noches.

Me quedé con el teléfono durante minutos después de que Brenda colgó.

Esa noche soñé con Newt.

Lo eh intentado llamar, pero quiero darle su espacio, el hablará cuando esté listo.

Como Brenda me había dicho, Newt me llama por la mañana cuando ya está cerca. Lo guio durante el viaje hasta acá, deleitándome con su voz.

Cuando miro su auto estacionarse frente a la casa mi corazón late con fuerza.

-Hola –me saluda sonriendo.

No puedo responderle.

Se mira hermoso.

Sus mejillas están rojizas, sus ojos brillan, su cabello está desordenado estéticamente y se mira vivo y radiante. Un total contraste conmigo, que llevo una barba de cuatro días sin afeitar.

-¿Te ayudo a meter las cosas? –inquiere mientras abre la cajuela.

-Si, por favor –logro decirle.

Hay unas cajas de cartón que cargamos ambos hasta ponerlas en la sala.

El auto queda vacio con tres vueltas que damos y Newt se queda mirándome una vez que terminamos.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le pregunto, baja su mirada, pero asiente mientras sonríe.

Gracias, gracias Newt.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo? –inquiere señalando la cajetilla en la mesita.

-Claro –contesto-. Vamos acá.

Me sigue hasta mi habitación, siento rápidamente su nerviosismo, pero abro la puerta para salir.

No me espero para que salga primero, sino que camino hasta el barandal.

-Vaya, es hermoso aquí –me dice.

-Toma –le entrego la cajetilla de cigarros después de tomar uno para mí.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando hacia el bosque, recargados en el barandal de madera, a una distancia considerable.

-Lo siento mucho –comienzo, sin apartar la mirada de los arboles.

-Oye, yo lo siento –dice el. Giro mi rostro para mirarlo, el no me mira-. Reaccioné mal.

Mis ojos se abren ilusionados.

-Tenías motivos suficientes.

-Es solo que… fue un shock.

-Si, lo entiendo.

El humo del cigarro entrando por mi garganta prácticamente me hace daño, pero en estos momentos me gusta.

-Pero está bien esto –masculla-. Tu vas a necesitar mucho tiempo para tu beba. Ella te necesitará.

-Puedo darle todo mi tiempo a ella y estar contigo.

Sonríe, pero no es de felicidad. Y sigue sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Debes entender que esto no es fácil para mí. No volverá a ser lo mismo.

-Podemos intentarlo, te juro que me voy a esforzar.

-No es buena idea, Thomas. No ahora.

"No ahora" por lo menos me da una esperanza.

-¿Después? –inquiero, casi suplicando.

Da un toque a su cigarrillo y suelta el humo despacio.

-No lo se –responde por fin.

Suspiro.

-Todo lo… ¿Todo lo que vivimos desaparecerá así solamente?

-Por supuesto que no –responde rápidamente, girando su rostro, mirándome a los ojos por primera vez desde que salimos a este lugar-. Ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, Thomas. Esto no va a desaparecer. Siempre estarás aquí.

Me quedo mirándolo, el desvía su vista hacia los arboles de nuevo.

-Pero…

-Pero –continúa-. Ahora no tengo nada claro. Tú necesitas tiempo, yo necesito tiempo.

-Lo entiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo momento, hasta que termina su cigarro.

-Debo de irme.

-Claro.

Lo guio sin decir nada hasta la salida.

-Newt –lo llamo antes de que se suba al coche.

Sus ojos se elevan y mi corazón palpita.

-Te amo –suelto.

Frunce sus labios después de esbozar una sonrisa. Después rasca su barbilla.

Asiente, y me dice:

-Cuídate, Thomas –No se despidió de mi. Pero se sintió como una despedida. Se sintió como un "hasta nunca".

No entro a la casa hasta que el coche desaparece de mi vista, y cuando lo hago caigo al piso, ocultando mi rostro en las rodillas.

Yo lo tenía todo con este chico.

Ahora parece que me eh quedado sin nada.

Me pongo de pie, con mucha mas decisión de la que tenia estos últimos días.

Tengo que luchar, yo inicié esto. Mi hija me necesita. Newt tiene razón, yo voy a estar muy ocupado con mi hija y merece toda mi atención. Y voy a ser fuerte como el lo está siendo.

Ese día me voy a Dubai toda la tarde, y por la noche yo mismo abro el Club y me quedo hasta que el último empleado se marcha.

Y así los siguientes tres días. Hasta que el club ya no abre hasta el próximo fin de semana. Entonces tengo que obligarme a dormir temprano y no pensar en nada más.

Después de una semana sin recibir ningún tipo de visita el timbre de la casa resuena en todas las habitaciones.

-Señor… adelante –le digo en cuanto lo miro. Es el padre de Newt.

-Thomas, había estado retrasando esto durante mucho tiempo.

Se a lo que se refiere.

-Lo lamento –me disculpo-. Se que los decepcioné a todos. Y dañe a su hijo. Tiene todo el derecho de reclamarme.

-Si, bueno, el coraje ya se me ah pasado –sonríe ligeramente-. Ahora quiero hablar contigo. Newt está destrozado. Ah pasado una semana con nosotros, no soporta estar solo. Le has hecho mucho daño.

Bajo la cabeza, desgarrado por el hecho. Pero ligeramente feliz, pues Newt siente lo mismo que yo. Eso quiere decir que aun me ama.

-Quiere regresar contigo –masculla. Mi rostro se eleva rápidamente para mirarlo-. No quiero que lo hagas.

-¿Cómo dice? –pregunto sorprendido.

-No quiero que regreses con el. Y se que yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero te lo pido como padre. Lo que hiciste… no tiene nombre, Thomas. Además que ahora tendrás demasiadas responsabilidades. Newt no está listo para eso. El tiene que terminar su escuela y vivir la vida paso a paso. Lo empujaras a un camino difícil demasiado rápido.

-Señor, yo…

-No, Thomas. Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio. Ya no confiamos en ti. Newt ya no confía en ti.

Bajo la mirada, fijándola en mis zapatos.

Pero esto no ah sido culpa mía. Yo lo estaba defendiendo a el. No a mí. Por el, por su familia, por ellos es que he hecho esto.

-Haga lo que Newt haga, Thomas. No te quiero cerca de el de nuevo. Por su bien. Además que ya no tienes espacio en nuestra familia.

Se da media vuelta y abre la puerta para salirse.

Y yo elevo los ojos para mirarlo, con mucha mas decisión que antes, pues ahora se que Newt me ama. Y yo lo amo a el. Y aunque su padre tiene razón, yo voy a luchar por las cosas que amo.

-Si Charles no supiera sobre sus negocios ilegales no me hubiera chantajeado –escupo con firmeza.

El cuerpo de el se queda inmóvil sujetando el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué dijiste? –exclama dándose media vuelta lentamente.

-Charles me dijo que si no hacia lo que el decía iba a revelar los negocios entre Fred y la familia Horton.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente? –exige.

-Que trafican sustancias ilegales.

-Ese maldito –exclama-. ¿Acaso te dijo que el también participa?

Mi boca se queda abierta.

-No –respondo sorprendido.

-Claro que no –el hombre rasca su cabeza, nervioso-. Escucha, no debes decirle esto a nadie.

-¿Cree que lo haría? –le pregunto-. ¡Renuncié a mi hija para protegerlos! ¡Le mentí a su hijo!

Recargándose en la pared saca su teléfono celular.

-Mira, Charles tiene parte en esto tanto como todos nosotros. El se vería implicado quiera o no. Así que no le conviene decírtelo.

-¿Y yo como lo sabia? ¿Qué se supone que debí haber hecho?

-Te entiendo –sus labios se fruncen-. El es el más afectado en esto, sobre todo por sus antecedentes criminales.

-Si, se que estuvo en la cárcel.

-¿sabes por que estuvo ahí?

-No –contesto, esperando por una explicación.

-Como sea, te ah manipulado. Y lo siento. Y lamento lo que ah pasado.

-Yo también lo lamento.

Camina lentamente hasta poder tomar asiento en el sofá.

-Lamento haberte gritado hace un momento –se disculpa, mirándome a los ojos-. Lamento que estés pasando por esto.

-Yo también.

Suspira.

Mira su teléfono en su mano y después de nuevo a mí.

-Tranquilo, no voy a decir nada.

-Thomas –eleva ligeramente la comisura de sus labios-. Creo que deberías buscar a mi hijo.

-No sabe como me gustaría eso.

-A el también, la está pasando muy mal.

Vaya cambio en la situación.

-Pero usted tenia razón hace un momento –concuerdo-. Yo necesito tiempo para mi hija, y Newt necesita caminar la vida paso por paso, para mi no hay otra salida, para el si.

-Eres un buen muchacho. Que suerte que Newt te encontró.

Pues claro, como ahora sabe que no lo delataré.

-Newt podrá encontrar algo mejor –aseguro-. Es un alma pura.

-Lo dudo mucho, pero te deseo lo mejor, Thomas.

-Gracias.

Como no eh dicho nada mas, se pone de pie y estrecha mi mano, como si estuviéramos pactando un negocio.

-No dejes que Charles lo vuelva a hacer. Aquí el que pierde es el.

-Gracias.

Asintiendo sale de mi casa.

Y yo, sin poder creerlo, me tiro en el sofá.

Creo que solo estoy seguro de algo en estos momentos:

Newt no me necesita. Newt no necesita una carga como la que voy a tener yo. Es demasiado joven para esto.

Newt POV.

Cuando miro a Thomas sonriendo, como ahora, mi decisión tiembla.

Estoy sentado en una mesa de Dubai, con Brenda y Minho frente a mi, y Thomas está preparando nuestra comida junto a Will, el manager, quien últimamente se la pasa muy pegado a el.

Tengo celos, celos estúpidos por ese chico.

Thomas y yo tratamos de llevarnos bien, ha pasado un mes y medio desde que ya no vivimos juntos y no quería dejarlo. Se que no está solo, pero quiero que se sienta acompañado por todos, de todas formas el no tiene a nadie mas en su vida. Ahora espero con ansias que nazca la hija de Teresa, así Thomas podrá tener familia, familia de verdad, de sangre.

Will nos acompaña en la mesa, Thomas lo ah integrado a nuestro circulo de amigos desde hace dos semanas.

-Teresa no tarda en aliviarse –dice Brenda mientras bebe de su malteada-. Deberíamos hacer un baby shower.

-¿Un que? –inquiere William.

-Baby Shower, es una vieja tradición, sobre hacerle una fiesta a la embarazada cuando ya está por tener a su hijo. Se hacen juegos y los regalos son cosas para el bebé.

-Suena bien, podemos hacerlo en casa de Thomas –sugiere este-. Tiene mucho patio y el lugar es hermoso.

Thomas se encoje de hombros, ¿Por qué William conoce su casa?

-Está disponible, solo estamos terminando los últimos detalles –dice este-. Pero el patio trasero está libre ahora.

-¿Compraste casa? –le pregunta Minho.

-Era la casa de Fred, tenía un terreno grande en Bales Green y una pequeña casa junto al bosque. Se la compré –me quedo sorprendido con la revelación, y mas porque al parecer William si sabe sobre los planes de Thomas y yo no. En fin, es mi culpa. Fui yo quien puso la barrera entre nosotros-. Estamos poniendo una barda para separar las casas, aunque Fred insiste en que deje una puerta, por si quiero pasar a la piscina.

-Deberías hacerlo –interviene Brenda-. Ross me dijo que la casa de Fred es hermosa.

-Si, lo es –le responde Will-. Detrás de su casa hay una alberca y varios metros, quiero decir, muchos metros después, está la casa de Thomas, la verdad es que está quedando increíble, y sería muy buen lugar para el Baby Shower –la ultima palabra la deforma con su acento Británico-. Y quizá podamos pedirle la alberca a Fred.

-Eso sería excelente –concuerda Brenda.

-Bien, yo me encargo de eso, ustedes coméntenlo con Teresa –Thomas coloca los codos sobre la mesa.

Hago que me mire, fijando mis ojos en el. Pero no me mira por demasiado tiempo, simplemente postra sus ojos sobre me, sonríe, y vuelve a mirar a Brenda.

Como hemos quedado, nosotros nos encargamos de avisarle a Teresa, y hacemos los preparativos para la siguiente semana.

Fred se ofrece a ser el padrino del banquete, así que no nos preocupamos por la comida, y tampoco por el servicio, porque ah contratado una agencia para que se encargue de todo.

Las hijas de el van a estar en la fiesta, también un par de sus amigos.

En nuestros invitados están algunos familiares jóvenes de Teresa, todos nuestros amigos, Thomas y William, y Charles. Aunque este ultimo no asistirá por "negocios".

Teresa se ve muy energética y pareciera como si no tuviera una panza enorme sobre ella, incluso sigue viéndose hermosa en traje de baño.

La fiesta es en la alberca, es algo sano, sin alcohol ni nada de eso. Pero en la noche, cuando solo quede nuestro grupo de amigos, pasaremos a casa de Thomas a seguir celebrando. En realidad no sabemos que celebramos, pero lo haremos de todas formas.

Brenda y yo estamos sentados en unas sillas junto a la alberca, debajo de una sombrilla.

Todos los demás están dentro.

El clima es agradable, no hace demasiado calor como para que sea insoportable estar bajo el sol y hay algunas nubes en el cielo.

-Vaya –masculla Brenda-. ¿Crees que el y Thomas estén teniendo algo?

Muerdo mi lengua, sintiendo un ardor en mi garganta.

Thomas está sentado en una bardita que hay dentro de la alberca, cubriéndose la mitad de su cuerpo de agua, dejando únicamente su espalda desnuda a la vista. Y William acaba de regresar del coche, con un short puesto y sin playera.

Su cuerpo es blanco, y en contraste tiene un vello espeso obscuro adornándolo. No puedo negar que es guapo, y sexy. Y está demasiado cerca de Thomas ahora.

-No lo se –respondo-. Espero que si –miento-. Se ven felices.

-Voy a meterme al agua –masculla-. Necesito tocar esos bíceps.

Tuerzo los ojos.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir? –insiste por tercera vez.

-Si, seguro –respondo sin ánimos.

Brenda se mete al agua, justo en medio de Thomas y William. Y como lo había dicho antes, lo primero que hace es tocar los bíceps de este último.

Sin muchos ánimos una de las amigas de Scarlet me lleva a la alberca.

Dejo que las cosas sucedan, y dejo de preguntarme si yo estoy bien. Dejo de mirar a Thomas. Y dejo de culpar a todo el mundo por mi mal humor.

Para las ocho de la noche ya solo quedamos Brenda, Teresa, Ross (que llegó hace una hora apenas), Minho, William, Thomas y yo.

El mismo servicio que contrato Fred fue quien limpio todo en la alberca, así que nosotros nos vamos a la casa de Thomas.

Ya están los terrenos divididos, y la casa se ve totalmente diferente a como era antes. Ahora tiene vistas modernas, grandes ventanas y el patio trasero, junto al bosque, está modificado, con sofás de piel, sillas, bancas y un refrigerador pequeño para bebidas, además de una barra para mini bar.

Están todos sentados en un círculo, con cervezas en sus manos.

Y yo de nuevo me siento incomodo aquí.

Alguien pone una cerveza a mi lado, sobre el barandal.

-¿No quieres unirte? –pregunta Thomas, colocándose junto a mi, con otra cerveza en su mano.

-Me gusta apreciar el silencio –miento.

Abro la lata que me ha dado y doy un sorbo.

Los ojos brillantes de William se fijan en Thomas, sin despistar.

-Creo que le gustas a Will –mascullo.

Suelta una risa entre dientes.

-Ya lo creo yo también.

-Es muy guapo.

Siento la mirada de el fija en mí durante un rato, pero no volteo para verlo.

-Si, tiene buen físico.

El chico trae solo una playera sin mangas y un short corto, bueno, todos aquí visten así, pues el calor exterior es lo suficiente para no querer vestir nada mas, pero el lo luce tan bien y tan… provocativo hacia Thomas. Puedo notarlo en todo momento.

Brenda me hace una seña para que me siente junto a ella.

-Vamos –palmeo su espalda y camino hacia nuestros amigos.

Thomas se sienta en la única silla vacía, junto a Will. Demasiado junto a Will, de hecho.

En fin, andando Newt, tú quieres que Thomas sea feliz.

Puede serlo.

Puedo serlo yo también.

Thomas POV.

-¿Para que me necesitan? –les pregunto en cuanto me encuentro con ellos.

Charles y Teresa están en mi oficina, en Dubai.

-Queremos retomar nuestros planes –es él quien toma la palabra.

-¿Qué planes? –inquiero.

-Sobre yo ser el padre de la niña.

-¿Estás idiota? ¡Ya todos lo saben!

-¿Y eso que? Se les pedirá que no digan nada. Lo harán, por la niña.

-¿Cómo se supone que pasará eso? –escupo, furioso.

-Se los pedirás tu. Diremos que quieres lo mejor para la bebé y que yo seré el padre.

-¡Estas estúpido!

-Lo haces, o declaro todo lo que se.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, y el me devuelve una peor.

-Se te olvida que tu también estas implicado en eso. Si declaras tú también iras a la cárcel.

-No me molesta –suelta-. La conozco bien. La pregunta es, Thomas, ¿Dejaras que todo se venga abajo? Yo se que ahora Newt no está contigo. ¿Pero le harías eso a toda la familia? ¿A la familia de Fred?

-Estás loco, Charles. Estás completamente loco.

-Lo que sea, Thomas. Pero piénsalo. La niña va a nacer en una familia normal. Y no con padres separados.

-Teresa –la llamo-. ¿Vas a dejarlo hacer esto?

-Lo siento, Thomas –masculla esta-. Pero Charles tiene razón. Yo quiero que eso suceda.

Mi quijada se queda colgando, literalmente.

Jamás pensé que Teresa fuera capaz de hacerlo.

-Están amenazándome, Teresa, ¿Por qué haces esto?

Esta niega con la cabeza, se que no es ella, es Charles. La está manipulando también.

-Es solo… que quiero lo mejor para mi hija.

-Yo también –exclamo.

-Thomas –me silencia Charles-. O aceptas lo que estoy pidiendo, o doy mi declaración. Yo no tengo nada que perder… además… tú también irías a la cárcel.

-¿Yo? –pregunto sorprendido, y resoplando-. Te volviste completamente loco.

-Bueno, tus dos negocios se utilizan como lavado de dinero, vives en la casa de tu socio… ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué saldrás ileso de esto?

-La verdad siempre sale.

-No aquí, Thomas. No seas iluso. La investigación se llevara a todos con quienes hayan tenido contacto. Y déjame decirte, mi amigo, tu estas muy envuelto en esto. Sobre todo por lo que sabes y porque lo estas encubriendo. Eres testigo. Eres cómplice.

Mi cabeza arde por toda la sangre acumulada, Charles me tiene. Y el lo sabe.

-Estarás alejado de tu hija. No la verás crecer –masculla.

-Es lo mismo que si me quedo aquí. Me la quitarás.

-No te equivoques, no somos enemigos, los tres queremos lo mejor. Puedes disfrutar de ella. Siempre y cuando cumplas con lo pactado. Además yo le voy a dar todo a esa bebé. Conmigo y contigo en la cárcel Teresa no tendrá nada.

Me quedo mirándolo, después a Teresa.

No puedo creer en la situación que me ponen.

Lo peor es que el tiene razón.

Yo ya soy parte de esto.

Soy un cómplice, por callarme. Y no puedo dejar que esto salga a la luz.

Mi hija se quedaría sin nada. Se quedaría sin mí. Se quedaría sin dinero.

La familia de Teresa no tiene mucho que ofrecerle. Charles tiene suficiente dinero para mantenerlas el resto de sus vidas. No puedo dejar que mi hija sufra.

Le quitaran a su padre. Y al novio de su madre. Y ni siquiera se si Teresa podrá hacerse cargo.

Estoy completamente encerrado.

No tengo otra opción.

-Está bien –termino aceptando, con un nudo en el estomago y la bilis subiendo por mi garganta.

* * *

><p>¿Les ha gustado? Quizá mañana voy a subir un capitulo corto para que entiendan un poco la posición de algunos personajes, espero sus comentarios chicos! Gracias<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí está una pequeña vista a la vida de Teresa.

* * *

><p>Teresa POV.<p>

_Dos años antes._

-¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? –le pregunto mientras teclea en su computadora.

-Seguro –responde.

-No le hagas daño, solo que se asuste. Que no le queden ganas de volver a la ciudad con Marke.

Se levanta del sofá y se pone frente a mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Todavía lo amas? –me pregunta seriamente.

-No, Charles –miento-. Solo te amo a ti.

-Hago esto por ti, Teresa.

-Lo se, y te lo agradezco. Y esto es por nosotros.

-Okay –sus labios se juntan con los míos.

Pero la verdad es que si amaba a Marke. Y solo estaba utilizándolo a el. Y odiaba a Sabrina. Si regresa a este lugar puede desequilibrar mi vida. No va a regresar. Mucho menos por Marke.

Y se suponía que todo iba a funcionar, pero se salió de control, ella no era la mosca muerta que pensaba y se defendió. Y Charles no tubo mas remedio que reprenderla. Y no pudo **no** hacerle daño. Y Sabrina estuvo desparecida por cuatro días. Y al final los encontraron.

Durante todo ese tiempo creí que me iban a llevar a mi también, pero Charles se hecho toda la culpa a el solo. Y pasó seis meses en prisión.

No hay algo de lo que me arrepienta mas.

Pero era una niña. Y creí que todo iba a ser fácil. Nada lo fue.

Y mi vida quedó marcada para siempre.

_Ahora._

-Todo va a hacerse como te lo eh dicho –murmura contra mi cuello, mientras sigue besándome-. Yo quiero ser el padre de esta niña –acaricia mi vientre con sus manos heladas-. Quiero ser tu esposo.

-Así sucederá –susurro, asustada-. Pero Thomas tiene que…

-Yo puedo controlar a Thomas.

-Charles… -me quejo.

-Tranquila, escucha, si el se opone voy a contar todo eso que tu sabes. El no tendrá otra opción.

Su voz me asusta. Sus manos me asustan.

Estoy aterrada, no se en quien se ha convertido, no se quien es este chico.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, Charles –mascullo.

-¿No quieres hacerlo? –pregunta sin detenerse y sigue besándome.

-Creo que no.

-Escucha –su voz se torna un poco mas dulce que antes-. Si no lo haces tendré que decir lo de Sabrina.

Mi corazón se detiene instantáneamente y siento un golpeteo alterado en mi vientre.

-Charles… -susurro asustada.

-No, tranquila amor mio, tranquila. Yo tampoco quiero estar en la cárcel, y tampoco quiero que te lleven a ti. ¿Te lo imaginas? Tu y yo ahí, y Thomas. Y mi familia. ¿Quién se hará cargo de la nena? Tu hija crecería sola… no, no. Eso no tiene porque pasar.

No está amenazándome, bueno, si lo está haciendo.

Es su manera de hacerlo, consciente o inconscientemente.

Yo no quiero que pase eso.

El hecho de despegarme de mi niña me es impensable.

No tengo otra opción.

Lo lamento, Thomas.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado

* * *

><p>Newt POV.<p>

Abro la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¿Thomas? –pregunta Will, sentado en la orilla de la cama, sin camisa y solo con bóxers.

-Soy yo –le digo al entrar.

Toma una manta y se cubre las piernas desnudas.

-Thomas dijo que compartiéramos habitación –aviso, tirando mi toalla al perchero.

-¿Dónde se va a quedar el? –inquiere.

-En su cuarto, con Teresa –contesto-. Los sofás ya estaban todos ocupados y dijo que esta habitación tenía una cama grande.

Me quedo mirándolo, con los ojos entrecerrados y mis labios ligeramente curveados.

-No te preocupes –le digo, voy a dormir acá.

Señalo el sofá de piel junto a la pared.

-Por mi no habría problema en que duermas aquí –sonríe. Tiene una bonita sonrisa, de hecho, el es muy guapo. Y su cuerpo está muy ejercitado. Parece sacado de un anuncio de Calvin Klein.

Se destapa las piernas y deja caer la manta al suelo, poniéndose de pie.

Retiro mi vista de su cuerpo pues está medio desnudo y ese bóxer ajustado que tiene no deja nada a la imaginación.

-Voy a ducharme –avisa tomando otra toalla del perchero-. Puedes instalarte en la cama.

Me siento en el sofá y miro fijamente a la cama.

Escucho como se abre la llave del baño y volteo hacia la salida.

Will ha dejado la puerta del baño abierta, y la de la habitación, y como están una frente a otra puedo verlo. Se está afeitando la barbilla, mirándose al espejo fijamente.

La toalla que ah anudado a su cintura es tan corta que puedo ver sus piernas torneadas por arriba de sus rodillas. Sus brazos son muy anchos y tiene un cuerpo tan blanco que resplandece con la luz del foco sobre el. Además que tiene una característica muy viril: Hay una pelusilla espesa obscura que adorna todo su torso, desde la base del cuello hasta el vientre y lo demás lo cubre la toalla blanca.

Lo eh mirado por demasiado tiempo que estoy propenso a que me descubra husmeando.

Y de pronto, sin esperármelo, se quita la toalla y la cuelga sobre la cortina del baño. Quedando completamente desnudo.

Giro mi rostro rápidamente hacia la dirección opuesta, mirando por la ventana.

Se que en este momento puedo ver su cuerpo desnudo en cualquier momento, pues ya he tomado una ducha en ese baño y se que la cortina es completamente transparente.

Relajo mi mente y después de un movimiento de cuello para que los huesos truenen me pongo de pie.

Sin expresión camino hacia la puerta para cerrarla, tomo el picaporte y sin desearlo exactamente mis ojos se fijan en Will un instante. Sus ojos están cerrados y enjuaga su cabello, pasando sus manos por el. Está completamente frente a mí. Lo quiera o no, me es imposible no fijar mis ojos en su miembro. Paso saliva bruscamente y en ese instante sus ojos se abren, pero yo ya tengo mi vista en su rostro.

Sonríe ampliamente, lo está haciendo apropósito. Tuerzo los ojos y antes de cerrar la puerta lo miro enjabonando su pubis, sonriendo, jugando conmigo.

-Oh por Dios –exclamo por lo bajo.

Nunca había visto un cuerpo tan físicamente perfecto.

Y esa parte… vaya, Will es un hombre bien dotado en todos los aspectos.

"Vamos, Newt"

Golpeo mi frente un par de veces y sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de sacar esas imágenes y pensamientos.

Tengo por lo menos seis cervezas y un vaso de whiskey en mí, cualquier cosa que haga o piense debo razonarla muy cuidadosamente, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

Tomo una manta y una almohada de la cama y las arrojo sobre el sofá. Camino hasta la ventana y la abro para tomar aire fresco.

Me apoyo en la pequeña bardita que hay bajo el marco de la ventana y me inclino para mirar hacia el cielo.

No es una muy buena vista en esta habitación pues da hacia la barda que separa las casas, así que lo único que puedo hacer es mirar las estrellas y la luna. Tampoco es que la luna esté muy hermosa hoy. Afuera hace un calor sofocante, pero con el clima interior de la casa es soportable.

Después de unos minutos escucho la puerta abrirse, a Will poniendo su toalla sobre el perchero y después la luz se apaga.

El suelo de la habitación es de madera, así que escucho el crujir de los pasos lentos de William acercándose a mí.

En estos momentos desearía haberme puesto una playera para dormir.

Hago como si no lo hubiera escuchado, o no estuviera prestándole atención y miro la luna fijamente. Pero mi atención está en el por completo. En sus pasos que ahora se han detenido y en su respiración.

-Van a entrar los mosquitos –me dice.

-Tengo insecticida en la bolsa –respondo sin expresión.

Por el sonido de su voz se que no está lejos de mi.

-No entiendo por que Thomas está tan obsesionado contigo –masculla.

Sonrío. No se exactamente por qué.

-Creo que ahora estas ahí para distraerlo –digo.

Resopla, pero no se si está sonriendo o no.

-No. Thomas no se distrae. Y menos contigo cerca. Por mas que yo luche contra eso.

Me inclino un poco mas hacia afuera, tratando de ignorarlo.

El suelo cruje un par de veces más, y siento su cercanía rápidamente.

-Creo entenderlo un poco –murmura, su aliento golpea mi espalda desnuda-. Eres guapo.

-Mi nuca debe de ser hermosa –replico secamente.

Escucho su risa entre dientes y juro que puedo ver su sonrisa perfecta en mi cabeza.

Después de unos segundos en completo silencio da otro paso hacia mi, un paso que deja nuestros cuerpos rosándose.

Puedo sentir los vellos de su torso contra mi espalda, cosquilleando.

Trato de mantener mi respiración estable. Aunque Will no me agrada ni un poco el es un chico, y yo soy un chico a quien le gustan los chicos, y lo quiera o no esta situación me pone nervioso. Y ayudaría un poco más si Will fuera un chico feo. Pero la verdad es que es guapo. Demasiado guapo. Demasiado sexy. Y tengo demasiado alcohol en mi cuerpo. Y desearía poder echarle la culpa a eso.

Sus dos manos se colocan en mis hombros desnudos y un estremecimiento recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Baja lentamente, acariciando mis brazos.

-Will –me quejo, sin moverme.

-Tranquilo –susurra y siento sus labios rosando mi cuello-. Solo quiero entender a Thomas.

Aferro mis manos a la barda mientras el termina de recorrer mis brazos y me suelta justo cuando llega a mis muñecas, pero aun puedo sentir el rose de su torso contra mi.

-Tú quieres a Thomas –suelto.

-Pero el no me quiere a mi –replica.

-No puedes saberlo –trato de zafarme de esta situación, pero no puedo moverme.

-Por favor. Todos mis intentos de estar con el han fracasado. El chico está completamente enamorado de ti. Aunque a ti no te importe.

-Te equivocas –murmuro. Thomas si me importa.

-No. Pero creo entenderlo… eres… tienes algo que atrae a las personas.

Mientras habla sus labios rosan mi cuello.

Diablos William, aléjate de mi cuello. No lo toques. No puedo soportarlo.

Se queda tan cerca que siento su respiración contra mi oído, sus labios están tan cerca de mi cuello que puedo sentir el calor de su boca. No me toques ahí, por favor. Ya es bastante difícil mantenerme controlado.

Por el rose de su torso y sus labios contra mi cuello no me había dado cuenta de la otra parte de su cuerpo que se estaba acercando.

Junto a mis glúteos voy sintiendo lentamente un poco de presión, un bulto ancho que poco a poco se va presionando más contra mí.

Mi respiración ya es imposible de contener y se entrecorta ligeramente.

Sigo mirando hacia el exterior, como si nada estuviera pasando. Pero el calor corporal que ambos desprendemos es completamente difícil de ignorar.

Cuando ah juntado su pubis por completo comienza a moverse lentamente, de un lado a otro, mientras su aliento golpea mi cuello y mi oído. La flacidez de su miembro es exquisita, pues con sus movimientos puedo sentir prácticamente el tamaño de este y mi decisión sobre quedarme parado sin hacer nada flaquea, al querer tirarme sobre sus brazos y tenerlo para mi.

Poco a poco, con cada movimiento, su miembro comienza a endurecer, hasta que queda completamente erecto. Una vez que lo ah logrado aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío, soltando un gemido ligero por la presión entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Will –susurro pero mi respiración tiembla, junto con mis rodillas.

-Tranquilo –susurra contra mi oído-. No significa nada.

Pero si que significaba.

Aprieta mis hombros, una mano contra cada uno, y comienza a masajear ese musculo entre ellos y el cuello.

Oh Dios, William si sabe lo que está haciendo.

Con cada apretón de sus manos mis músculos se relajan a un grado de debilitar todo mi cuerpo.

Con un apretón más fuerte logra sacarme un gemido de mi garganta.

-William –vuelvo a susurrar, pero ahora con una notoria dificultad para pronunciar las palabras.

-No es nada –murmura, rosando mi cuello, debajo de mi oído-. Sería solo sexo.

Y aunque en estos momentos me ah tomado desprevenido y haría cualquier cosa para poder seguir sintiendo sus manos masajeando mis hombros y su erección rosando mi cuerpo de un lado a otro, logro decir con firmeza:

-Yo no tengo "solo sexo".

Suelta mi hombro derecho y coloca su mano bajo mi barbilla, tomando mi cuello con cuidado.

-Dime que no… -susurra contra mi oído mientras su mano desciende lentamente por mi pecho-. Te apetece.

Termina por acariciar mi abdomen.

-William –susurro, pero termina convirtiéndose en gemido cuando su grande mano entra sin pudor por mi ropa interior y sujeta mi miembro.

Al mismo tiempo ah dado una ligera embestida contra mi, apretó mi trapecio y beso la piel bajo mi oreja. Un conjunto de acciones que me hacen fallar por completo.

Comienza a mover sus dedos lentamente, acariciando mi miembro mientras con su otra mano acaricia mi pecho.

Sus dedos son muy hábiles y sabe que lugar exactamente tocar. Cuando su mano libre comienza a acariciar el contorno de mi pezón vuelvo a gemir.

Rápidamente mi erección se forma entre su mano y mas gemidos se escapan de mi garganta mientras acaricia con cuidado mis dos pezones y besa mi cuello.

Baja su mano hacia mi abdomen, acariciando muy cuidadosamente, provocando que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

Cuando llega al elástico de mi short lo sujeta junto con el de mi ropa interior y tira de el para bajarlo.

-William –remarco con una firmeza sorprendente.

-Tranquilo –susurra en mi oído-. No vamos a hacerlo.

Lo dejo continuar pues en estos momentos no puedo mantener mi mente clara con su mano acariciando de esa manera mi miembro.

Baja mi ropa hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Mis manos aun siguen apoyándose en la barda de la ventana y sigo mirando hacia el exterior, como si aun no quisiera reconocer lo que está sucediendo.

Después de haber bajado mi ropa escucho el elástico de su bóxer al ser retirado de su cuerpo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo coloca su erección contra mi cuerpo y la aprieta con fuerza, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras acaricia mi miembro lentamente.

Vuelve a llevar su mano hacia mi pecho acariciando mi pezón con delicadeza.

-Primero yo –susurra mientras besa mi oído.

No se a que se refiere pero lo dejo continuar con cualquier cosa que tenga en mente.

Aparta la mano que estaba sobre mi pecho y comienza a acariciar su erección, rosando la punta en mis glúteos.

Después la coloca en mi espalda y con fuerza hace que me incline ligeramente.

Coloca su erección entre mis glúteos, sin entrar en mí, solo poniéndola sobre ellos, y comienza a moverla de arriba abajo, estimulándose con mi piel.

Poco a poco va moviéndose mas rápido y su respiración agitada choca contra mi oído.

Suelta mi miembro y sujeta con fuerza mi abdomen, apretándome contra el. Con su otra mano sujeta mi pecho y después de varios movimientos mas suelta un gemido que solo yo eh escuchado.

Poco a poco va haciendo sus movimientos más lentos, mientras los gemidos salen de su garganta y un líquido cálido cae sobre mi piel.

-Voy a limpiar –susurra en mi oído.

Pero solo quiero que siga tocándome.

Con una tela que supongo es su ropa interior limpia los restos de su eyaculación de mi piel y vuelve a juntar su miembro contra mis glúteos. Sigue estando erecto pero poco a poco va disminuyendo, volviendo a su estado natural mientras acaricia mi erección.

Cuando comienza a acariciar mi pecho de nuevo mis músculos se contraen y se que estoy listo para terminar.

-William –mascullo con mis rodillas temblando.

-Libérate –susurra contra mi oído.

Comienza a besar mi cuello mientras acaricia la piel más sensible de mi pecho y mueve mi miembro de arriba abajo.

Su mano es suficientemente grande para abarcar buen espacio de mi cuerpo, y no se exactamente como lo hace, pero logra presionar la piel detrás de mis testículos con su dedo meñique mientras sigue masajeando mi erección.

Su dedo presiona con más fuerza, sus labios besan mi oído, sus dedos rosan la punta de mi pezón y su miembro flácido y grande se aprieta entre mis dos glúteos. Y en ese momento termino.

Y a Will no le importa que lo haga sobre su mano, porque no me suelta hasta que he terminado por completo. Mi cuerpo sigue en espasmos cuando el se separa de mi.

Escucho como limpia su mano y después me entrega la prenda. Si, era su bóxer.

Limpio el resto de mis fluidos y subo mi ropa de nuevo, dándome media vuelta.

Charles está parado frente a mí.

-¿Lo ves? –me pregunta sonriendo-. No fue difícil. Y ni siquiera hubo besos.

Lo miro a los ojos, tiene unos ojos azules profundos capaces de ser distinguidos aun en la obscuridad.

-Además tu no has hecho nada, todo lo he hecho yo. Puedes apoyarte en eso cuando busques culpar a alguien.

-No voy a culpar a nadie –replico.

-Bien, porque hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irme a dormir.

Da un paso mas hacia adelante, sujeta mi muñeca y coloca mi mano extendida sobre su pecho.

Su vello suave me hace cosquillas mientras mueve mi mano por todo su pecho.

Cierra sus ojos y entreabre sus labios.

Baja lentamente por su estomago hasta que me hace acariciar su miembro.

No necesito verlo, ni cerrar mi mano, con el simple contacto de mi palma contra el puedo darme cuenta del tamaño. Es excitante.

Vuelve a regresar mi mano a su pecho y antes de soltarme coloca mis dedos sobre sus labios.

Saca su lengua lentamente y saborea mi dedo índice.

Antes de darme la espalda para ir a la cama da un paso mas, besa mi hombro y acaricia mi mejilla.

-Thomas no se equivoca –susurra contra mi rostro-. De verdad vales la pena.

Dándose media vuelta se tira sobre la cama.

No puedo mirarlo así que me recuesto en el sofá, cubriéndome con la manta después de cerrar la ventana.

-Newt –me llama Will después de minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto abriendo los ojos, pero fijándolos en el techo. Puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

-No dejes ir a Thomas.

Trago saliva de una manera sonora y dejo mis ojos clavados en un punto fijo invisible.

-De verdad –insiste-. Está completamente enamorado de ti. Si tu… si tu no haces algo pronto te prometo que haré que se olvide de ti.

Lo que siento en mi interior me hace voltear la mirada y clavarla en sus ojos.

Está apoyado en su codo para poder mirarme.

-Si no haces nada rápido, lo tomaré como un camino libre. Y créeme que soy bueno en eso. Solo te pido algo, que una vez que comience a trabajar en eso… con Thomas… te vas a alejar. Y no vas a intervenir. Si ya no lo quieres por lo menos déjame arreglarlo sin complicaciones –guarda silencio un gran momento y no aparta sus ojos de los míos-. Pero como un buen consejo, Newt: Recupéralo. Deja que el te recupere. Ustedes son del tipo de parejas que hacen sentir envidia a los demás. Es algo que vale la pena.

Y se deja caer en la cama.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve despierto y en que momento quedé dormido, pero para cuando despierto mi mente es otra. Una que no está contaminada por el alcohol.

Me levanto del sofá lentamente, sin hacer ruido y me siento, tratando de recordar lo que pasó.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo con claridad es haber salido de la alberca cuando los amigos de Scarlet se fueron. A partir de ahí la cantidad de alcohol en mi sistema fue subiendo hasta hacer todos mis recuerdos borrosos.

Una de las mejores cosas de estar borracho es que no recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando ya no lo estás. A menos que alguien te lo recuerde o que tu te esfuerces en hacerlo. Yo no quería recordarlo. Pero no fue decisión mía.

El cuerpo de un chico desnudo y dormido está sobre la cama de la habitación, y rápidamente recuerdo todo lo que pasó hace unas horas atrás.

Sujeto mi cabeza, como si fuera a salirse de mi cuello y rodar por el suelo.

-Mierda –susurro.

Y está mal, debo echarle la culpa al alcohol o a la resaca que tengo, pero antes de salir del cuarto hecho una ojeada.

No puedo creer que tuve a ese chico junto a mí la noche anterior. Y estoy seguro que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que el hubiera deseado. Tiene ese tipo de físico al cual no podrías negarle nada.

Newt, ¿Qué hiciste?

Ni siquiera tomo una ducha, ni me preocupo por lo que dejo atrás. Salgo de la casa, subo al coche y conduzco hasta la seguridad de mi departamento.

Estando dentro de la tina llena de agua y espuma puedo obtener una mente clara y libre de distracciones, además con un café negro y un litro de agua helada puedo asegurar que no hay rastros de alcohol ya.

Con lo que había pasado con William y con todo lo que mi mente lograba recordar solo estaba seguro de una cosa: No puedo dejar ir a Thomas.

Tenemos que tener una segunda oportunidad y ver si funciona. Yo quiero hacerlo. No soporto verlo con William. No soportaría verlo con nadie más. Y soy demasiado egoísta. No lo quería ni para mí ni para nadie. Que alguien mas esté con el me desgarra, y estar yo con el me hace feliz. Así que, por peor que me sienta o que me haya hecho sentir, voy a darnos una segunda oportunidad. A ambos.

Thomas POV.

Desde que escucho el coche acercándose a casa me pongo detrás de la puerta y antes de que toquen el timbre tiro de la perilla.

-Newt –exclamo, sorprendido.

-Hola Thomas, ¿Puedo pasar?

La respuesta se queda atascada en mi garganta y lo único que puedo hacer es una señal para que entre.

Limpio mis ojos, pues hace cinco minutos aun seguía llorando de frustración por lo que Teresa y Charles estaban haciéndome.

-¿Estás bien? –inquiere fijando su mirada en mis ojos.

Había deseado que por los escases de luz no viera el enrojecimiento.

-Creo que tengo gripe –miento, rascando mi nariz-. ¿Qué pasa?

-He… he dejado mi celular anoche aquí.

-Oh, bueno, puedes registrar la casa.

Asiente.

-Por la mañana… esperaba verte –le digo.

-Tenía que ir por mi madre al aeropuerto –responde rápidamente, dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la habitación de invitados. No estoy seguro, pero creo que está ebrio. Habla raro y camina aun mas raro.

Regresa segundos después con su teléfono en la mano.

-Sin pila –masculla golpeando el aparato ligeramente contra su palma.

-Tengo un cargador allá, por si quieres conectarlo –sugiero, esperando tener un poco mas de su compañía.

-Si, gracias –Camina hasta la sala y conecta su teléfono.

Quedo sorprendido. No creí que lo aceptara.

Me siento en el sofá mas lejano del que el se ha sentado.

Durante un momento su mirada está fija en su teléfono, y después eleva su rostro rápidamente.

-¿Estas saliendo con Will? –pregunta.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué? –Inquiere, acomodándose en su asiento-. Olvídalo, no me incumbe.

-No, Newt. No estoy saliendo con nadie –remarco la ultima palabra.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Recuerdas… -comienza a decir, tartamudeando-. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre las segundas oportunidades?

Entrecierro los ojos y evalúo al chico frente a mí.

Ojos brillosos, cabello despeinado, manos ligeramente temblorosas, labios rojos… Se lo que le pasa.

-¿Estás ebrio? –inquiero sonriendo.

-No –responde rápidamente, pero al elevar la mirada me doy cuenta rápidamente que si está ebrio-. Bueno, he tomado un par de copas antes de venir.

-Supongo que no fue champagne.

-Tequila.

Elevo mis cejas y me pongo de pie.

El también lo hace, y pierde el equilibrio. Y se ríe.

-Estás demasiado borracho, Newt. No se como se te ocurre conducir en ese estado.

-Tenía que hablar contigo –replica, acercándose a mi.

Froto mi rostro con la palma de mi mano.

-Newt, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Me acerco a el y hago que se siente en el sofá.

-¿Te preocupas por mi? –inquiere.

-Por supuesto que lo hago –contesto.

-¿Por qué, Thomas? ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque… -sonrío-. Simplemente porque eres tú.

-Quiero que regresemos, Thomas.

Suelto una risa entre dientes.

Está completamente perdido.

-¿De que te ríes?

-No se como no te noté cuando llegaste, supongo que estaba distraído.

-¿Qué?

-Estás totalmente perdido, amigo.

-¿Amigo? –inquiere.

-Vamos, campeón –me pongo de pie y lo tomo de la mano-. Necesitas tomar una ducha y dormir.

-Oye, te digo que quiero regresar contigo y tú quieres que tome un baño.

-Si, hablaremos de eso por la mañana, cuando estés sobrio.

-Estoy bien –ni siquiera pronuncia correctamente.

Tiro de el hasta llevarlo a la ducha.

-Voy a esperar afuera –le aviso.

Me recargo en la puerta mientras el agua de la regadera cae por alrededor de diez minutos.

Escucho el movimiento del picaporte y me aparto para que Newt salga.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –inquiero.

-Mejor –responde sonriendo.

-¿Te gustaría cenar algo?

-La verdad voy a regresar a casa, necesito dormir.

-No –me apresuro a decir-. No vas a conducir así. Puedes quedarte aquí.

Duda durante unos instantes y después asiente, pero no hay convencimiento en su semblante.

-La habitación de invitados está libre, si quieres recostarte o algo.

-Okay.

Se da media vuelta y entra.

Durante unos minutos me limito a recostarme en mi cama, sin asimilar que el chico a quien amo está acostado a pocos metros de mi habitación.

Alrededor de media noche entro al cuarto donde está Newt, me siento en el sofá y me pongo a mirarlo.

Hay una frase que eh escuchado desde pequeño, es algo cómica, y nunca creí usarla, dice "Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad", hace unas horas Newt quería regresar conmigo, eso quiere decir que dentro de el sigue queriendo estar conmigo.

Voy a darle motivos para seguir creyendo en nosotros.

Quiero recuperarlo.

Voy a recuperarlo.

Newt POV.

Cuando despierto me desconcierto pues mi piso no es de madera.

Oh mierda.

Sujeto mi cabeza, que da punzadas por la luz del sol que entra plenamente en mi habitación.

Apesto a tequila deshidratado y probablemente haya vomitado aquí dentro.

Salgo lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero no sirve de nada.

-Newt –me llama Thomas desde la sala-. ¿Café?

-Voy a… -aclaro mi garganta-. Tomar una ducha.

Me aseo, me enjuago la boca con Listerine y salgo cuando eh agarrado el valor suficiente.

-¿Te sientes bien? –inquiere mientras me entrega una taza con café negro.

-No tomé tanto como para olvidar lo que hice –respondo sentándome en un sofá.

-Eso es bueno –sonríe-. Entonces recuerdas todo.

Recuerdo lo que le eh dicho antes de que me obligara a ducharme.

La sangre en mis mejillas hace que me arde el rostro.

-Quisiera haberlo olvidado –mascullo por lo bajo.

-No lo hagas, fue un lindo gesto que…

-Había olvidado mi celular –lo interrumpo.

-Si, lo has dicho antes.

Asiento, sorbiendo el liquido cálido.

-Ven –ordena, haciendo un gesto con la barbilla.

Lo sigo hasta la cocina, tiene una pequeña barra como la de mi departamento justo en el centro y un par de sillas.

-Preparé un omelette para ti –me dice, poniendo el plato frente a mí-. Te dejaré comer, voy a estar… afuera.

Quise decirle que se quedara, pero tenía que pensar en lo que iba a decirle. Y el lo sabia. Y me estaba dando este tiempo para mi solo.

Sale rumbo a la puerta trasera, hacia el bosque, y me quedo solo.

Lo suficiente para poder escuchar mi propio latido.

No estoy seguro de muchas cosas, en toda mi vida. Nunca eh estado seguro en cada decisión que tomo, simplemente dejo que me sorprenda. Y eso es bueno, por lo menos para mí.

Y ahora, de una sola cosa estoy seguro: Esto que siento por Thomas no se acaba, simplemente se intensifica. Toda esta distancia, todo este tiempo… es como si solo hubiera servido para enamorarme más.

-Thomas –lo llamo, está recargado en el barandal, mirando hacia los arboles.

-¿Terminaste?

Me acerco a el, asintiendo.

Tomo un lugar junto a él, demasiado cerca.

-Newt, esto está matándome –masculla, alejándose un paso para poder mirarme-. Ya no puedo estar más lejos de ti.

-Yo tampoco –admito por lo bajo.

Su mirada se intensifica, y su rostro es de verdadera sorpresa.

-Eso es… -susurra.

-Quizá podemos intentarlo de nuevo –sugiero, sonriendo ligeramente.

Sujeta su rostro y da una palmadita en su mejilla.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto, divertido.

-Esto… parece uno de mis muchos sueños.

-No es un sueño –rio entre dientes.

-Newt, soy un estúpido. Lo se. Por favor, perdóname.

-Te he perdonado, Thomas. Solo que… no se que me pasaba.

-Lo que hice no fue nada bueno.

-Thomas, no podemos olvidarlo. Solo… tenemos que intentarlo de nuevo.

-Oye –se acerca, sujetando mi rostro-. Te juro, te juro por mi vida que jamás voy a volver a decepcionarte.

Asiento.

-Solo… -susurro-. Quiero llevar esto de manera… lenta. Creo que lo comenzamos demasiado rápido, lo forzamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Solo… solo quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también, Thomas. Yo también.

No me besa, pero deja su frente pegada a la mía por demasiado tiempo. Tanto que no me importaría ahora que me arrancara la ropa y termináramos en la cama.

Pero no hace nada, nada más que mirarme, sujetar mi rostro y después abrazarme.

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que el timbre de la casa nos interrumpe.

-Vamos –susurra contra mi oído.

Sujeto su mano antes de que comience a caminar. Solo quiero sujetarla, y jamás soltarla de nuevo.

Detrás de la puerta se encuentra la madre de Teresa.

-Señora Torne –la saluda Thomas-. Adelante, pase.

Lleva consigo una caja de regalos.

-Mira Thomas, pasaba por una tienda cuando lo vi, es para la niña. Supongo que tendrás una habitación aquí para ella, si no es así… esto servirá también –abre la caja, dejando ver diferentes piezas de una mecedora de plástico, para armarse.

Thomas sujeta la caja, pero su mirada se torna en tristeza.

-No tenia por que hacerlo, señora, pero muchas gracias, aunque… quizá debería dársela a Teresa.

-Oh, Teresa tendrá la suya, solo quería que tu también tuvieras una.

Thomas rasca su cabeza, algo anda mal.

-Yo… uh… esperaba que fuera Teresa quien le dijera…

-¿Qué pasa? –inquiere esta, preocupada.

-Yo no… yo no voy a ser el padre de la niña.

¿Qué?

-¿Cómo dices? –le pregunta.

-Charles y… -se aclara la garganta-. Charles y Teresa hablaron conmigo, Charles quiere adoptar a la niña. Y… creo que está bien.

-¿Qué? –mascullo yo, demasiado sorprendido para contenerlo en mi mente. Pero esta no era mi conversación, y no esperaba explicaciones ahora.

-Charles dijo que el se haría cargo, y que sería lo mejor para la niña… crecer en una familia unida y…

-Ese maldito –exclama la madre de Teresa-. No hagas caso, Thomas. Teresa quiere que tú seas el padre. Estaba muy emocionada por eso y… Thomas… -se acerca a el-. Thomas, la está chantajeando.

-¿Qué? –pregunta este, sorprendido.

-Charles sabe algo de Teresa, algo que puede… ocasionarle problemas legales.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas legales?

-La… cárcel –responde.

Se me corta la respiración de golpe.

Suena muy a lo que Charles haría.

No se por que no me sorprende lo suficiente.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlos –masculla Thomas, con su rostro completamente rojo.

-No están en casa –le dice ella.

-¿Sabe en donde está?

-En… -cierra sus ojos, forzándose a recordar-. No lo se, Teresa dijo que quería… comida Mexicana.

-Yo se a donde –intervengo.

-Bien, pues, andando –Thomas palmea mi espalda.

-¡Thomas! –le grita la señora desde la puerta, después de cerrarla. Ambos nos volteamos para mirarla-. No la dejes hacer una estupidez.

Thomas pone el coche en marcha y rápidamente salimos a la carretera.

-Ayer hablé con Teresa, dijo que tenía muchas ganas de ir a Chilis –explico-. Es el restaurante favorito de ella, y el único en donde puedes encontrar buena comida Mexicana.

-¿En donde está? –inquiere.

-En la 12, con Reynolds St.

-Okay.

Aumenta la velocidad y baja todo el volumen de la música, estresado.

-Si hemos iniciado esto –me dice-. No quiero tener secretos para ti.

-Estoy de acuerdo –admito, mordiéndome el labio por los recuerdos que invaden mi pensamiento.

-Bien, pues, iba a decirte lo de Teresa y Charles, pero…

-Oye –lo interrumpo-. No era necesario, acabamos de regresar, no esperaba que me dijeras todo lo que no me has dicho, en solo dos minutos.

-Bien, pero ahora quiero hacerlo, solo que vas a odiarme por esto: Pero no puedo decírtelo. Charles tiene… información importante y peligrosa, me amenazó. Quiere quedarse con la niña y esposar a Teresa.

-¿Qué? –inquiero sorprendido, no creí que Charles fuera tan lejos-. A ver, a ver. Tienes que decírmelo todo, Thomas.

-Lo siento, Newt. Pero no puedo. Solo confía en mí. Esto grave.

-¿Y? Thomas, si no confías en mi no…

-No es eso –me interrumpe-. Es… es un secreto que no es mío. No te lo puedo decir yo. Debes hablarlo con tu padre.

-¿Mi padre? –Pregunto, mas sorprendido todavía-. ¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí?

-Mucho –responde-. Yo no puedo contártelo. No me pertenece. Por favor, perdona.

Tomo un minuto para aclarar mi mente, después le digo:

-Está bien, no importa eso ahora. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Enfrentarme a Charles –responde-. No se exactamente como.

Me retuerzo en el asiento, desesperado.

Thomas no dice nada, ni yo lo hago.

Deberíamos pensarlo un poco, Thomas está enojado, no está pensando con racionalidad.

Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo.

Thomas POV.

Dejo el coche en el primer lugar vacio que encuentro y abro la puerta al instante.

-Espera –me dice Newt, tomando mi brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué? –pregunto bruscamente.

-Thomas, creo que deberías esperar, por lo menos a que salgan.

-¿Y eso para que?

-Porque quiero que pienses esto bien, no me has dicho nada, pero dices que es peligroso. Quiero que te tomes esto tranquilo, Charles no es una buena persona.

-Lo se, Newt –cierro la puerta para intentar calmarlo, e intentar calmarme a mi mismo también-. Mira, no puedo dejar que siga haciendo esto. Necesito enfrentarlo.

-¿Por qué no esperas? Por lo menos a que lleguen a su casa y puedas hablar tranquilamente.

-Si, lo eh pensado antes. Pero necesito hacer esto en público.

Me mira a los ojos y asiente, sin preguntar más.

-Solo… te pido que esperes un poco y… -su mirada se desvía y guarda silencio-. Allá están.

Sigo la dirección de su dedo y los localizo.

A varios metros después de nosotros están Teresa y Charles junto con otro hombre.

Vuelvo a abrir la puerta y Newt me detiene.

-Espera, a que queden solos.

Acepto.

Nos quedamos sentados un momento en silencio, hasta que comienzan a moverse.

-¿Se van a ir con el? –me pregunta cuando vemos que el hombre abre la puerta de una camioneta y Charles entra.

-Eso parece –respondo, bajándome. No voy a retrasar esto más.

Newt vuelve a detenerme, gritando:

-¡Espera! –Aprieta con fiereza mi mano-. ¿Ese hombre tiene un arma?

Entrecierro los ojos y veo claramente como la pistola apunta directamente a Teresa.

-Si –respondo, aterrorizado.

Newt abre la puerta rápidamente y me estiro entre los asientos para poder sujetarlo, solo logro agarrar su camisa y tirar de el.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –le grito.

-¡Tiene un arma!

-¡Si! –Elevo mi voz-. ¡No puedes ir ahí!

-Tenemos que llamar a la policía –saca su teléfono celular y lo detengo.

-espera, Newt. Puede ser peligroso.

Me mira, horrorizado, confundido y sorprendido.

Volvemos la mirada, se ve claramente como Teresa está llorando mientras el hombre la obliga a subir a la camioneta.

Enciendo el coche y me preparo para salir de ahí.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunta en cuanto me pongo en marcha.

-Los vamos a seguir –respondo.

Newt me mira, después gira su rostro hacia la camioneta mientras sale del estacionamiento. Conduzco por la otra salida, esperando a que los coches no me impidan tomar la carretera rápidamente.

Con un movimiento brusco y un par de pitidos por los coches, me incorporo al trafico.

Newt se sujeta de la puerta para no golpearse contra el tablero.

-Trata de conducir moderadamente, es mala idea que se de cuenta que lo estamos siguiendo.

-Lo se –concuerdo.

Me dedico a conducir con varios coches de distancia entre la camioneta azul obscuro y nosotros.

-¿Tienes idea de si Teresa tiene problemas con alguien? –le pregunto a Newt, quien no deja de mover su teléfono celular para todos lados.

-No, por supuesto que no. Es una chica muy tranquila.

-¿Y Charles?

Gira su rostro y me dedica una mirada hostil.

-Es Charles –exclama.

Por mas que quisiera no creerlo, como el lo ah dicho, es Charles, y por lo que se, tiene suficientes maneras de tener problemas con alguien.

-Debería llamar a la policía –repite.

-Si, lo se –admito-. Pero no ahora. Esto es… muy difícil.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Esto es demasiado, Thomas, no puedes seguir ocultándomelo.

-No te lo oculto, solo… no ahora Newt –los nervios me están comiendo, la desesperación y otra sensación extraña en mi estomago.

Seguimos conduciendo, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre los coches para que no nos noten.

Se me ocurren muchas cosas por las que Charles esté pasando por esto, pero la idea de que Teresa esté con el en estos momentos me hierve la sangre. Aun tengo en mi mente la imagen del arma frente a ella y sus lágrimas visibles a gran distancia.

-¿Sabes a donde lleva esto? –le pregunto en cuanto tomamos una carretera menos transitada, en donde por nuestros costados cada vez hay menos locales.

-Es…. Es la salida norte de la ciudad… esta calle no lleva a ningún sitio, solo hacia el bosque… o la costa.

Asiento, solo hay dos carros entre nosotros y la camioneta azul, trato de tomar una posición en donde el no pueda verme por los espejos.

-Crees…. ¿Crees que los esté sacando de la ciudad?

No respondo.

Es lo que me temo.

Si estos carros se van pronto se dará cuenta que lo estamos siguiendo.

Continuamos derecho, sin desviarnos, a nuestros costados ya no hay nada mas que hierva, arboles, pinos altos y casi nada de transito. Por lo menos los autos entre nosotros siguen ahí.

A aproximadamente un kilometro desde que salimos de la ciudad noto como la camioneta se desvía a la derecha y desaparece entre los arboles.

-Dio vuelta –me avisa Newt, disminuyo la velocidad y salgo de la carretera, conduciendo lentamente por la terracería.

Hay una entrada hacia el bosque, de dos carriles pero de tierra y piedras. Por ahí entró la camioneta. Yo estoy estacionado junto a la carretera, sin asomar mucho el coche a esa entrada para que no nos miren.

-¿Sabes si hay algo ahí? –le pregunto.

Newt chasquea sus dedos, desesperado.

-Es… Es un muelle –responde por fin-. Rentan botes y…

Nos quedamos callados cuando el sonido de un motor se escucha a lo lejos.

-¿Escuchaste? –inquiere.

-Si –respondo.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en ese lugar, escuchando el ruido continuo del motor, es claramente un bote, y un bote grande.

Los coches pasan a nuestro lado izquierdo, pero no hay lo suficiente trafico como para poder entrar ahí sin ser notados.

Segundos después el sonido del motor se va haciendo cada vez menos sonoro.

-¿Lo apagan? –pregunta Newt.

-No –respondo-. Se está alejando.

-Debemos llamar a la policía –repite.

-Todavía no –contesto.

Pongo en marcha la camioneta y entro, lentamente, tratando de mirar todo lo que hay frente a mí.

A pocos metros de la carretera, por un camino contorneado de pinos largos, se encuentra una gran cabaña, que me impide ver hacia el mar, por donde se supone que se fue el bote.

La camioneta azul está en el estacionamiento, junto a una Ford roja.

Estaciono el coche y bajo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Newt.

Le indico que me siga.

Entro en la cabaña, la primera habitación es una especie de recepción, con instrumentos de pesca en venta y algunas otras cosas como frituras, comida y cervezas.

-Buenas tardes –nos saluda una anciana de cabello blanco.

-Hola –le saludo sonriendo-. Sabe, nuestros amigos vinieron hace unos minutos y…

-Oh, los chicos y la chica embarazada, ¿Verdad? –inquiere, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si, ¿Los conoce? –inquiero, tratando de saber si esta persona tiene algo que ver con esto.

-No, para nada –responde-. Han pedido un bote, les dije que quizá la chica no podía subir, pero ella insistió.

-¿Ella? –pregunta Newt, sorprendido.

-Si, era una chica encantadora, pero parecía estresada –se inclina en la barrita y susurra-. Estaba llorando.

-¿De verdad? –inquiero, tratando de parecer casual.

-Si, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero nunca perdió la sonrisa.

-Si, bueno… ya sabe como son las embarazadas y sus hormonas. ¿Ha dicho que rentaron un bote?

-Si, lo rentaron por una hora. ¿Vienen con ellos?

-Si, quedamos de vernos aquí, pero supongo que no resistieron la espera.

-Bueno, puedo rentarles uno, y los alcanzan.

-¿Sabe a donde fueron?

-No lo se, hijo, supongo que solo a dar la vuelta por ahí. Hay un par de islas muy cerca, quizá les interese ir, son una buena atracción aunque casi nadie las visita. Pero deben darse prisa, no tarda en obscurecer.

-Okay, bueno, si, nos gustaría un bote.

Newt sujeta mi mano, apretándola.

Lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío, pidiéndole que me siga la corriente.

La señora nos da unas instrucciones, nos lleva hasta el muelle y nos entrega las llaves del bote.

-Tengan una buena tarde –nos dice.

Subimos al bote, nunca había subido a uno como este, y trato de entender todos los botones del tablero.

-Déjame a mí –me dice Newt-. Teníamos uno como este antes.

Le sedo el espacio y mueve varias palancas para encenderlo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Thomas? –inquiere, sin despegar los ojos del tablero.

-No lo se.

-Ni siquiera sabes a donde han ido.

Me quedo pensando un momento, tratando de descubrir que es eso que mi mente me esta gritando y yo no estoy captando.

-¡Claro! –exclamo-. ¿Tienes a Teresa en Facebook?

-Eh… si –responde confundido.

-Dame tu teléfono –extiendo mi mano y coloca el apartado en ella.

Comienzo a abrir la aplicación y trato de explicarle lo más lento que puedo.

-Hay… hay una opción que… te muestra el mapa. Te muestra la localización de la persona si…. –guardo silencio.

-¿Qué? –exige.

-No aparece –respondo, decepcionado-. Pero… yo la eh usado…

-Quizá es porque Teresa no tiene encendido su GPS.

-Mierda, es cierto.

-Tengo… tengo a Charles, búscalo.

Tecleo lo más rápido que puedo con mis dedos tensos sobre la pantalla táctil.

Rápidamente encuentro a Charles, la aplicación de Facebook me parece tan lenta en estos momentos.

-¡Listo! –le digo.

Se ha abierto el mapa y un punto azul nos muestra la localización de Charles y muy cerca de el un punto rojo nos muestra nuestra localización.

-Déjame ver –me quita el teléfono-. Se guiarme un poco con esto –señala la brújula junto al timón.

Pone el bote en marcha y no deja de mirar su teléfono.

Mientras mas se acerca el punto rojo al azul más grande se hace el mapa.

Unos diez minutos después podemos ver una isla en dirección a donde el punto azul está.

-¿Es ahí? –le pregunto a Newt.

-Creo que si.

-Van a escuchar el motor.

-Eso estaba pensando –se muerde el labio.

-Creo que es hora de llamar a la policía –admito.

El asiente.

Marca el número y tomo el teléfono.

-Emergencias –me responde una chica a los dos segundos-. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

-Hay… -aclaro mi garganta-. Vimos a un hombre apuntando a una pareja, la chica está embarazada.

-¿Puede ser mas especifico, por favor?

-Si, un hombre apuntaba con una pistola a una pareja, se fueron en bote… hacia una isla.

-¿Puede decirme su localización?

-Eh… si... Yo…

-Señor ¿Esto es una broma?

-¡No! ¡Los he visto! Por favor, necesitamos ayuda, la chica está embarazada. El hombre se los llevo en un bote, dijo que iba a una isla cerca de aquí.

-Necesito la localización, señor.

Newt me arrebata el teléfono.

Me siento como un idiota pues me he puesto tan nervioso que no pude decir nada.

Escucho la voz calmada de Newt y poco a poco comienzo a relajarme.

-Listo –me dice.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Vienen en camino. Van a llegar a la tienda de ahí, la señora debe decirle en donde estamos.

Un minuto después nos detenemos en la orilla. El otro bote está ahí.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunta cuando de un salto caigo en el agua., que llega hasta mis rodillas.

-No voy a esperarme aquí –le digo.

Newt acerca un poco más el bote, hay un pequeño muelle, lo sujeta y después baja para reunirse conmigo.

-¿Crees que nos escucharon? –inquiere.

-No lo creo, parece que es una isla bastante grande.

Hay varios caminos, el sol aun ilumina bien el lugar, la vegetación invadió muchos lugares, pero aun son transitables.

-Yo puedo ir por ahí –señalo el camino a mi izquierda, a varios pasos de nosotros-. Y tú por aquí –apunto hacia enfrente.

-No –replica-. No voy a separarme de ti.

-Okay –acepto rápidamente, frunciendo los labios y tomando su mano.

-Además, aun sirve esto –agita el teléfono.

En la pantalla aparece el mapa, Newt oprime unas opciones y una línea verde aparece entre los dos puntos.

-Dice que está a dos minutos en coche –masculla.

-Pero no andamos en coche.

-Cierto –esboza una sonrisa-. Siete minutos caminando.

Aprieto su mano y comenzamos a caminar por el primer sendero junto a nosotros.

El sol llega hasta el suelo, a pesar de los largos arboles, y el lugar no parece que haya estado abandonado por mucho tiempo, el sendero es transitable, así que supongo que la gente viene a este lugar seguido.

Tratamos de caminar lo mas de prisa que podemos, pero inspeccionando todo el lugar. El teléfono da una localización, pero no sabemos si están ahí, o si hay gente mirándonos.

La idea de haber venido solos y sin armas ya me parece muy estúpida.

-Thomas, tengo que decirte algo, ahora que estamos siendo sinceros entre nosotros –dice apresuradamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto, con curiosidad.

-Yo… eh… yo he tenido algo con William –masculla, travando sus palabras?

-Algo, ¿Cómo? –inquiero, con impasiencia.

-Yo y el… estábamos borrachos… e hicimos… cosas –aclara su garganta.

-¿Sexo? –pregunto, con una voz seca.

-No –responde rápidamente-. No fue sexo. Pero… uh… Nos… estimulamos mutuamente –dice por fin.

Me siento mas tranquilo ahora que se que no fue sexo.

-Está bien, Newt. Tu y yo no estábamos juntos.

-Si, pero tenias que saberlo. Y me siento horrible por haberlo hecho.

-Tranquilo, no es nada –aseguro-. Además… yo también hice algo así con el. Nos masturbamos –admito claramente, sin avergonzarme-. Solo fue una vez. Y no me siento cómodo con eso.

-Vaya, parece que William sabe manejar todo.

-Si, es un chico muy insistente.

Aunque la idea de que Newt haya estado cerca de el no me hace nada feliz, no puedo enfurecerme, pues hemos hecho lo mismo William y yo. Y ahora puedo ser sincero con Newt, y el lo está siendo conmigo.

Miramos rápidamente una cabaña de madera a lo lejos.

Salimos del sendero y caminamos entre los arboles, tratando de cubrirnos.

Nos acercamos a la cabaña, pero no parece haber movimientos por ningún lado a parte de los nuestros.

Newt señala a la ventana y nos acercamos.

Está cubierta de polvo así que la limpio con la manga de mi camisa.

Junto mis manos para tapar el sol y me asomo a través del cristal.

Quizá no esperaba encontrarlos tan rápido, así que se me escapa un gemido de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el chico a mi lado, alterado.

-Están ahí –respondo, apartándome del cristal y recargándome en la pared.

Nos miramos durante unos minutos, tratando de descubrir que es lo que vamos a hacer.

Vuelvo a asomarme. El interior está vacio, no hay nadie más que ellos.

-Voy a entrar –aviso-. Quiero que vayas al bosque y…

-Ni lo pienses –me interrumpe-. Vamos los dos.

Toma mi mano y tira de ella.

Vamos hacia la entrada y la puerta se abre tan fácil que me hace preguntarme si es una trampa.

Los ojos de teresa se abren, horrorizados, y comienza a moverse en su silla.

No hay nadie en la única habitación que hay aquí, solo Teresa, atada a una silla y con su boca cubierta de cinta. Y en el suelo está Charles, inconsciente, amarrado a un muro.

-Newt, trata de despertarlo –señalo a Charles.

Camino hasta Teresa, retiro la cinta de su boca y rápidamente me dice:

-Él salió hace unos minutos, tiene un arma, no debe tardar y…

Trato de tranquilizarla, acariciando su mejilla mientras trato de desatar los nudos de tela que la sujetan a la silla.

Teresa queda libre, está llorando.

Le doy un abrazo rápido y voy a con Newt.

-No despierta –me dice cuando me arrodillo junto a el.

-Lo golpeó en la cabeza –nos dice Teresa.

Trato de desatarlo, pero lo que lo amarra al muro son unos plásticos duros que serían incapaces de quitar sin unas tijeras.

-Lleva a Teresa lejos –le digo, desesperado.

-No –exclama el.

-Newt, necesitamos sacarla de aquí –sujeto su rostro-. Ve, yo me encargo.

Junta nuestros labios rápidamente y se pone de pie.

-Tengo el GPS encendido.

-Te alcanzo lo más rápido que pueda. Escóndete en algún lugar y esperen a la policía.

-¿La llamaron? –inquiere Teresa.

Newt la sujeta de la mano y los escucho salir por la puerta.

-Charles –le llamo, golpeando sus mejillas-. Charles despierta.

No responde.

Me pongo de pie, para tratar de encontrar unas tijeras.

Hay varias repisas, casi todo está cubierto de polvo, esto no parece una cabaña habitación, fue más bien alguna especie de tienda o algo así.

-¿Thomas? –la voz de Charles resuena en todo el lugar.

-No hagas ruido –le digo.

No me volteo para mirarlo.

-¿Y Teresa? –pregunta.

-Se la llevó Newt, estoy… -en una esquina, sobre una mesita, encuentro un cuchillo pequeño. Servirá-. Voy a soltarte.

Camino hasta el y me arrodillo. De su labio escurrió sangre, que ahora está seca.

-Lo lamento –exclama, con su voz quebrada-. Todo fue culpa mía. Lo lamento, yo no…

-Cállate –ordeno.

Corto el primer plástico, pero no soy capaz de distinguir cual es el que lo está atando de las manos.

Entonces escucho ruidos en el exterior. Estoy seguro que no son Newt ni Teresa, así que para cuando el picaporte de la puerta gira yo ya estoy escondido detrás de unas repisas, esperando no ser visto por quien quiera que sea. He dejado el cuchillo en las manos de Charles, esperando que pueda desatarse el solo.

-Charles, charles, charles –masculla el hombre cuando entra-. Un momento… ¡¿En donde esta la chica?! –grita.

-¿Qué? –le pregunta Charles, confundido-. ¿No la tienes tú? ¡¿En donde está Teresa?!

La voz de el suena tan creíble que por un momento me hace preguntarme si no le eh dicho que Newt se la llevó.

-Mierda –exclama el hombre.

Detrás de mi, pegado a la pared hay un extintor. Lo tomo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y me ayuda mucho que Charles lo distraiga con su voz gruesa y fuerte:

-¿No sabes donde está? ¡Que le hiciste! ¡Teresa!

-¡Cállate! –el hombre golpea la pierna de Charles con una patada. Y yo ya tengo el extintor en mis manos-. Voy a ir a buscarla. Y…

-No –grita Charles-. Por favor, déjala en paz. Tú me quieres a mí, ella no importa.

-Bueno, para mi si importa.

-Oye. Ya te dije que no está embarazada de mí.

-Los vi besándose, Charles. Mi Charles.

¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos está diciendo?

-Pero no significa nada –Aunque la voz de Charles suena firme, se nota fácilmente que está haciendo eso para salvarse y detenerlo, su voz se ha envuelto en una especie de dulzura y comprensión.

Cuando el hombre tiene el arma apuntando a Charles, sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo el extintor contra el.

El cuerpo cae al suelo, pero de lo único que puedo ser capaz de prestar atención es que el arma se ha desplazado unos dos metros del hombre.

Trato de alcanzarla, pero algo golpea mi pie derecho y me hace caer.

El hombre se está levantando con dificultad mientras sujeta mi pie.

Con la pierna libre le doy un golpe en el rostro, pero el no me suelta, sino que tira de mi. Y con su puño golpea mi quijada. Los bordes en mi visión se tornan borrosos y no siento dolor, en lo absoluto, pero no puedo moverme.

Cuando por fin logro recuperarme del pitido en mis oídos me pongo de pie y trato de localizar al hombre.

Está parado frente a mi, doy un paso para abalanzarme sobre el, pero el arma se eleva y apunta directo a mi rostro.

Me quedo congelado durante unos segundos, y lo siguiente, no se exactamente como sucede, pero es como en las películas, todo pasa en cámara lenta:

Se escucha la detonación y un segundo después siento un piquete en donde la bala se ha impactado. Y mientras mi visión se borra lentamente, un ardor sube por mi abdomen hasta mi rostro y me hace perder el conocimiento.

Antes de que quede completamente inconsciente escucho otro par de detonaciones, pero ahora no siento el impacto. Ya no siento mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Espero que si! Continúo? Espero sus comentarios!<p>

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
